


Walk A Mile

by lotc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Bodyswap, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotc/pseuds/lotc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrifying body swap is only the beginning for Emma and Regina who must learn to navigate the intricacies of each others lives. Who could have done this to them and for what purpose? The world is always a different shade of grey through another's eyes. Some trigger warnings on chapters. Slow-burn Swan Queen. Let the switch begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're not dead yet

Regina woke with a start peering through the tangle of long blond tresses that encompassed her face and lifted a hand to her head trying to dull the ache of the thumping headache that seemed to stretch through her brain. Her mind slowly clearing she looked at the strands of soft golden hair clutched in her outstretched arm and stared. Why was her hair so long she thought and why on earth was it blonde. She glanced quickly around her taking in the surroundings becoming more and more puzzled by the fact that she seemed to be in an upstairs bedroom of a loft apartment. Emma Swans loft apartment to be exact. She lept out of bed hurrying to the nearest mirror and gazing slowly at the image of Emma Swan staring back at her with green eyes. What on earth is going on here she thought to her self I must be sleeping as she pinched herself hard on the upper arm. Damn that hurt she thought; it will probably bruise. She felt herself growing more and more distressed at every sight she was seeing. Why on earth did Miss Swan insist on sleeping in a tank top and boy-leg shorts. Why on earth did she have to see it. " Oh my" said Regina in almost a whisper " If I'm trapped in Emma Swans body where is my body?" was the last thing she uttered before her headache overwhelmed her and she felt herself swiftly falling to the ground.

Emma Swan phased in and out of sleep feeling the light trickle in through the curtains and a soft breeze from an open window play gently across her skin. She thought to her self as she rolled to a more comfortable position that for some reason her sheets felt divine today and that she might just stay in bed forever because the feeling was just too good to pass up. As she groggily rolled onto her stomach, legs and arms splaying every which way she was forced awake by someone throwing open her bedroom door in a ridiculously loud fashion.

" Just ten more minutes Mary Margaret, I'll get up in ten but my bed is just so soft today" mumbled Emma into the pillow.

"Yes well I don't just buy silk sheets for any reason dear" stated the person who was slowly walking across the room. Emma thought it was weird that the person sounded kind of like herself but with more of a harsh tone in the voice.

" G' way this is my room" Emma sighed wiping sleepies out of her eyes blurring her view of the silhouette hovering above her.

" No this is my room and you are in my bed" the silhouette stated pointedly. Emma sat up removing the last traces of sleep from her eyes and glanced up at the person hovering over her.

"Fuck" she said gazing at an exact replica of herself. She reached down and pinched herself on the thigh.

" It won't work dear I've tried that already" stated the figure quite bluntly.

" What are you? Who are you? Are you my twin? Wait am I dead? Is that why the sheets were so good? Oh shit I'm dead aren't I? I am. I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much last night. Wait how did I die? " Emma trailed of slowly nearing the end of her rant turning to look the other version of herself in the eye.

" You aren't dead Miss Swan, you are however an idiot one might say even more so than those fools who are your parents. Not to mention I might just kill you myself over your self indulgent habits that have left me with the worst headache in my life." Snarked the other Emma. Emma looked up dumbfounded by the person standing over her.

" You really don't have a clue do you Miss Swan" she stated as she pulled Emma out of bed by delicate wrists and thrust her towards the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Emma threw out her hands to keep from tripping ending up just in front of the mirror. Glancing up she sucked in a breath and stared at herself gazing over herself with dark brown eyes. Taking in the strong jaw, perfect nose and shoulder length chocolate brown curls following the natural flow of the body to take in the scantily clad version of herself in a grey lace slip. She turned slowly to the other woman hovering behind her letting out the breath she had been holding.

" Fuck me, I'm Regina Fucking Mills" she said to a set of swirling green eyes that up until now had been the ones staring her back in the mirror every day.

" Miss Swan do not be so crass, my middle name is not fucking and you are in my body and I want it back now" Regina growled finally truly feeling the weight of the events of the morning, hitting her full on causing her to sway where she stood just inches from her own body.


	2. Black as your soul

Regina awoke groggily for the third time today letting the events of the morning wash over her like an on coming tidal wave. It was too much to handle being stuck in the body of her sons birth mother but it could have been worse she mused. She could have switched with the blondes infuriating mother and for a small moment she was grateful that it was not the case. She glanced around the room, her room, realizing that the sheriff must have placed her in her own bed once she had passed out. A brief moment of care towards the younger woman flashed through her brain quickly before being replaced by anger at the events unfolding out of her control. She sighed a deep controlled breath raising her hands to massage her still throbbing temple, muttering to herself about the irresponsibility of consuming copious amounts of alcohol.

"It was girls night last night and I just really wanted to get away from this crazy place we live" said Emma.

Regina looked up startled not realizing that the sheriff had been standing in the doorway for nearly a minute now. She quickly composed herself plastering a scowl on the face that didn't belong to her trying to give the other woman her best imposing glare.

"You know the glare doesn't really work now. I mean, now that you have my face you know" Emma sighed.

" What would you know about anything anyway Miss Swan? Have you body swapped a multitude of times before? Not that I would even be surprised given your proclivities towards everything outlandish." Sniped Regina quickly covering up the insecurity she felt at being in the other woman's body.

" No I haven't." Emma shrugged. " The closest I've ever been would be a night with Jaime Lee Curtis and Lindsay Lohan"

"Well that makes no sense dear. If you have information about our predicament I suggest you share it now!" Growled Regina.

" God Regina where have you been living, the dark ages. I'm talking about a movie. You can't tell me you spent twenty eight years frozen in time and never watched Freaky Friday. It was a joke." Emma stated drawing out the last words to make a point.

How they had even gotten into this conversation in the first place was beyond her. They had much bigger issues to discuss and the woman on the bed was pushing all her buttons at once, making her want to throttle the life out of her. If only she wasn't in my body she mused. Taking two quick steps over to the bed trying to reset the whole conversation she quickly thrust out the cup she was holding towards the woman propped up against a mountain of pillows.

" I made you coffee" Emma stammered. " I thought it might help with the hangover. Sorry about that by the way" moving slowly back after handing it to the former brunette giving an apologetic smile.

"Black, no sugar" Regina warned peering into the cup and away from the disturbing smile she saw on the other woman's face. Her face she thought does not smile like that.

" Just like your soul, Your Majesty" quipped Emma as she went to leave the room. " Oh and once your finished with that you have to get up. I have a town council meeting in an hour that I can't miss. Well not after the last one where Snow tried to set me up with one of the junior accountants. Talk about making up for lost time and Albert Spencer or King George or what ever he calls himself has been seen around town planning God knows what."She trails off seeing Regina go stiff at the mention of her mothers name.

"You won't be going any where dear, or have you forgotten that you now reside in my body and the whole town wishes to kill me. Not to mention that we haven't even talked about any of this. I will not speak of this to anyone until I know what's going on and I do not plan on going anywhere until I am back in my own body." Regina stated forcefully.

"True" said Emma with down cast eyes." I may have also not mentioned that they want to talk about what to do with you now that your mother is no longer a threat to the town and all." looking up slowly to see the flash of anger and sadness that passed across the former queens face before she quickly threw up her defensive walls.

"Well in that case dear I feel like I should make my presence, or shall I say your presence felt then. Wouldn't want to deprive the council of your winning personality now would we." Smirked a defiant Regina.

Emma looked into Regina's new green eyes suspiciously.

" God Regina what are you going to do. Don't do anything rash for fuck sake. I just think one of us should be there."

"I'm never rash Miss Swan. I would say that I am very prudent wouldn't you agree. My curse should have shown you that sheriff."

" I wouldn't call it prudent, anal retentive maybe."

" I am amazed Miss Swan you seem to be less intellectually incompetent than I had first thought. Perhaps helping with my son's homework has rubbed off on you. You could use all the help you can get. Now as much as I am thrilled with this enthralling conversation, get out of my room Sheriff. I have a very important meeting that I do not wish to be late for and I refuse to dress like the delinquent that you are."

Regina got up from the bed she had been resting on and with a new purpose strode towards the adjoining bathroom and firmly shut the door leaving behind a shocked Emma Swan leaning against the frame of her bedroom door.


	3. I am the evil queen

Regina had ignored the fervent protests that followed her out the front door of the mayoral mansion instead steeling her resolve to turn the odds in her favor. She had showered and dressed quickly attempting to disassociate with the fact that it was not her own body she was showering and dressing, making the entire process leave an unsavory taste in her mouth. Today was not anything like how she would have imagined it to be, leaving her to feel exhausted at only twelve o'clock. She quickly parked the Mercedes she had chosen to drive rather than use the yellow death trap that Henry's other mother would just not let die. Just because I am in Emma Swans body does not mean that I have to be Emma Swan she thought to herself, I just have to pretend for a while. As soon as this meeting is over I can go home and properly figure out how to get my body back. She swung her legs out of the car feeling how strong and lithe she felt in the sheriff's body and headed towards the town hall.

"Mom!"

Regina turned towards the sound of her son scurrying towards her, the biggest smile on his face that she had seen in a long time. Her heart lept at the sight of Henry looking so happy until she felt a pang of sadness tug at her heart strings. He didn't she her she thought, he thinks I'm Emma. Her heart plunged even further into sadness upon that thought, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Quickly composing herself she brushed down her clothes and gave the biggest smile she could summon.

"Henry" she exclaimed. " What are you doing here you should be in school."

" It's careers day today remember, duh Mom. We only talked about it last night" Henry laughed.

"Oh right, sorry Henry it must have slipped my mind. I've been so busy preparing for the council meeting and sheriff duties" she trailed off awkwardly realizing that pretending to be Henry's other mother was going to be more difficult than first thought. Henry laughed at her awkward cover up and gave her a quick hug, melting the growing tension Regina felt throughout her body. I can do this she thought, if it means Henry will love me like this, I can do this for the day. Regina looked down at her son who was now looking at her inquisitively.

"Emma, what are you wearing?"

" What do you mean what am I wearing?" Regina said looking down at the outfit that she had so carefully put on under and hour ago. She thought she had done quite well considering she was now stuck in the sheriffs body. It had taken her all of twenty minutes to finally decide on a pair of black slacks after realizing that she would have to wear the ridiculous boots the sheriff always wore as she no longer fit any of her own shoes. She had cursed the Charming family genes profusely when she finally accepted that her favorite pair of jet black heels just wasn't going to fit. She had accompanied the ensemble with the grey silk shirt that Henry had once lent his birth mother shortly after her arrival in town. Her plan was to wear her matching black blazer as well but found that when one purchased expensive tailored suits they did not sit well on someone who had been body snatched.

"You look different. I mean weird different and your hairs all strange." Henry stated staring at her with a puzzled look on his face as though she had suddenly become an enigma to him.

" I just put it up in a twist. What's wrong with wanting to look tidy? I don't see what the problem is."

" You, you, your wearing my Mom's clothes." A dawning realization came over his face all at once. " Your cars not here either and Moms is. Are you driving my Mom's car? " Henry's eyes clouding in confusion at what felt like the strangest moment in his life

Regina quickly came to her senses thinking of the first plausible lie that she could tell her son.

"Yes I am Henry. I had to go visit your Mom early this morning to talk about the council meeting and her car, my car broke down when I was there. I tried to fix it but it wouldn't start. When I was finished I had oil on the clothes I was going to wear to the meeting so your Mom was kind enough to lend me clothes and her car." finished Regina willing with all her might that he hadn't picked up on her slip up.

" That doesn't really sound like her" said Henry suspiciously.

"Well she has been trying really hard to be better for you Henry, maybe this is just part of it"

He eyed her silently looking for secrets in her eyes. Regina cursing the sheriff for giving Henry his biological mothers eyes and knowing stare. Regina was saved from more pointed questions from her son when David strolled out of the town hall giving both Regina and Henry a warm smile and wave.

"Hey Henry, ready to get going? I can show you all the exciting things I get to do on patrol today. I can't wait." David said while leaning in to place a passing kiss on Regina's cheek as she tensed up from the contact. How dare he she thought, fire dancing in her eyes as she momentarily forgot she was in Emma Swans body, moving towards him to tell him what she thought. She paused remembering the days events. David had felt her tense up and looked at her with worry.

"Everything OK Em?

"Yes, Everything's fine thank you. I'm just a little tired today" Regina sighed. " I really must be going, wouldn't want to be late."

" Since when have you worried about being late Emma?" Laughed David.

Regina paused giving an awkward smile on an unfamiliar face. " I really should be going. Good bye Henry, I love you."

Giving Henry a quick hug and Charming a slight head nod she walked off to the steps of the town hall.

" I love you too, Emma." Henry called after her, twisting her heart once more in her chest. She hurried up the stairs of the town hall not wanting to glance behind her at the son who was so distant to her and so warm to his other mother.

Emma felt like a caged bird. She felt trapped inside the former mayors body and inside her colossal show of a house. She was almost relieved when Regina had left to go to the town meeting giving her some time to think but now time was working against her making her more and more fretful about what she would do if Emma was not there to stop her.

They had spent the remainder of the morning bickering with one another about the council meeting with Regina finally promising again that she would not do anything rash under heavy threat from Emma stating that she would use her body as collateral if she had to. The worst part was not the bickering with Regina, or the snarky comments the other woman would make in her own voice. It was the disturbingly intimate way that she had been forced to get to know the mayors body. It was not long after Regina had seemed to so effortlessly have a shower in the sheriffs body that Emma had realized she was busting to go to the toilet. She had tried to compartmentalize it reminding herself that she had once had community showers when she was in prison and that peeing should be no problem. She just couldn't do it. It was too awkward, too creepy being in the body of her son's adoptive mother. She had suffered through after reminding herself to make an appointment with Dr Hopper when all this was over. She had ended up sitting on the end of Regina's bed for five minutes just lost in her thoughts until Regina had finished showering and stepped out of the bathroom in a robe.

" Why are you sitting on my bed Miss Swan?" Regina had asked.

"It's not your bed" Emma stated staring at the floor.

"Yes, it is Miss Swan. This is my house, my room, my bed"

"No, it's not" Emma stated "because I am the Evil Queen and you, you Regina Mills are the Savior." Stifling a laugh that quickly turned to a sob hastily with one of the multitude of pillows at the end of the bed.

Regina had just stood there dumfounded staring at her not comprehending the words that had just tumbled from the sheriff's mouth, as though it was the most preposterous idea that she had ever heard. Emma had seen the look of fear engulf the other woman's face momentarily realizing that Regina was probably feeling exactly the same as she felt herself. What if they were stuck like this forever she thought. What if she never got her own body back? She was proud of her body and who she was in it but now it wasn't even hers. She had always thought that the former mayor was kinda hot, not that she would ever say that aloud but it was completely different to living in that body forever.

"Get out, just get out Miss Swan." Regina had said her fear turning to anger once more and Emma had complied, if only for the reason that she couldn't stand seeing herself with the other woman inside any longer. She went down stairs to Regina's picturesque kitchen taking a seat on one of the bar stools letting her self collapse into the marble counter. Gathering her thoughts and emotions from what felt like a swirling void around her she pondered on how she had ended up in this situation. Was this some kind of sick joke? Hadn't she and Regina been through enough in this life time to warrant a little peace and normalcy. I mean for fuck sake Regina had just lost her mother the woman who turned her into the Evil Queen and here she was dragging it all back up so soon after her death.

Emma had not heard Regina come down the stairs but did hear the clink of keys being picked up from one of the side tables in the foyer and she hurried out to catch the other woman before she left.

"Regina, look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that shit but it's just too much, you know? Just don't do any thing rash at the meeting OK" Emma said apologetically with down cast eyes.

"I will do what ever I have to do to keep those idiots from ruining my life again" She snarled.

"Regina you can't, you just can't" pleaded Emma. " I'll do what ever I have to, to stop you from being impulsive and ripping their hearts out and crushing them.I mean metaphorically speaking. Don't forget that I have your body." looking straight at the former mayor conveying a silent warning.

"And I have yours Miss Swan" Regina sighed looking crestfallen. " Fine, I won't rip their hearts out and crush them. I'll just rip them out and squeeze a little." Regina turned towards the door to leave looking back at Emma Swan in her own body. "It's not like they don't deserve it."


	4. If death could be so simple

Although she had been using the ruse of being late to leave the awkwardness surrounding seeing Henry, Regina found that almost all the council members were already seated when she got there. Ruby got up from the chair she had been reclining on, taking her feet off the table where they had been resting and walked over to give the sheriff a hug. Regina relaxed into the hug after a moment of tension not wanting anymore questioning stares than she was already receiving.

" Arhh, I woke up with the worst headache today. I promise you I am never drinking again and please don't tell anyone what I told you last night." Ruby whispered conspiratorially into Regina's ear. " What are you wearing? You smell different today." She asked stepping back from Regina to take in Emma's newly styled body.

" I had an accident this morning and had to borrow some items, let's just leave it at that." Regina said giving a weak smile to the young brunette.

"Must have been one hell of an accident" joked Ruby.

" Nice to see you here Miss Swan, or shall we be calling you Madame Mayor, Sheriff you are certainly attired for the job." said the Blue Fairy.

" And you too Mother superior or have you decided that celibacy is not suited to you any more now that the curse is broken and magic is back." quipped Regina. " Is it Blue or Mother Superior these days? I can never seem to tell."

Blue looked at Regina abashed at the words that had fallen from her lips, mouth gaping slightly before realizing and quickly shutting it. " Blue is fine Emma, I understand how hard it must be for you with everyone having two lives."

All eyes turned to Widow Lucas as she marched into the council room bearing with her food from the diner for the council members. It was pre ordered Regina thought, what she wouldn't kill for a chicken salad right now.

"Let's bring this meeting to a start shall we, now that everyone is present. Sydney would you be so kind as to take the minutes." Asked Blue seating herself at the head of the council table as Granny passed out the items of food she had brought from the diner.

Regina missed the first few minutes of the meeting after she had seen the food items placed in front of her. She should have known that the blonde was in no way inclined to have chosen any form of edible substance. Regina picked at the cheeseburger and fries opening the burger to get at the little salad in between two slices of cheese. She would have to go back to the diner to get a real lunch after the meeting. Glancing at the other council members steaming coffees she stared down the barrel of the straw of the large chocolate milkshake that accompanied the heart attack of a lunch. How on earth did Emma Swan stay so thin with all the junk she devoured on a daily basis. Setting the uneaten lunch aside Regina tried to focus on the meeting at hand but quickly found her attention diverting to anything else but the Blue Fairy talking about her agenda.

She despised everyone in this room, well not everyone she had a certain amount of tolerance for Dr Hopper however annoying her previous sessions with him had been. It irked her that the Blue Fairy had taken over the meeting so seamlessly guiding the other council members to agree with her own opinions. That used to be my job she thought, she has no right to be running this meeting.

Regina kept staring at the woman talking imagining the large wooden bookcase behind her slowly falling to crush her beneath its large mahogany weight. She could almost see the death throws that Blue would exhibit, the twitching of arms and legs as she finally succumbed to the over whelming rush of blood into her lungs from a snapped rib piercing through her heart. Once last breath would be all she could take as her internal organs failed. Regina sighed as Blue moved away from the book case. It was not to be Regina thought looking over to Sydney who had started a tirade about new ethical boundaries now that everyone had two lives and how the local newspaper should respond. What did that even mean she thought. That man had always been a thorn in her side, a useful thorn at times but a thorn none the less. It was his blatant blind love for her that made him so easy to manipulate to her whims, but he was weak and she would never accept weakness with every part of her being, it disgusted her.

Wishing that the meeting would just be over or at least ceasing from having to make her listen to the whiny drivel that was escaping from the tan man's lips. Hoping that there would be a freak electrical surge, killing the man with the power point eradicating him from her life forever. Wouldn't it be nice she thought if death could just be so simple, tidy even.

Regina had been so lost in her thoughts of revenge that for a while she had not realized that they had finally arrived on the only topic of conversation that she had attended for.

"When do you think she will be back Emma?" asked Ruby.

"I'm sorry when who will be back?" Regina asked slightly dazed looking at each of the council members giving her pitying smiles. She was certain that this had to do with the fact that Miss Swan had a habit of daydreaming in important meetings. Well she was more of a doer she thought, a doer than a thinker. Certainly not a thinker smirked Regina inwardly. If only they knew that their precious saviors thoughts were not so nearly as pure as what they imagined, she would certainly be lynched if they ever found out.

" When Snow will be coming back to us after the nasty ordeal that Regina and her mother put her through." Blue stated simply as though she was referring to some mundane task and not yet another gut wrenching event, that of which had shattered Regina's life yet again. Regina felt the wave of anger and sadness coming over her, pushing aside the sadness and holding tightly to the anger that continued to rise in her chest. Anger had been one of the only constants in her life. The other betrayal and she had had enough of the second to last her a life time. Looking down at the seated council members she stood to tower above them, letting her anger surge out onto the unsuspecting members.

"I don't know when that over grown child will come out of her stupor, but Regina had nothing to do with it. She brought it upon herself." She raged.

"You can't seriously be defending Regina. Emma, she tried to kill us. All of us, last week." questioned Ruby.

"Of course I'm defending her you don't know the reasons behind her actions."

"And you do?" slowly drawled the Blue Fairy.

" Yes I do, I mean no of course not but until then I'm not going to go around accusing people of ill intentions when I'm not entirely sure that they are.

" Ill intentions? Is that what you consider trying to take the dark ones power for her mother, so that she can curse us all over again. You have some interesting ideas sister." snarked Leroy glaring across the table.

"That wasn't her pla-

" I think what the sheriff is trying to say is she now no longer poses us as great a threat, now that her mother is out of the picture" Sydney interrupted.

"Dead you mean, murdered at the hand of your precious snow white." Regina raged the fury building like a storm inside her.

"Emma! Emma, calm down." Ruby's eyes locking with the swirling green ones filled with unabashed emotion.

" I will not just sit here and take it while you ply me with questions of your precious pure Snow White and her recovery. I will not stand for it, not when she has destroyed lives." Regina sat down heavily, realizing the confusion of the other council members at her outburst. Emma Swan would never had said anything like what she had just blurted out and all of a sudden she felt exhausted. This shouldn't be me she thought. I shouldn't be her. I shouldn't be defending myself with her body.

"Well" Granny said roughly. " Whom ever has done what, the fact still remains that we need a solution to Regina's wrath, until her intentions can be fully understood."

"She needs to be locked up." growled Leroy

" Locking her up will just make her more angry, and who knows what she will do then after the death of her mother. No, we need another solution." Widow Lucas replied evenly.

All eyes turned to Regina head in her hands staring vacantly at the table in front of her. It was a moment until she realized that they were all waiting for her to say something , to have some kind of input.

" I guess I could stay with her and watch her, if it has to be done." Regina stated simply thinking that at least that way she would be able to live in her own house without too many questions, until she had this body swap situation under control.

" She will never let you. She will kill you if you go there, to get back at Snow White! What about her magic?" Exclaimed Ruby.

" Well I will just have to convince her not to then. She will do it, if she wants Henry and as for magic I can handle it. Am I the savior or am I not the savior." growled Regina in a husky tone. How was she going to explain this to Miss Swan when she got home. The other woman was sure to be as unwilling to stay as she was at having her there but it had to be done. She needed the space from the town that would follow if they accepted her plan so that she could regroup and fix everything that was so disastrously wrong. She would deal with the ramifications of her placating gesture once she got her body back. She would deal with getting rid of Miss Swan when the time came.

" If that is everything on the agenda then I will take my leave." Regina said standing up to leave the room before she was thrust into anymore unwanted conversations with the very people who wanted her dead. She swept from the room in the most regal manner that she could attempt in Emma Swans body. No use pretending something wasn't up now that she had made such a hatchet job of the meeting. It wasn't as if those imbeciles still seated in the council room would be able to work out what was going on anyway. She laughed under her breath, the last time the council had been faced with a real problem their solution had been to place a baby in a tree and hope that in twenty eight years she would save them. It did not mater to her that it had worked, all that mattered was that they were ignorant to the world around them, to the story playing out beyond their control.

"Emma wait." called Archie.

Regina turned at the sound of his voice looking back at the man who was quickly scurrying towards her down the footpath.

"What is it, Dr Hopper." Regina asked through her teeth.

" I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you Emma, if you ever need to talk you know where I am.

"And why would I do a thing like that?" Regina inquired.

"Well I just thought it might be good to talk about the new role you have to play, being the savior now and I understand that it must be hard to learn that you have a mother and father who are nearly the same age as you. There are a lot of issues to discuss if you want to and I understand the stress you must be under with Snow's recovery." he replied

" Recovery!" Regina Exclaimed. "She manipulated someone into killing a woman Dr Hopper. What she needs is not recovery." Regina turned towards her car to leave, glancing back.

"Good day to you, Dr Hopper" she said in a thinly venom veiled voice before swiftly getting into the sleek black Mercedes and driving off, leaving a very stunned and confused man behind staring after the sheriff in the former mayors car.


	5. I don't need magic

Emma's unease only increased as time went by, she found herself wandering around the large mansion that Regina called home, wondering what the woman did with all her spare time now that she was no longer mayor. Emma made her way to the kitchen looking to fill her boredom with food. Opening the pantry in the older woman's immaculate kitchen she looked inside for something edible. Emma reached in to collect one of the multiple boxes of cereal, pulling it out to have a look at it. Urgh she thought, muesli: nuts and seeds. How could anyone eat this for breakfast? Emma glanced back into the pantry looking for some cornflakes or other form of normal food. Not finding anything that did not involve intricate instructions to cook Emma decided that she would head down to Granny's to get some real food.

Standing in front of the mirror Emma Swan looked up and down the body she was stuck in thinking of the experience as one of her old bail bondsman jobs. She could do this she thought, she could be Regina, taking another glance at the other woman's clothes she had put on. Black slacks and a purple silk shirt accompanied by a pair of Regina's high black boots. Shoulders back, stomach in, think murder and walk Emma thought. Add a few scathing remarks and she would have the other woman down, no one would know any different.

Emma exited through the front door of 108 Mifflin street noticing her yellow bug parked out on the road and the absence of the former Mayors black Mercedes. She would have to explain to Regina the meaning of discretion when she returned. She didn't even want to think what the other woman was doing right now, what havoc she might be causing in her body. Emma's biggest fear was that Regina would do something horrible to Snow while she had access to her. Trust wasn't something that came easily to Emma Swan but she was being forced to trust in Regina's word and she hoped that the volatile woman wouldn't let her down.

Emma continued walking down the road towards the main street trying to avoid contact with any of the towns folk. She managed to get almost half way to the diner before she felt a sinister presence following her. Emma turned around to confront the hovering footsteps only to find Dr Whale giving her a snarky smile.

"What do you want Whale?" Emma asked in Regina's husky tone.

"What do I want Your Majesty." Whale said mockingly, moving into Emma's personal space. " I want to see you finished. I want you to feel my pain. I want to destroy your happy ending. You ruined my life Regina and I will ruin yours." He said gripping her arm in a threatening manner.

"Don't touch me." Emma growled shrugging off Whales hand.

"It's because of you that I'm separated from my brother. I could have been great. I could have been in my own land."

"Shut up Whale, keep walking. Emma said giving Whale a glare."

"You won't hurt me Regina. You wont use your magic or what would poor wee Henry think?" Whale laughed.

"You know what Whale you are right I won't use my magic. Emma stated simply. " Do you want to know why? She asked leaning in as close as she could without touching the misogynist in front of her.

"I don't need magic to rip your balls off and shove them so far up your ass that the next time you shit, you're shitting on your own balls." Emma smiled at Whale with what she believed was her best impersonation of Regina's condescending smirk. "I doubt that's a conversation you would want to have with an eleven year old boy. Have a nice day doctor." Emma stalked off to the diner leaving a very angry stunned man behind.

Serves him right she thought, she knew that a lot of people hated Regina but she didn't think that people would be so bold as to abuse her in public. The look on his face was priceless she thought. She had been wanting to say something along those lines to the doctor for a while now ever since his one night stand with Mary Margaret. I get it she thought, I get the allure of being bad and saying what you think and just not giving a fuck. It was tiresome at times always having to be the good guy, being the sheriff, being the savior. It was the most responsibility she had ever had in her life, having to live up to every ones expectations of who she had to be and it was exhausting. At least when she was a bail bonds person she could do it her own way, here in Storybrooke she had to play by the rules and in all honesty she wasn't exactly sure what they were all the time.

Emma found herself outside Granny's diner and looked at it hesitantly, she had no idea what she would find inside. She almost felt like there would be some kind of lynch mob waiting for her unsuspecting form on the other side of the door. Suck it up Emma, she thought as she straightened her blouse and headed inside.

The diner was half full when she entered but Emma felt as though she was being sucked into a black hole as every set of eyes in the diner turned to stare at her. Emma hadn't felt this out of place since the day she had brought Henry home from Boston. It was unnerving and quite frankly a tad creepy. She quickly went to the counter trying to get Ashley's attention so she could get away from all the staring as soon as possible. Granny and Red must both be at the council meeting she thought suddenly a bit disgruntled that she had already ordered her lunch for today and didn't even get to eat it. I bet that was a surprise for Regina she chuckled, knowing that the woman would hate the food she had ordered for lunch. Ashley came over from serving another customer.

"Just the usual Madame Mayor?" Ashley asked politely with a bit of apprehension as though she was expecting the woman in front of her to burst into flames at any given moment.

" I'm not the Mayor anymore and I think I will try something different today, thank you Ashley." said Emma wondering what type of rabbit food Regina ate on a daily basis. " I'll just get a chicken panini and some orange juice if that's alright. To take away."

"Sure thing, Miss Mills I'll bring it out in a moment." the young girl replied quickly scuttling away.

Emma sat down at the counter trying to ignore the continued stares of the people around her engrossing herself in the diner menu that she knew almost off by heart. A panini wasn't the same as her cheeseburger but she knew that if she had ordered one in the other woman's body nearly half the people in the diner would have died of shock. Emma heard the front door open and the sound of small feet walking towards her.

"Mom!"

"Henry." Emma smiled looking at her son who she had said goodnight to only the evening before.

" Regina." Said David giving her a tight lipped awkward smile, his face a mask of politeness.

He is on the defensive Emma thought, he thinks she/I will do something to get back at him for Cora's death. It was strange to see how the man that was her father treated Regina when she wasn't around. Emma knew that there was some bad blood between the Charmings and Regina, well a whole damn river of blood if she really thought about it. She had never known how much animosity Charming truly had for Henry's adoptive mother until now and she found it quite unnerving.

" David." Emma said giving her father a curt smile. God, if I can't even talk to him in Regina's body and I don't want to murder him in his sleep, what on earth will Regina do if she sees him, Emma thought. She could imagine this whole situation going disastrously wrong after Charming tried to use his new found parenting skills on the other woman, he could be quite smothering at times. I'm going back to jail she thought, I'm going to get my body back and I will be in jail for something I didn't even do. Regina can't do this she thought, I can't even do this and now I'm going to spend my life in a jail cell. Emma quickly turned towards Henry trying to erase the fear creeping up from her mind, trying to ignore the man her age who was her father.

" So Henry, how is careers day going?" Emma asked focusing all her attention on him.

"It's good. Gramps and I have been out patrolling town looking for bad guys. We found a couple of kids tagging behind the bakery but they got away."

" I'm sure you and David will find them Henry"

" Yeah, maybe. Hey Mom why was Emma at your house today? Did you even let her borrow your car? Henry questioned.

"Oh, um we had some things to discuss and her car ran out of gas." Emma replied wondering when he had seen Regina.

" Your lying. Emma said that her car broke down and she tried to fix it but she was acting all weird. You've done something to her haven't you." Henry challenged.

"Henry, I haven't done anything to her. I don't know what she was acting like but it wasn't me."

"Yeah you have she has been acting all weird since she found your ring"

"What ring Henry? What ring are you talking about?"

"Your ring Mom. The one that you wear all the time but you never say who gave it to you."

"When did she find the ring Henry?"

" She found it yesterday afternoon but you should know that because you were the one who cursed it."

"Henry, I haven't done anything to a ring. I don't even know what your talking about."

"Liar! Whats going on? What are you planing to do to Emma. You put a spell on her haven't you and that's why she was so weird this morning."

Henry, don't be so rude, I have not put a spell on her."

"Yes you have, you lied and you said you wouldn't use magic and you have so your a liar."

Henry, stop now" said Emma verging on tears. How had he gotten like this, so hurtful, it really didn't seem like the child she knew. Was he like this all the time with Regina, she knew he still said things like this occasionally but she had always made sure that she said something to him. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong and here she was trapped inside Regina's body with the son she had given up at birth being a brat to the woman who had raised him for ten years.

"Henry!" warned Charming. "I think we should go we can get food later."

Emma watched silently at the child she had come to know and her newly found father walked out the front door of the diner and she felt like she didn't know them at all.

"Here's your order Miss Mills." Ashley said placing the food down in front of Emma trying not to look at the tears in the corners of the woman's eyes.

"Thanks Ash." Emma said, quickly placing down some money for the food and leaving the diner. Emma walked back the way she had come heading towards Mifflin street thinking about everyone she had seen and the way she had been treated. She trudged back to the mansion wondering if she even knew any of these people at all.


	6. There are no happy endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **So this chapter is quite angsty but I also really love it even with how horrible is sounds. Just thought I should warn you all it's not as bright and humorous as the last few but that is one of the reasons this is rated M. Fear not though as I will not spiral down into a dark abyss, there shall be fun but for now a warning.**
> 
> **Warning: Contains crass language and abuse and just a lot of really mean dark stuff.**

Emma was not in the Mayoral mansion when Regina got back from the meeting and she immediately felt anger rise towards the woman for not staying put. She knew the rage that the towns folk had towards her and felt uncertain about how the blonde would deal with the constant threats she received. They didn't even know if either of them had magic at the moment and here she was gallivanting off around town in the other woman's body without any form of protection. She grabbed her phone out of her hand bag and went into the study to call the sheriff, ready to rant at the other woman about her lack of self-control. She tried ringing three times reaching voice mail every time and on the third call decided to leave a bit of her mind with Miss Swan. Sitting on the couch in her study having let some of her anger out she felt a wave of weariness overwhelm her at the end of the call and felt her self slowly but surely drifting off into fitful sleep.

_She awoke lying on a small pallet like bed covered in itchy blankets with hard springs. Looking around the small room at the two other children still sleeping as the dawn filtered in through the thin curtains. Moving her small gangly legs over the edge of the bed she tried to get up as quietly as possible not wanting to wake the other forms around her. The girl moved silently and with much practice towards the door leading to the rest of the house. Regina knew that she must be dreaming but it was unlike any she had before. She felt as though she was living some already planned out scene and that she was just along for the ride. She only had this lack of control in her dreams about Leopold and that frightened her but her consciousness was only swept away by the continuing stream of images and sensations leaving her to immerse herself in this new reality._

_She slowly opened the door muffling the sound of the top hinge with her pajama shirt knowing that if anyone heard her leaving they would stop her from running away. She had been planing this for weeks now, storing extra pieces of her food away so that she would be able to eat until she found a new way to sustain herself. She would probably have to resort to stealing she thought, not that she was too bothered by the fact. No one had ever had cause to give her anything or buy her something nice, well at least not since she was younger, when she was happy for a while. There are no happy endings she thought slowly creeping down the stairs making sure to only stand on the edge of the step and not in the middle to hide her exit. She only had to make it past the TV room where Mr Archer would be snoring on his chair. He fell asleep there most nights staying up to watch whatever was on television while downing a dozen beers. It's now or never she thought picking up her pace to make it past the TV room only glancing back when she thought she heard him moving in his chair, watching him settle back down, drool drying on one corner of his mouth. He was a disgusting man, vile and untrustworthy, he smelled like alcohol and urine most days letting his stench filter through the house. Not when the suits came. When the suits came he showered and shaved and made his wife clean the house and then went and put on his best shirt for the performance he would give them each time._

_The girl hated him, she hated him with a passion, a fire deep within her screaming to be let out and so she had decided to leave, to take her meager possessions and find her way on the streets. The girl made it out the back door and headed over to an abandoned dog house, crawling inside wriggling her body to fit in the space that would have been comfortable for a Labrador but not a fourteen year old girl. She used her finger nails to pry up two loose floor boards at the bottom of the kennel slipping her hand inside the darkness to collect the items that had been left there. The Archers must have had a dog at some point or at least the owners before them as there was a large cavity beneath the kennel that had clearly been dug up by an animal and then sealed round the bottom of the cage to prevent it from happening. It did not matter to her though, all that she cared about was the fact that it comfortably fit all her worldly possessions in it without breaking any._

_She silently slid the small school backpack from the hole hoping that no one in the house had awoken yet, that Mrs Archer had not noticed the money she had taken from her wallet missing. Her plan was to have left during the night while everyone was sleeping but the other children had been awake whispering to each other quietly for hours after the light had gone out. The girl had tried to stay awake until they went to sleep but their chatter was like a lullaby sending her off into a moderately fitful sleep. When she had awoken early she had revised her plan and decided she would leave straight away walking to the next suburb and then using the bus money she had stolen to catch a train as far from here as possible. The plan worked well right up until she reached the train station. She approached the ticket booth after looking at the board to see when the next train for New York would be. It would be easy to get lost in a big city like that, she would be able to fend for her self with out too much trouble. No one would question another teenager on the street. She placed all her money on the ticket booth._

_"One ticket to New York please." she said in her most grown up voice. The teller behind the counter gave her an odd look._

_"How old are you?" she asked looking at the girl in front of her noticing how young she was and her scruffy appearance._

_"I'm sixteen."_

_"Well I will have to see some I.D if you are traveling alone. Minors can't travel without an adult." the teller replied._

_"Oh, I um lost it sorry. I really am sixteen can't you just take extra money and forget about it."She asked._

_"Sorry no I.D, no ticket."_

_The girl quickly snatched the money from the counter thinking that she could get a homeless man to buy the ticket for her as she walked quickly away. Glancing back towards the ticket booth she noticed the teller talking to a security officer. Crap she thought I've got to get out of here, making her way to the doors leading out to the main street. She was intercepted by a tall man in a security jacket._

_"Hi there love, can you come with me for a moment?"_

_The girl quickly glanced around thinking she could make a break for it. The man seemed to sense what she was thinking and quickly moved between her and any possible form of escape._

_"No need to be frightened we just want to ask a few questions" he said grabbing her firmly by the upper arm._

_She pulled against his hand knowing that she had to find a way to get out of here. She couldn't go back to that home, not now, not ever. The security officer started to slowly pull her towards the offices and she saw her last hopes of escape quickly diminish, a scared and apprehensive look crossing her face. She was ushered in to a small white room filled with a desk and two pleather chairs. Everything looked dingy and grotty and she thought to the other vagrants that had probably graced this room with their presence._

_"What's your name love?" asked the security guard politely._

_The girl just looked at him a defiant glare covering her face, keeping her mouth shut. If they didn't know who she was then she wasn't going to tell them._

_"Look, no one is going to hurt you and you are clearly a minor, so why don't you tell us why you are off to New York." stated the second guard that had quietly slipped into the room._

_The girl zoned out focusing on everything and nothing all at once. She knew that the guards would not hurt her, she could tell that they weren't lying but she knew how this was going to end. It had all happened before, she had run away a few times before, the first time being when she was six and she had gotten further away each time. They would ring social services and the police and then they would work out who she was and send her back to the perpetual hell she lived in. She heard the soft sound of footsteps and the quiet muttering outside the door after waiting a while. It's game time she thought. The girl knew that social services would know who she was immediately, this situation had happened enough times that it was almost expected of her. They would then call back to the home and the biggest show of happy families would be put on for the suits._

_The door opened and a skinny middle-aged woman appeared, a frown covering her face and looked over to the girl in the chair sitting quietly. Looking her up and down she sighed._

_"Miss Swan, I expected that it might be you when they gave me your description. What was the cause this time? Soup too cold? Bed too warm? Or did you just decide you needed a change of scenery? The woman breathlessly uttered, her frustration over the continued situation clearly displayed._

_"The pillows were too soft." the girl stated defiantly. There was no use telling them the truth they never believed her anyway. She had tried that once before but the other children in the home had refused to back up her story and so it became just that, a story. The girl had been labeled a liar and an attention seeker, so her only option from that point on was to run._

_The woman just gave her another sigh and exited the room to ring the Archers to tell them what had happened and to state that they would be doing a mandatory check of the home, as with every time this type of situation happened._

_The woman put her head back through the door snapping her phone shut._

_"Come on Miss Swan, the Archers have missed you, they were worried after getting a call from your school. It's time to take you back to your family." stated the woman mater of factly._

_"They're not my family." the girl hissed. "I don't have a family."_

_The woman shrugged her shoulders and lead the way out of the station knowing that the girl would follow her, they had been through this routine enough before._

_The ride back to the Archers had taken only an hour giving the people she was driving back to enough time to put on their production. Pulling up in front of the white house with a blue door she resigned herself to her fate knowing that the rest of the day would be agony. She dragged her feet up the footpath to the house allowing the suit to march in front of her. She wished she could disappear, that the ground would swallow her whole. She watched the suit drift through the house looking at the stage that the Archers had set up taking in the two tidy guest bedrooms where she believed the children to sleep and talking to Mrs Archer a shy and simple woman who was wholeheartedly under the thumb of Mr Archer. Phillip Archer flashed the girl looks of malice when ever the suit was not watching, reminding the girl that it would only get worse from here on out._

_"Well every thing seems to be in order. I will type up my report and try to arrange for some help for Miss Swan's proclivities." stated the suit as she turned to leave._

_"Oh and Miss Swan." She said glancing back. "The pillows look just fine. Until next time."_

_The girl grimaced at the use of her name. This was how it always went, the suits dropping her off in yet another shitty house followed by a quick "goodbye to you Miss Swan". It was as if they were too afraid to call her by her given name in fear that they would be forced to care about the clearly unhappy child that they were leaving._

_The front door closed sharply leaving an eerie silence to settle upon the house. The calm before the storm she thought. She stared at her shoes trying to make herself as small as possible. Turn her self into nothing and perhaps they would forget._

_And then it hit, the air crackling with tension as Mrs Archer slowly moved away from the hall suddenly finding her self busy with any task available, leaving the girl alone in the room with Mr Archer. He swiftly closed the gap between them taking her chin in his sweaty hands and roughly pulling her face up to meet his eyes as she fought his grip._

_" How dare you, you ungrateful piece of shit." he thundered._

_" After everything we have given you, after everything we have done for you. You are nothing without us!" He scathed, the anger building up inside him over flowing into the tension filled room bringing his words to a low-pitched roar._

_"How dare you bring shame upon this house, upon me. We took you in with the goodness of our hearts and this is how you repay us. You are nothing but a worthless, motherless piece of shit, no wonder your parents left you on the side of the road like trash. They had the right idea about you, I have a mind about me to do the same if my wife wasn't so enamored to have children. Get it through your thick head Swan, you are nothing, no one wants you and no one ever will. You are a nasty little cretin and you deserve everything that happens to you. Happy endings don't exist for you so face reality, you were a failed abortion you little cunt and you will learn your place in this world, licking the shit off everyone else's shoes._

_The girl let the words he was saying wash over her trying not to let them reach the depths of her soul. It was nothing that she had not heard before from him and from others but each time she heard it the words solidified more in her mind, believing more each time. She said nothing using her last bit of will power to glare back into the hate filled eyes towering above her._

_"You just never learn do you, Swan?" he said grabbing her hair dragging her to the back door and marching her out over the patchy grass. "You're like an untrained animal, defiant and disobedient. Well I have news for you, I am the master here and you are just a filthy animal, but you will learn, they always learn."_

_He unceremoniously shoved her into the kennel that had been her savior only hours before, leaning down to meet her eyes as she huddled whimpering inside the cramped space._

_"If you even so much as make a sound while in here, I promise you that this will be the most enjoyable moment of your miserable life." he growled before pulling down the home-made door and locking it from the outside sending the girl into engulfing darkness._


	7. I have allergies

Regina felt her self being pulled awake by some unseen force leaving the nightmare she was trapped in behind. Her head started to clear and she felt a sharp pain in her neck where she must have fallen asleep at an odd angle finally noticing the well manicured fingers poking her in the arm. She looked up into chocolate-brown eyes, her eyes and growled.

"What do you think you are doing Miss Swan?" She said as the other woman leaped backwards away from the clearly groggy but angry form on the couch.

"Oh, I um. You were having a bad dream and were whimpering in your sleep." Emma said flatly a frown plastered on her face, just then realizing that the other woman would hate to show weakness even in sleep.

" I mean it was just really weird watching myself sleep, you know." she trailed off the frown being replaced by one of curiosity.

Regina looked back up at the sheriff in defense and noticed the puffy redness on normally immaculate skin around her eyes.

" Miss Swan, have you been crying, in my body, in public?" She asked, using the new-found weakness in the other woman to cover up her own insecurities.

" No of course not." Emma said defensively swiping at her eyes with the back of her hands. " I'm in your body Madam Mayor, I would be surprised if you even had tear ducts or if you just had them removed."

"Of course I have tear ducts Miss Swan, they are an essential part of the body. Your ignorance amazes me sometimes dear. Perhaps you could get a new job at the hospital and practice your pseudoscience with that fool Dr Whale."

"Well you could have used magic and I have allergies." She trailed off lamely.

" I have a reputation to up hold and you sobbing in public doesn't fit well with my public image. So if you would be so kind as to get your allergies under control it would be much appreciated." Regina drawled the sarcasm thick in her voice.

"And you think that dressing up like the mayor in my body fits well with my public image. Regina, people are going to think I was kidnapped by aliens and then sent back so pretentious that I still have the probe stuck up my ass. I would have thought with you going on at me all the time about my lack of vocabulary you would at least understand the meaning of discretion. What ever all this is." she said waving her hand up and down the former mayors new body. " It is screaming lock me up as I have suddenly become a psycho axe murderer and I am going to start microwaving hamsters. At least I made an effort, sorry for trying."

A strong knock sounded on the front door stopping the arguing women for a second.

"Who is it? Regina hissed at the sheriff. " Did you invite someone over."

"I don't know who it is." Emma hissed back. "Perhaps it is one of your many friends I met while I was out. You do seem to have a ton of them running around, Madam Mayor.

"This discussion is not over Miss Swan. Now find out who is at the door." She ordered.

Emma casually walked into the foyer towards the front door Regina following close behind. Running her hands down the other woman's clothes attempting to get back into super bitch Regina mode her anger at the other woman helping somewhat with the situation. Yanking the door open swiftly to see who was on the other side coming face to face once again with her father standing in the fading light.

"Da- David, what are you doing here?" She adjusted slowly trying to regain her composure at the unexpected form on the door step.

" I came to see my daughter. " He said giving her a strained smile looking past her as Regina moved up behind Emma. " I can see the live in arrangement seems to be working out so far. Archie stopped by the station to tell me your plans Emma so I thought I would stop by and see if you needed any help.

"Emma!?" Emma said questioningly to Regina eyes searching the other woman's for answers. " What live in arrangement is David talking about?"

"Oh, Yes that. I hadn't found the time to mention it previously due to the terrible spell you had with your allergies." Regina said condescendingly.

" Sorry Em, I didn't realize you hadn't said anything." David said warily glancing quickly at the woman he thought to be Regina waiting for her to go bat shit crazy.

"It's fine David, we will discuss it when we don't have visitors." Regina stated, quickly talking over the other woman's protests. " What is it exactly that you came over for?"

"I wanted to talk about Henry. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that Snow and I would look after him while we are working this situation out."

"And you had to come all the way over here to tell me that? There are such things as phones. I understand that a device like that would seem like magic to someone like yourself however I assure you it is not. Henry will be fine here for a couple of days. I wouldn't want Snows demeanor rubbing off on him."

"Emma!" Emma warned the woman in her body.

" He can stay with you David, I think that would be best." Emma stated."I don't really want him seeing us at the moment especially if we are to be staying together. I would prefer that he did not witness that right now."

"Fine" Regina grated sensing the logic in the woman's statement." In that case David I will need you to cover the sheriff station until we have a handle on things."

"Sure Em, I'll get Leroy and Ruby to help cover until you have things sorted. Lets try not to have any domestics I'm not sure that they could handle that without the sheriff around." he said giving an awkward chuckle.

"I don't need baby sitting" Emma snorted at Regina.

"If that is everything David, Regina and I have some issues to discuss." Regina sighed clearly finding it hard to call the other woman by her own name.

"Yes I better get going, sheriff duty's and all." Charming thrust out a bag that had been sitting by his feet. " I brought you some clothes. I thought you would appreciate having them, a little more comfortable." Reminding Emma of what a terrible job Regina had done so far in pretending to be her. She would have to question the woman about exactly what she had been doing around town while she was out and suggest that perhaps they should tell someone what had happened.

"Thank you David." Regina said clearly looking uncomfortable at the thought of having to wear the sheriffs clothes but she knew that she hadn't really made an effort to try, secretly hoping that the situation would just wear off and she would wake up in her body the next morning the whole thing one big joke.

David left after giving Regina a quick hug and whispering in her ear that she could call any time and he would be over if anything went wrong. Emma closed the front door quietly letting the silence envelop the house and leaned her back against the door running her hands through her now thick short chocolate hair. She picked up the bag of clothes that David had brought with him and without saying a word to Regina went into the bathroom to change. She just really needed some sense of normalcy right now, some sense of self and at least her clothes still smelled like her even though she herself didn't. That was one of the things that she had slowly started to notice on the walk home getting side tracked and spending time down on the wharf staring out to sea thinking. She smelt like apples and winter now. She didn't mind the smell it suited the other woman but it just wasn't her, it just wasn't Emma swan.

She had put on her own clothes without thinking about it and was almost glad when she realized she had zoned out during the task, still finding it strange dressing the former mayors body thinking back to how awkward it had been earlier before she had to go out. She was a bit surprised that they were the same size but everything fit rather well except for the slight bunching around the bottom of her skinny jeans. Who would have known the Mayor actually looked really good in a tank top and jeans Emma said to herself. Stealing her self to the reality that they would now have to actually talk about what was happening Emma set her shoulders and moved out of the bathroom knowing that this conversation was definitely going to try her patience.

Regina had locked the door quickly at the departure of Charming feeling a desperate need to be alone for a while. She had gone to the study to think about the dream she had but found herself automatically pouring a glass of cider. It couldn't hurt she thought, at least this time the hangover would be from her own drinking. Sitting on the couch with elbows rested on her knees running one hand through the strands of long blond hair that were escaping their confines she didn't know what to think. She didn't like the feeling of helplessness that the dream had over her, the lack of control. There was a gnawing feeling in her gut when she thought back on the images she had lived. I'm making it up she thought of course my mind is going to run rampant when I'm stuck in another persons body, who wouldn't. The feeling in her gut did not recede as she thought more and more about the events she had witnessed, the physicality of it all, the tastes, the smells. It had all been so tangible so easy to reach out and touch, too easy almost. She had to know if it was real or not but she wasn't ready to find out. Guilt she thought that's what it is, settling in the pit of my stomach. If it was all real and she was living Miss Swans memories then it was her fault. She had cast the curse and forced her into that life of cruelty and she wasn't sure she could deal with that. So don't she thought you have enough problems at the moment before adding more, just get more information before jumping to conclusions this will all be over tomorrow anyway she tried to convince herself.

Finding Regina in the study nursing a glass of apple cider lost in her own thoughts, Emma slowly moved to sit on the opposite couch.

" What are you wearing Miss Swan?" Regina asked pointedly jarred back into reality and clearly not liking the game of dress up Barbie that Emma Swan was playing with her body.

" Don't. Just don't Regina. They make me feel normal OK. Don't mention the clothes and I wont mention the cider."

"Agreed." the other woman said understanding the need for a coping mechanism right now. "We need a plan Miss Swan. I do not intend to stay this way forever we need to find out how to fix it."

"Well neither do I. God could you have been any more rude to David. There are such things as phones" Emma parroted at her.

"Oh trust me Miss Swan that was me holding back be grateful that I didn't just kill him where he stands after everything your family has done to me."

"For fuck sake Regina it's things like that, that make the town have to have meetings about you. In all honesty I was worried that tomorrow's newspaper would be a front page story about the sheriff going psychotic and murdering everyone there. How am I supposed to trust you when you go around just saying things like that?

"I am not psychotic!" Regina snapped.

"Is that all you got out of that conversation because I don't know Regina, you were trying to kill everyone only last week so how do you expect me to trust you at the drop of a hat?"

" I don't." snarled Regina.

" I don't expect anyone to trust me why would they, they never have and never will. So why try when all you'll be is a disappointment anyway. Don't look at me like that." Regina said looking up into Emma's pitying eyes."I don't want your pity and I certainly don't need it. This is after all your fault Miss Swan. Everything would have been fine if you hadn't come along. I would have Henry's love, the town wouldn't hate me and my mother wouldn't be dead. Some savior you are people have been dropping like flies since you came to town." Shouted Regina letting all the pent-up fury and guilt over flow all at once towards the other woman. Glaring at her as a grimace shot across the sheriffs face reminding her of the small gangly blond child from her dream with the same expression deflating all her rage at once leaving her empty and tired.

"I'm going to bed. I will be in the guest room." said a glassy-eyed Emma Swan the fight having left her.

That's rather presumptuous of you isn't it Miss Swan." Regina said trying to inject some of their normal banter back into the atmosphere.

Not really, it's not like my parents are going to want Regina Mills in the loft and as I'm in your body that makes this technically my house. Your welcome to stay or not, either way I don't give a fuck. I'm going to see Gold in the morning. Do what you want." Emma said storming out the room and up the stairs, slamming the door to the guest room completely forgetting to ask the other woman what Henry meant about her ring.

Regina watched the woman go, the guilt settling into the pit of her stomach solidifying there and she no longer needed more proof; the gangly blonde child from her dream was real and she had no idea what to do about it.


	8. Resistance is futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In this chapter I put all the feels in a jar and then hastily flush them down the toilet. It's quite sad, even I think it's sad and I wrote it. Feel free to discuss your feelings about it in the comment/therapy section.**
> 
> **Warning: Contains high levels of violence, bad language and a significant amount of emotional trauma.**

Regina didn't know how much cider she ended up drinking but she had just poured herself glass after glass to make everything go away. She knew she was drunk and should probably go to bed, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Emma Swan and how little she really knew about the woman. She had her files from Sydney and they gave her a rough image of what it must have been like growing up for her but it was nothing like living the memories. She felt compassion towards the other woman. When did that start she thought, the Evil Queen doesn't feel compassion for anyone, well except for Henry. She was exhausted, the overbearing weight of the situation coupled with her mothers death, leaving her with a crippling sense of weariness. Dragging her self finally off the couch she headed up to her room turning of the lights as she went. She paused at the door of Henry's room knowing that he was no longer in there. She wished with her whole being that if she just opened the door he would be there, sleeping in an assortment of gangly limbs like he used to when he was young. Things had changed, he no longer loved her she thought. He believed she was the Evil Queen but she didn't want to be that person, she just wanted to be Regina. She was desperate to be just Regina. She had run from everything with the curse but all her memories had just seemed to follow, with a small hiatus of twenty-eight years. She hated Emma Swan for breaking it and didn't hate her at the same time. She had been lonely before, even with Henry, deep down she knew that something wasn't right. When Miss Swan, the savior, had come to town everything had changed. She changed everything. The woman was insufferable,infuriating and challenging and knew exactly what to do or say to get under her skin and she loved it and loathed it all at once. Leaving Henry's door and half stumbling towards her own she noticed that the light was still on in the guest room. She wanted to go towards it and apologize for everything to beg her forgiveness but she didn't. She couldn't show weakness, couldn't let the woman take any more from her than she already had. So she went to her room in her drunken stupor and changed into her night clothes, hoping that sleep would bring her some form of comfort away from her hectic life. That it would somehow ease the guilt and pain that she felt ebbing within her. Getting into bed closing her eyes and listening to the monotonous tone of her aching heart beat she slept.

_She was in darkness and the darkness surrounds her, she was the darkness. She had no idea how long she had been in the cramped space of the kennel, she knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours but it felt like eternity. Her legs had cramped not long after being shoved inside, her back and neck following soon after and then there was just numbness. Blissful numbness that she wished would last forever but it was not to be as she heard footsteps coming her way. The harsh light hurt her eyes, tears coming to the edges willing to spill forth but she wouldn't let them, she wouldn't be weak in-front of this man. A strong arm reached into the kennel and grabbed her hair yanking her out into the afternoon sun. The girl struggled against the mans grasp trying to get away from the inevitable beating that was sure to follow._

" _Stop moving girl you will only make it harder for yourself. You need to be taught a lesson." He snarled._

_The girl only struggled harder not wanting the man to win at any cost. He dragged her inside and she knew the other children were home from school. Jake and Myka were siblings; she had no idea how long they had lived with the Archers before she had arrived. Jake was seven and Myka was ten. The girl had asked Myka why they hadn't run away from the house before, when she had found that the Archers were horrible people and the girl had told her that it was because this was their last chance at not being separated from each other and so they had suffered in silence._

_Mr Archer dragged the girl into the dining room and tied her arms and legs to a wooden chair. The girl knew what was coming next, it had happened before and was one of the many reasons that she had run away in the first place. The man left the room leaving the girl to her thoughts for a moment until she saw the huddled from of Mrs Archer come in the room._

" _You shouldn't have done it." She said._ "  _Is it really that bad here? We could be happy here if you tried. I'm Sorry." She said before quickly leaving the room before Mr Archer noticed her presence in the room._

_The man came back carrying a bamboo stake that he had retrieved from the garden shed._

" _Mary!" he yelled. "Bring the other brats."_

_He was going to make an example out of the girl, a warning for the others against any conceived misbehavior. The other children shuffled into the room wordlessly they had been through this before too and knew not to say anything. Shoving the back of the girls chair causing it to tilt back and hit the floor she felt a wave of pain run up her spine already sore from the hours in the kennel._

" _How dare you bring shame upon this house."He said swiftly bringing the pole to connect with the bottom of her feet bringing all her senses to alert, the pain intense but she did not cry out. She bit into her cheek as he continued to beat the bottoms of her feet with the cane. Drawing blood into her mouth as her teeth continued through flesh. She wouldn't scream, she wouldn't beg for mercy, he would not win she vowed. Her silence enraged him more wanting to crush the spirit inside her, wanting to break the essence of who she was, increasing the force of his blows until a muffled cried escaped her lips a flash of triumph crossing his face. He gave her another three swift blows to remind her that even though he had won she was his to destroy._

" _Don't you ever do that again." he said leaning down and righting the chair planting her sore feet on the ground once more. The two children forced to watch eyes hooded and staring at the ground feeling sad for the girl but grateful that it was not them in the chair._

_The girl looked up at the man hate filling her eyes and spat in his face._

" _Do what you want to me I don't care anymore. Kill me, go on, kill me. That's what you want isn't it. So be a man and just do it." she yelled no longer wanting to live in her miserable existence and hoping that by angering him enough he would lose all restraint and end it all for her._

_A hand grabbed her throat restricting the air to her lungs and she was scared and relieved all at once. It would be over soon, it would just all end. She looked up into his eyes seeing the rage on his face, his eyes bulging and a vein throbbing in his temple, his hand squeezing in slowly. Suddenly she could breathe again, a look of shock crossed her face as he moved away bringing his anger under control fists clenched._

_He turned and glared at her. "That's what you want isn't it for it all to just end, well girl I wont be the one to give that to you but you still need to learn a lesson I see, as the ones you've been taught haven't sunk in yet. Perhaps you would be more willing to learn if it wasn't you being taught the lesson." he snarled turning towards the other children and roughly grabbing the young boy by the scruff of his shirt. The boy looked scared never before had he been punished with out doing something wrong before soiling himself in his fear._

" _No, please choose me." Myka said. " I'll do anything just please pick me."_

_The man looked at the other girl and back to the boy in his hands noticing the urine running down his legs and thrust him away disgusted with the sight._

"G _et that cleaned up." he bellowed at Mrs Archer before reaching for the other child._

" _Very well girl, you get to be Miss Swans lackey boy. Every time she does something wrong I'm going to punish you instead and make her watch what she has done to you. Every blow, every cry of pain will be her fault and we are going to start now because she has been very, very disobedient."_

_He swiftly untied the girl from the chair and roughly pulled her up from her seat dragging her and the younger girl to the bathroom. Pushing the younger to stand in the tub. The girls feet hurt so much she could barely stand, pain shooting up each foot as she walked. The tears were willing to fall but still she would not let them. She wanted to return to the blackness, to the confines of sleep or unconsciousness, anything to make the pain dissipate but her thoughts were interrupted._

" _Mary!" he yelled. "bring me the bucket."_

" _Now Miss Swan." he said turning to her. "I think your punishment before was a little lacking, don't you think. I think we should make your friends a little more permanent. What do you say?"_

_The girl in the tub whimpered the sound unable to be contained any longer at the thought of what he might do to her._

" _Quiet." He growled glaring at the girl in the bath. " Or do you want me to go and get your brother, he does need a wash."_

_Myka stifled the sounds she was making with her hand willing herself to be quiet. A look of horror crossed over the barely standing girls face as she finally realized that this awful wretched man might finally break her and tried to will herself to do something, anything to make it stop._

" _Don't. You don't have to do this. I will be good, I promise just don't hurt her. You can hurt me all you want just don't hurt her." the girl begged._

_A look of glee crossed the mans face at the girls outburst knowing that he had won completely._

" _I told you, you could be trained. They all learn in the end, one way or another." he smiled. "However you still need to learn your lesson and I think that this will be an excellent way for you to never forget who has the power."_

_Mrs Archer came into the room carrying a bucket and carefully passed it to Mr Archer._

" _I'll get another." She mumbled to her feet. It was the sound of a woman who had been abused for years and had finally come to believe it was normal for this to happen._

_The girl could see the steam coming of the top of the bucket the water full to the brim. She had no idea what the man was going to do with it, she had never seen this before in her other homes._

" _Hold this." he said to the younger girl in the tub passing her the bucket placing her hands down the bottom and slowly moving her arms until she was holding it high above her head water spilling over the sides at every small movement she made, the boiling water hitting the skin on her hands causing them to tremble. The younger girl whimpered under the weight of the full bucket to scared to let it go. Mrs Archer brought a second bucket and placed it inside the door quickly exiting before any more could be asked of her, hurrying away so that she wouldn't have to watch the events unfold._

_The man picked up the second bucket and headed towards the tub looking back at the girl in the doorway now sunk to her knees the pain too much to stand any longer._

" _Resistance is futile Miss Swan, your life as it has been is over. From this time forward you will serve me . This is what happens when you defy me." he said turning to the young girl in the bath and slowly pouring the boiling water over her feet causing the young girl to drop the scalding bucket of water on herself._

_The scream pierced the girls entire being, it was a sound that tore through her mind and back again filled with anguish and overwhelming suffering, a separate being of its own. It was a scream that filled the girl with madness, a rage that extended to every inch of her body enveloping her eliminating all pain, all feeling but the fury that crackled under her skin._

_She picked up the only item in the room that was not held down, a set of metal scales that the man used to ensure they were not eating too much and with all her strength swung them full force into the mans turning face, surprise flashing quickly before dropping into unconsciousness._

_The girl stood there unsure just how long clutching the white scales smeared with a little blood in one hand only being brought back to reality by the loud sobs emanating from the bottom of the bath. The younger girl curled into the fetal position in the bottom her skin a mass of red and white patchwork blisters, the bucket left miserably beside her on its side._

" _We have to go." the gangly blonde child said dropping the scales to the floor with a clang._

" _I can't. I can't leave him." the younger girl said between heart wrenching sobs._

" _We can take him with us." She pleaded looking back at the man on the floor unmoving bar the slight rise and fall of his chest._

" _I'm sorry. I just can't." looking at her with tear stained eyes._

" _I'm sorry too." The girl whispered before turning away._

_The girl ran as fast as her pained feet would carry her not daring to look back. She just ran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Regina loses personal space, Emma discusses climbing Mt Everest and Regina hates ink.


	9. The victors write the history books

Emma Swan sat on the queen bed in the guest room trying to drown her sorrows with a bottle of whiskey she had borrowed earlier from the study. The other woman was infuriating she thought but she was right, well partly right. Emma had seen the pain in the other woman's eye's when she talked about Henry and her mother. She understood whole heartedly now the pain that Henry caused the other woman, having experienced a slice of it herself from her biological child. He was just so awful to her, untrusting and she wondered what he had been like before he found out he was adopted, before operation cobra. She had seen the life he lived with Regina, he wanted for nothing evidenced by the large comic collection he had in his room. She would have killed to have a childhood like the one he had, the one he so carelessly dismissed now that he believed his mother to be Evil. It was as if all the good things she had ever done for him no longer existed and didn't count for anything. Emma was grateful to Regina for the life she had given Henry, a life that she wasn't able to provide for him herself. She would have a talk to him about it properly, when everything was over she thought, set the record straight. She wasn't sure that the brunette truly loved her son when they first met but she knew for certain that she did now.

Her mind flicked back to the other woman thinking of everything that she knew about her, it had certainly been eye-opening being her for the day, experiencing the hate and loathing people felt towards her. Yeah it was kind of justified, she had taken away everyone's happy endings for twenty-eight years but it still didn't feel good. It made her wonder what had really happened to her to become who she was, she had read Henry's book thoroughly after the curse had broken to help her understand better what was going on. It was a weird kind of history lesson coming from a fairy tale book but then everything back then had been a bit weird. She had parents who were the same age as her for fuck sake. She still hadn't gotten over that small fact, made even more awkward with the knowledge she now had about her mothers sex life and the knowledge the small pixie woman had of hers. Parents shouldn't know that kind of stuff she thought, even ones the same age as you.

The book had been quite helpful though, helping her to understand who different people in town were and why they fought with others. It had made her job easier when she had a better understanding. It also left out a lot, namely about Regina's history and how she came to be the way she was. There was a tale about her and a stable boy but that was pretty much it from before she became the Evil Queen. It made sense though, it was always the victors who write the history books, as unconventional as this one was but Emma knew that there were always two sides to the story. She had been on the losing side too often not to remember that lesson. If only the brunette was more open she would be able to understand. What she really needed to do was talk to Regina about everything, including the situation they were stuck in, really talk like adults and not just argue about every sentence uttered. However the woman was closed off, with walls so high and covered in napalm that it was an almost impossible task to get anything out of her without getting burnt. The exception being smugness and snarky comments which seemed to come freely. Emma Swan had never been one to back down from a challenge and Henry's adoptive mother was the biggest one around.

Emma continued to drink late into the night still pondering over the puzzling brunette and the situation they were in, glancing at the clock every so often thinking she should go to sleep at some point but she just wasn't tired. Taking another swig of the alcohol she felt her brain go a bit fuzzy putting it down to the nearly half a bottle of whiskey she had tucked away. Feeling like she was having an out-of-body experience she blacked out.

Emma opened her eyes moments later still feeling a tingling sensation through her body wondering why she was lying down and how she had gotten under the covers on the bed. She looked for the whiskey bottle that she must have dropped somewhere. Regina would kill her if she spilt any on her precious things, finally realizing that she was in the same room she had woken up in this morning. Moving hastily towards the mirror she had looked earlier and saw her own reflection staring back at her.

"I'm back!" Emma yelled running into the guest room where she had been only moments ago, waking the sleeping mayor on the bed where she had fallen when the switch had occurred. Regina still half asleep looked down at her naturally tan hands and ran them through her short dark hair.

"It would seem we are Miss Swan." Regina deadpanned looking up at the clearly excited woman across from her.

"I'm so happy! We're cured!" Emma said the joy of being in her own body showing on her face.

"And you think being in my body was some kind of disease Miss Swan?"

"Ah no. I just mean...I'm me, I'm just me." She said picking up the older woman still sitting on the bed and enveloping her in a hug. Lifting her body up off the ground, laughing as she span her around the room.

"What are you doing?" She yelled trying to stifle the laughter in her throat and failing miserably, her happiness at being back in her own body over coming her need for personal space.

Emma laughingly put her down realizing that she had been voluntarily holding the uptight mayor. She looked down at her feet feeling a little awkward, the nights conversation still hanging in the air between the women. Regina feeling sorry for the woman, a little guilty about the nights events and her very real dreams decided to throw the woman a life line.

"I'm happy to be back too." She said looking into the sheriffs blue eyes.

The other woman smiled up at her a shit eating grin on her face.

"Happy? I'm fucking ecstatic. I could do anything right now. I could climb Everest, I could fly a plane through rings of fire. I'm so happy that I could even kiss you Madame Mayor.

Regina looked at her in shock, Emma looked back at her suddenly aware of what she had said.

"I think one impossible task for the day is enough Sheriff. I wouldn't want to explode your mind any more than it already is." Regina husked in deep tones eyebrow raised.

Oh my god, Emma thought was the Evil Queen flirting with me? She laughed inwardly, wow she must be really happy.

"What makes you think I wouldn't explode your mind." Emma said coyly trying to drag some more good humor out of the normally stoic woman.

"Oh Miss Swan I highly doubt that, but then you will never know."

"Or will I? You're the one flirting with me." Emma said deliberately pushing the woman's buttons now.

"I am not flirting with you Miss Swan. It would be more likely for me to become a homeless vagrant holding an 'the end is nigh' placard than for me to flirt with you. I am mearly stating facts. You couldn't handle it." She said with an aloof air, the conversation quickly going sour as she looked around the room she had switched back to before picking up the nearly empty bottle of whiskey.

"Really Miss Swan drinking in bed alone. Two nights in a row. I'm starting to think you may be an alcoholic what kind of example does that set for my son?"

"Firstly, if you must know last night I was with friends and secondly alcoholics are people getting help Madam Mayor. If you must know I'm a drunk, thank you very much and based on the set of drys I have going on in my mouth you are one to talk Regina." Emma said slightly angry that the mood had changed so drastically in such a short time. Regina was silent just throwing a glare at the other woman.

"Well if that is everything Sheriff I suggest you get some sleep. You are still required to be here until further notice as dictated by the town council or I would happily throw you out if I could, even if it is at 2.30 in the morning." Regina said once more hiding behind her impenetrable walls choosing to ignore the blondes dig at her. "We still have many things to resolve, I for one would like to know how this happened in the first place but that is something that can wait until morning. Goodnight, Miss Swan." Dismissing any words the blonde was going to say by walking swiftly back to her own luxury bedroom and falling asleep to the first dreamless sleep since the switch.

Regina woke early as she did every morning remembering the nights events and smiling happily at the feel of the silk sheets on her own body. It was good to be back she thought stretching out her limbs individually, the natural feel of her body moving with grace. This is what a body should feel like she thought not that gangly awkward feel that she had in the other woman's body. She sighed in relief that it hadn't just been a dream that she was in fact back to herself. A hint of sadness crossed her mind, Henry still hates me she thought. She had relished in the loving hug he had given her the day before in the sheriffs body. He hadn't hugged her like that since before the curse broke, since before he thought she was the evil queen. It had nearly killed her knowing that he wasn't really hugging her like that but she drank the sensation in never the less, needing his love like she needed air. The thoughts put a dampener on her mood slightly but she refused to give up, she would get him back, she would be the person he wanted her to be. She would make him see it somehow.

She got out of bed thinking she would make pancakes for herself and the blonde as a kind of apology for the night before, it was the only kind the blonde would get from her and Regina knew she would not be able to resist her cooking knowing how much the sheriff ate. The woman seemed to be hungry all the time. She had found that piece of information out being in her body the day before. Regina headed into the bathroom to shower, stripping out of her night-clothes and stepping into the high pressure spray. It felt like heaven on her skin, wetting her hair and lathering the apple scented shampoo in her hands before massaging it into her scalp. She stood under the spray just letting the heat envelop her, relaxing all her muscles, the stress from the previous day washing down the drain with the swirling water before conditioning her hair. Looking down her body checking for any signs of damage the clumsy blonde may have made to her body while occupying it. Everything seemed in order until she got to her hands.

"Miss Swan!" She yelled furiously yanking the lever to the off position and stepping out of the shower, hastily throwing on a robe. Her body and hair still dripping wet she thundered towards the guest room expecting the woman to still be in bed. Throwing open the door she was startled to find the sheriff propped up against the head-board reading a book. She would have to save her snarky comment about that for later she thought as she was still fuming from what she had seen.

"Miss Swan." She snarled. "You were in my body one day, just one day and you got it tattooed.

"What?" Emma asked confused looking at the most un put together version of the former mayor she had ever seen.

"You got me a tattoo. Don't lie, I almost missed it myself seeing as it's done in white ink."

"Oh yeah that. I thought that was cool how you had a white ring inked on your finger but don't blame me I didn't put it there.

"Well I most certainly didn't. I believe I would remember something like that and as you are the only other one to have been in my body it stands to reason that it is your fault."

"God Regina calm down. It wasn't me OK. It can't have been, the inks not even fresh, it's completely healed over. Henry was complaining about a ring yesterday so I just assumed it was that one, not that he made any sense."

"What did he say, Miss Swan." Regina asked staring at the white design on her tan finger.

Emma quickly explained to the still angry woman the conversation with their son the day before still having no idea what he had been talking about.

"What does it even mean anyway?" Emma asked completely baffled looking to the brunette for answers.

"I don't know yet" She replied. "Get dressed, we are going to pay Mr Gold a visit." then turning and leaving the room with as much grace and poise as someone in a soaked bathrobe could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Emma uses a royal title incorrectly, Regina has scandalous thoughts and Mr gold is well, Mr Gold.


	10. Fate has a sense of humor

Regina headed to the front door of 108 Mifflin Street looking back at the hastily dressed sheriff behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Emma snatched her keys off the side table in the foyer.

"Uh driving. I thought that was pretty obvious." She replied dangling the keys in the other woman's face still annoyed that she had been harried into seeing Gold before she had even had breakfast.

"I'm not riding in that vomit colored junk heap of scrap metal" Regina snarked.

"I wasn't expecting your Royal bitchiness to anyway. I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pomp and circumstance of your bitch-mobile."

"It isn't a bitch-mobile. It is a Mercedes and I don't even know why I am having this conversation with you when I'd be surprised if there is even an engine in that festering horse sled you call a car."

"Well pardon me, you've obviously mistaken me for some one who gives a damn." Emma said as she marched out the front door towards her beloved bug fuming at the vindictive woman behind her.

Emma yanked open the door to her bug slouching down into the front seat. Jamming her keys in the ignition taking two tries to turn it over she headed down towards main street to Mr Golds pawn shop.

Emma quickly walked through the front door of Mr Gold's shop the bell ringing as she entered. She wasn't even certain he would be here this early in the morning.

"Gold!" She called turning swiftly at the sound of the shops bell behind her to see the still angry ex-mayor scowling at the bell.

"You couldn't have waited for me? Do you even know why we are here Sheriff?" Regina drawled sarcastically the rest of her would be statement cut off by movement from the back of the shop.

"Sheriff Swan and Miss Mills to what do I owe the pleasure of this early visit." He said giving them a knowing glance.

"Cut the crap Gold, you know why we're here. We want to know what you did to us." Emma said.

"What ever do you mean Dear. I have been far too busy getting to know my son and newly found grandson to meddle in your insignificant lives.

"You, the dark one have a grandson?" scoffed Regina.

"Yes it seems I do, but you didn't get the birth announcement did you dearie. My son, is Henry's father..."

"What?" asked Regina looking between Gold and Emma simultaneously.

"Do I have to spell it out for you. Miss Swan and my son..."

" Guys can we not talk about this. I am right here." Emma interrupted awkwardly.

"And when were you planning on telling me this piece of information? How long did you think you could keep that from me?" Regina glared at Emma.

" I was going to tell you but I was kind of busy trying to stop you and your mother from killing me and my entire family. Then I had a small case of the freaky Fridays and had to deal with a whole town hating me, so I'm sorry it didn't come up earlier." Emma deadpanned.

"My, my a bit of tension in the family isn't there. Why we are all practically related now, I see fate has a sense of humor." Gold laughed.

"Shut up, Gold." Snarled Emma. "We didn't come here to discuss family vacations. Tell us what you know. Why did Regina and I swap bodies?"

A knowing look crossed Gold's face un-missed by Regina who was scrutinizing his every inch trying to see the family resemblance between her adopted son and the man who had helped mold her into the person she was today.

"You know something, now share." hissed Regina.

"And don't lie. I can tell, remember, it's my super power." Emma said backing up the woman who she had been fighting with only two minutes before.

" As you very well know all magic comes with a price." He stated.

"We aren't here for magic Gold." Emma said.

"No you are not, such a shame all that power." He said looking her up and down. "But you do want something, you want knowledge and I have found that in this land knowledge is power, well a power of sorts at least."

"What do you want Gold?" Regina said cutting him off mid speech.

"Oh nothing really. I just wish to spend time with my son and grandson unhindered by yourself and Miss Swan here and in exchange I shall tell you what I know."

"You will go nowhere near my son. I don't know what your plan is but I don't want him involved in any of it." Regina snapped.

"Question my motives all you want Dearie but they are mine. What you have is an opportunity, now do we have a deal?

"No!" growled Regina.

"Yes. You can spend time with Henry. Only if him and Neil are together and we won't get in your way." Emma cut in.

"What" Emma said looking at Regina who was giving her what must have been an I will destroy your happiness expression and shrugged. " Well it's not like Neil is ever going to see him. Trust me, he hates his father almost more than the town hates you."

"So we have a deal then?" Gold inquired of both women.

"Yes." Regina reluctantly stated. "Now tell us what you know imp."

"My, my so hasty aren't we dear." he said letting out a small laugh. "Don't enjoy being the one carrying the mark I see.

"You put it there you can get rid of it." Spat Regina lifting her tattooed hand. " I refuse to be a pawn in yet another of your mind games."

"You wound a man with your accusations." Rumple cried in mock sadness clutching his chest before giving his most impish smile. "I can see it Dear, it practically radiates magic. I knew from the moment you walked in you carried it. "

"But if you only knew the moment we walked in then you can't have been the one who cast the spell. Could you?" Emma asked Gold.

"It would have been possible for me to cast the spell, yes, however it was not I who did the casting."a smugness settling over his face at the game of cat and mouse he was playing with the two women.

"It is a charming wee spell indeed, it takes a lot of magic to swap two people's psyches without damaging either. Whilst the idea of you being trapped in each others body amuses me to no end, I however have nothing to gain from such events nor such a large use of magic. Waste not want not they say."

"He's telling the truth. It wasn't him." Emma told Regina who seemed to be growing more frustrated by the second.

"Well who did?" She snapped at Gold.

"I have my suspicions, but I wouldn't want to dabble in conjecture." he stated.

"Just spit it out Gold." Emma growled, Regina's mood rubbing off on the blonde sheriff.

"I can tell you that it was not dark magic therefore eliminating yourself, myself and your dearly departed mother." he said giving what one would call an almost sympathetic look at Regina."

A dark look crossed Regina's face clouding her features. " I am going to destroy that pompous fairy and her group of obtuse little nuns. She has no idea who she has messed with, I will not be made a fool of.

"Did I teach you nothing Dear! You should know that those bumbling fools do not have a large enough quantity of fairy dust for a transformation such as this." he giggled. " The best they could do with what they have is to put your consciousness in a tree; let alone another person and vice verse. No there is only one who could have performed such a task. I'm surprised that you hadn't worked it out. Your hate must have blinded you into underestimating her." he said turning to smile his most impish grin at the very confused sheriff letting out a cackle of glee.

"You! You did this!?" Regina stormed, rounding on the blonde woman.

"No! At least I don't think so. No harm, no foul, right?" A look of surprise crossing her face.

"No harm? I was stuck in your body Miss Swan. I think the emotional trauma of that situation comes most definitely under harm."

"Yeah well I was stuck in yours and if anybody was going to get hurt it would have been me getting lynched yesterday."

"That can be arranged, Sheriff"

"Well go ahead, not so Madame Mayor. What's stopping you."

"Henry wouldn't like it." She snarled.

"Not so powerful now are you Miss Mills, if an eleven year old boy is calling the shots."Emma sniped.

"As exciting as this is ladies I would prefer if there wasn't a family domestic in the middle of my store. We are all family now, after all." Gold quipped. " So unless there is something else I will be asking you to leave."

"Oh we aren't going anywhere Gold until you answer the rest of our questions." Regina snapped putting out the fireball in her hand and attempting to bring her boiling emotions under control. She needed as much information as possible and if that meant setting aside killing the sheriff immediately then so be it.

"What does the mark mean?" She asked lifting her right hand showing him clearly the white ink tattoo on her finger.

"Think upon it as a token of the spell, a magical timepiece that will return to its original form once the spells intended effect has taken place."

"And what is the spells intended effect, exactly?"

"As you know dearie Magic is emotion and the only person who can answer that is the caster. I believe that this is one for Miss Swan to answer." He said turning towards the sheriff grinning at her discomfort.

"I, uh, I don't know. Are you sure it was even me? I mean I can't really even do magic let alone remember doing some weird mojo shit to Regina. I definitely wouldn't do it to myself if that were the case."

"It would make sense that you can't remember casting the spell. The amount of power needed for a spell like that is quite large but is normally cast on two others and not the caster themselves. I am not surprised that you are unable to remember doing it as it consumes more power than most have. Which usually results in death for the caster or makes the enchantment unpredictable and capricious."

"So your saying I could die?" Emma asked.

"No, Miss Swan. You could have died but alas you did not and so we must continue to suffer your existence. What Gold is trying to say is that you have somehow managed to create a spell that changes at will in connection to your original goal; whatever the goal may be as you can't even remember it. I am almost surprised to say that you are more of and idiot, than your idiot father and he managed to nearly drown himself in a river after waking up from a coma." Regina explained in her most condescending and vindictive voice.

"What about the dreams? Gold." Regina asked as she turned to him.

"What dreams are you talking about?" asked Emma as she struggled to process the large quantity of information now in her brain.

"I have had a few dreams while in your body; I would prefer not to talk about them. I would have assumed that you would also be having dreams."

"Oh, well I might have... if I had slept last night."

"What on earth were you doing Miss Swan that involved you being up all night."

"I was celebrating having my body back..." She said trailing off seeing the horrified look on the other woman's face realizing what she must have thought. "Oh God, Regina I just put on some music with my headphones, shaved my legs and danced a little."

Regina quickly erased the R rated version of Emma Swan that had passed through her brain momentarily turning to focus all her attention on Rumpelstiltskin who was watching the scene with delight.

"Well?" She snarked.

"Oh, yes Dear. As was pointed out in the previous conversation any questions to do with the nature of the curse fall solely on the shoulders of our capable sheriff therefore fulfilling my side of the deal. I'm afraid you will have to find the true origin of the enchantment and any subsequent effects from Miss Swan. Just remember Dear all magic comes with a price." He said while ushering two very bewildered women towards the door. Reaching up to turn the open sign to closed on the door before guiding them out onto the street with minimal words of protest.

"Enjoy your time together, Dearies. I will certainly be enjoying my end of the deal." He laughed as he retreated back into his store leaving two very confused and frustrated women in his wake.


	11. Fire and brimstone

Emma was in shock. She had no idea what the fuck was going on and all the sassy brunette could do was glare at her like she had killed her first-born child and was waiting to exact revenge. She couldn't deal with this, any of it. It was as if she was stuck in the bottom of a pit and life or fate or what ever it was, was down there too, digging the hole even deeper. She knew she should stick around and actually talk to the woman about everything but she didn't know where to start. She couldn't bring herself to start, even if she tried and so she left. Getting in her yellow bug with a quick glance back towards the still fuming ex-mayor muttering that they would talk when she returned to the mansion later that day.

She didn't really know where she was driving until she ended up pulling up in-front of the apartment that she shared with her newly found mother and father. It was the closest thing she had to a home, a sense of normalcy and wondered when her life would ever become sane. She sat in the car wanting to move but not wanting to at the same time. The weight of the last few days and months settling over her like a jacket that was too small, restricting and uncomfortable. Her happiness at being back in her own body had significantly faded in a matter of a few hours, replaced by the unsettling feeling that this was only the beginning of her troubles. She felt reluctant to go inside knowing that Mary-Margaret or Snow (she wasn't really certain what to call her) would be upstairs in her bed, barely talking or eating, looking like a lost child after the events that lead to Cora's death. Emma was quietly amazed that Regina hadn't used the opportunity in Emma's body to exact revenge on the woman who was her arch nemesis and was thankful that she had manged to show some restraint. She still had no idea what the woman had done in her body the previous day and assumed that there would probably be some conversations that she wouldn't quite understand. She wanted to tell David and Snow what had happened but was certain that the volatile brunette wouldn't want her to say anything until they knew that the whole situation was over; which according to Gold wasn't. It's not over until the fat lady sings she thought or the ring becomes a ring in my case.

Pulling herself from her beloved bug shoulders hunched and dragging her feet. She headed up to the loft to do damage control on anything Regina had caused the previous day and to ease some of the guilt at not being more supportive of her emotionally traumatized mother. It was hard she thought Snow had lived in a black and white world her whole life, a lot like the one that Henry lived in now, but Emma had always lived in the grey. She didn't believe herself to be a good or bad person, she just believed she was a person who could make good or bad choices. That was why she found it so hard to be around Snow at the moment. Snow believed that she was just an inherently good person and now that she had done something 'evil' she had become a ghost of her former self.

Emma Swan didn't know what to think about any of it. She should in all honesty drag both Mary Margaret and Regina into the station for murder/manslaughter charges but the rules and regulations of this world just didn't seem to coexist with those of the fairytale land. It all just felt like vigilante justice to her and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it all, how she felt about her role in it as the proclaimed savior.

Using her key to unlock the door she called out to who ever was home not wanting to startle anyone after the recent events. Everyone was still on high alert for Regina to come crashing through in a murderous rage and wreak havoc on the short-haired brunette. Emma was greeted by only silence as she shut the door and assumed that the other woman was sleeping. After a glance towards her cordoned off section of the main room she noticed that the bed was empty. Weird she thought flicking a text to David asking where she was. The man was already out on patrol fulfilling the sheriff's duties while Emma was monitoring Regina. It had been strange hiring her same age father to become her deputy sheriff but he seemed suited to the job and most people respected him due to the whole prince thing.

She headed up to her room to collect some more clothes considering she was apparently babysitting Regina for who knows how long. Charming had done an OK job at getting her clothes. He had thrown a pair of jeans, tank top and a sweater she never wore into a bag but he had forgotten the essentials or choose to forget them, not wanting to rifle through his adult daughters underwear. Placing everything she thought she would need for a weeks stay at the Mayoral mansion in a black rubbish bag reminding herself she should really just invest in some sort of travel bag, knowing that the ex-mayor wouldn't be able to help herself not to snarkily comment when she saw it.

Her phone rang, David having received her message and called her back.

"Hey Em."

"Hi. Do you know where Mary-Mar- I mean Snow is? Shes not here and she hasn't left that bed in almost a week now. I mean, not that it isn't good she's up."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm not sure where she is. You don't think Regina has taken her do you? he said almost panicked.

"No. She hasn't got her. I was with her all morning and she has a lot more to deal with at the moment than hunting down Snow." Emma trailed off not wanting to give any more information, the silence settling between them.

"Oh, OK then. I trust you Emma but I'll have a look when I'm out on patrol. I was just about to leave now anyway. Could you stop by the station and finish up the invoices they need to be sent out today and I don't have the authority to sign them off."

"Yeah sure. I was planning to catch up on some of my paperwork anyway. It's at least something I can do from the mansion. It will almost be like old times with Regina nagging me for my lack of organization."

"Well at least she doesn't have to read them anymore" He chuckled.

"I doubt that will make her less judgy." Emma sighed. "Oh and I thought Henry could come around for tea tonight with Me and Regina. We will have worked most of the kinks out by then and I think it would be good for her to see him, make her a little less murdery and you can pick him up after." Thinking to herself that having their son around was likely to make the brunette more tolerable, even if only for a few hours, especially after the whole Cora thing and now the body swap issue. She had realized after their interaction the day before just how badly Henry treated Regina and she wanted to try fix it. God, she thought when did I start caring about Regina's feelings. Whatever her new-found reason was, she realized that his presence would only be a good thing for herself. Henry was like a fluffy straight jacket with a Valium drip to the temperamental brown-eyed woman and Emma Swan could do with a bit of professional help when it came to dealing with her.

"Yeah about Henry. Neil was asking to spend some time with him so I told him he could pick him up after school. I assumed you wouldn't mind too much seeing as he's not sure how long he will be in town. I'll get him to drop him off before tea." David mumbled knowing that the situation between Emma and Neil was a raw issue and that Henry still hadn't forgiven her for telling him his father was dead.

"You what?" She sighed. " I guess I don't really have a choice do I? He will just run off to see him anyway if I say no. God knows the kid is good at sneaking around. Fine, tell Neil to drop him off at six. I'll text you with any other details. Call me if you see Mary-Margaret. Got to go, bye." She said reluctantly hanging up.

Emma finished packing the few remaining belongings that she would need for her hopefully short stay with the ex Mayor giving the loft one last glance thinking of her missing room-mate/mother and headed down to her beloved bug.

* * *

Regina had headed home after the meeting with Gold pulling into place the mask she wore with the town not wanting anyone to see how angry and confused she was about the encounter. She had decided on the drive home that she was going to find out as much as possible about this kind of enchantment knowing that due to the fact most people died doing it on themselves there was probably very little information to be gained. She was a resourceful woman though and refused to be under the influence of any magic Emma Swan had placed on her. She didn't want to admit it but knew that she was slightly impressed that the idiotic woman had been able to do it at all. On the other hand the fact that she had that much power to complete such a spell and was untrained in how to control it made Regina feel nervous. Emma Swan was a nuclear reactor just waiting to go off; a nuclear reactor full of boundless magic and it was frightening.

Throwing her keys on the side table and putting away her coat she headed into her study to brush up on her magical history, carrying the books that she had picked up from the crypt under her fathers mausoleum on the way home. She had hurried past the room holding her mothers casket at the time not wanting to remember her mothers last words "This would have been enough. You would have been enough." echoing through her brain like a record stuck on loop. They were words that juxtaposed everything Regina had ever known about her mother, everything her mother was, everything her mother had done. They were the words that no mater how hard she tried she just couldn't align them with the woman she had grown up with and so they were stuck in her head building into a cacophony of sound, fueling her desire for revenge.

Regina was halfway through a book from 20th century India called Ichhapuran – fulfilling the wish knowing that even stories at this point would help. She planned to be as thorough as possible in her research not wanting any scrap of information to be missed, worrying that it might be essential to understanding how to reverse any future effects. She was startled to hear a knock at the door, it wasn't as if she got many visitors now that she had once again become the Evil Queen to the citizens of Storybrooke and not just their controlling Mayor. She felt hesitant about answering it at first knowing that the sheriff knew where the spare key was kept and was blasé enough to just invite herself in regardless of whether she was wanted or not. She steeled her resolve checking her mask was in place to confront who ever was on the front steps knowing that she could protect herself with magic if need be.

Opening the front door she was surprised to see the saviors mother standing on the steps looking bedraggled and hollow as if she hadn't slept in days. Well that's the least she deserves Regina thought giving the woman a glance up and down.

"You." Regina said looking at her enemy.

"Kill me." Snow implored her eyes full of pain.

Regina let out a snicker "What?"

"Regina we have been fighting for so long. It has cost us so much. It has to end before anyone else dies. So... please... just do it." implored Snow offering herself up like a sacrificial lamb

Regina smirked at the sight in front of her, shaking her head "Henry would never forgive me." She deadpanned.

"But do you know what my problem is?" Regina asked. "I never learn from my mistakes." thrusting her hand into the open chest of her nemesis in front of her clutching for her heart causing the other woman to stagger and cry out in pain. Ripping the magically enhanced beating organ from her chest. Regina stared at the heart of the person she believed had caused her the most pain in her life, giving a smirk at what she saw.

"Huh." She said.

"What? Asked Snow still recovering from the force of the other woman's hand being in her body.

"Do you see that?" Regina asked holding the woman's heart up for her to see. Her finger moving to point at what looked like a dark swirling mist in the center of the organ.

"What did you do to it?"

"Oh I didn't do that, you did it." Regina stared at her almost daring her to rebuke what she was saying. "you darkened yourself."

"No, no, no." Snow pleaded tears falling silently from her eyes.

"Yes." Regina said surely. "And once you blacken your heart, it only grows darker, and darker. Trust me I know." Glancing once again at the pulsating object in her hand.

"So crush it." Snow begged. "Do it, crush it, get it over with."

"And put you out of your misery. I don't need to destroy you, you're doing it to yourself. And along the way you'll bring down that perfect little family you fought so hard to reunite." Regina stated glaring at the woman who had taken so much from her. "And then Henry will be mine."

"Kill me." begged Snow.

Regina smiled fighting back tears of happiness at the destruction of her enemy and dealt what she believed to be a winning blow. "You see, I can have everything." She smiled in joy as she thrust the now blackened heart back into Snows chest. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear, her hand still holding the woman's beating organ. "Thanks to you."

Swiftly removing her hand and leaving the woman's heart now safely in her body she glared at the intruder on her front steps.

"Now get off my porch." she glared before turning and moving back into her home to celebrate the small piece of happiness that had come from her mothers death.

* * *

Walking into the station Emma quickly noticed the file of paperwork David had mentioned on her office desk sitting on top of a large stack of reports he must have dug out for her to finish back at the mansion. The stack looked a lot tidier than what she would have thought he would have been capable of doing. She assumed that he would be more like herself, content for it to just make it to the desk in the first place.

"Yeah, I tidied it up a bit. David had it falling off the desk like a river."

Emma quickly turned around towards the voice startled having thought she was the only one in.

"Oh my God, Ruby! Are you trying to kill me?" Emma asked in mock exasperation.

"Not this time." She smirked. " I worry for the safety of Storybrooke when their sheriff is so easily startled." Ruby joked playfully.

"Haha, funny guy. What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at the diner?

"Yes, but I told Granny that I was needed as a volunteer at the station today. I couldn't take any more of her talk about the town council and what everyone is doing wrong. I mean do you blame me? You practically went ape shit at it yesterday. I thought I was going to have to put you on a leash and I'm the one with the wolf problem." She laughed a wide smile playing across her face. "No, but seriously though, I was a bit worried about you yesterday. You didn't seem yourself but then I just figured that you must have had a massive hangover. Mine was killing me, my wolf hearing was killing me. Do you know what it's like to hear the thumping in you head on full sound? It felt like the death truck had hit me and then forgotten to take me with it. Not fun."

"Yeah." Emma laughed. "I have to admit yesterday was a pretty full on day . I'm feeling more like myself today."

She returned to the paperwork sitting on her desk and signed off on the ones David needed to send away that day.

"No kidding. Yesterday it was like you woke up as Regina the she devil incarnate coming down to smite us from your high horse. I was almost wondering when the fire and brimstone was going to make an appearance with the performance you put on." Ruby said trailing off becoming aware that what she was saying might actually offend the blonde.

"Something like that." Emma said awkwardly knowing that if she had stayed to talk to Regina that morning she would have had some context to understand what Ruby was saying, distorted context but it would have been better than none.

"Sorry." Ruby said sheepishly. "I mean it's just that when we were out the night before you and Regina got into it big time. I was surprised that you didn't end up hitting her. At one point I thought to my self, Emma is going to rip her face off, literally, you know? So it was just weird that you were all pro Regina at the meeting. Sorry if I offended you or anything."

"Na, it's all good Rubes. To be honest I can't actually remember anything from girls' night. Would you be able to tell me-

Emma was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. Noticing that it was David calling she quickly picked up.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked.

"No it's not. Emma I found Snow when I was out on patrol. She was just sitting outside Regina's house on the street crying her eyes out and she won't tell me what happened. I wanted go around there and ask but I need to get her somewhere safe and I thought it would be best if you did it."

Emma winced at the stupidity of it all. Snow had clearly sought out Regina and she couldn't understand what her possible motivation for doing it would be. She just hoped that the erratic brunette hadn't done anything she couldn't come back from. There was no way she was explaining that to the kid.

"Take her home David. I'll handle Regina and tell you anything I find out."

Hanging up her phone she quickly gathered the needed files and gave Ruby an apologetic smile.

"I'll catch up with you later Rubes. I've got to go but I really want to hear about girls night."

Wincing as she headed for the door not knowing what she would find when she returned to the Mayoral mansion she resigned herself to the unknown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Regina discusses spring cleaning, Emma and Regina have an I'm the best parent moment and suddenly there are too many forks."


	12. Brushing up on ignorance

Emma drove as fast as she dared over to 108 Mifflin street wishing that David didn't have the cruiser so she could put the siren on. Pulling up outside the house she got out of her bug slamming the door and stormed up the front path to the house. Regina had heard the car pull up in front and went down to greet the hurricane that was most likely making it's way towards her. She opened the front door just as the sheriff made it up the front steps and was faced with a very angry blonde.

"What the fuck Regina?" Emma said advancing towards the brunette.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear." Regina stated plainly attempting to look aloof and uninterested. She had known that the short-haired brunette had loitered outside her house for a while after their conversation. She also knew that Charming had been the one to find her sobbing on the road and pick her up. What she had wondered was why he hadn't immediately stormed up to the front doors to nobly challenge her to some form of duel to the death. It was apparent now she thought as the blonde across from her was looking at her with anger and what she thought might be disappointment.

"Don't play dumb with me, Regina. You know exactly what I am talking about."

"I assure you I have not a clue what you are asking." Regina said in her best politicians voice.

"Liar. Don't forget, super power remember." Emma said tapping her head. "What was Mary Margaret doing here. I know she was out front bawling her eyes out."

"Oh that." Regina said simply. " Your beloved mother came round for tea time. A lady never declines tea time. We had a lovely conversation about her actions recently. So I had a wee look at her heart and noticed it was a bit dirty. She wanted me to fix it but I told her that I wasn't a maid and don't do spring cleaning. So I gave it back to her and she left. Any tears were completely on her part. I have no idea why she sat outside my house and cried her eyes out. You will have to ask her." she said smugly a vindictive smile on her face.

"You ripped my mothers heart out!" Emma yelled.

"I believe plucked it from her chest would be a better phrase but I put it back. No harm no foul as you would say Sheriff Swan"

"For fucks sake Regina." Emma let out a sigh loud enough to fill the room. She was annoyed and frustrated at the woman in front of her for doing something so stupid but at the same time slightly amazed that when she had been given the chance Snow had actually walked away from the encounter. Mary Margaret had a death wish coming to see the woman who's mother she had killed and Emma felt some of her frustration turn towards her for doing so.

"We have bigger problems going on right now than a few decades old vendetta. Can you just leave Mary Margaret alone for the time being, surely another couple of weeks won't put you off track. God you had twenty-eight years to do something and you didn't." Emma said seeing the closed off expression on the other woman's face and relented a little. "I get it OK. What she did was wrong and I'm sorry about Cora even though she might have been the shittiest person alive. She was still your mother and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through that because no one deserves that not even Evil Queens or tyrannical mayors. I'm sorry for a lot of things and I wish that it would have happened differently because you were trying to change. I could see it and Henry could see it and some of this is my fault because I can't help thinking that if I had only believed you hadn't killed Archie then none of this would have happened. So I'm sorry for everything, including this fucked up situation we are in."

Regina looked at the blonde woman in front of her giving her the most heartfelt apology that she had ever heard. No one had ever apologized to her before for their actions which had spurred the brunette to commit atrocities. Everyone had just focused on what she had done and not why she had done it. She felt confused at how one minute the blonde had been looking like she was going to murder her in her own house to forcefully but sincerely apologizing. It was touching she thought and she had never liked the woman more than in that moment as she had caused small cracks in the woman's armor to appear, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered barely heard over the other woman's heavy breathing.

"You're welcome." the blonde said noticing the profound effect that her words had on the former mayor not wishing to say more for fear that the woman would close up and revert to her snarky vindictive self. She hadn't been meaning to say any of those things to Regina but something had just clicked. She wasn't talking to an Evil Queen or a bitchy mayor she was just talking to a woman whose mother had been taken away from her. Murdered by the one person she hated most, with no one to say sorry or care in the slightest and it had just felt wrong.

Emma shuffled her feet awkwardly looking at the ground the two women standing in silence.

"I thought maybe we could talk... about what's happening. I told David we would sort out the 'living in the same space for the good of the town thing' before Henry came over tonight." Emma said trailing off.

"Henry's coming here? To see you." Regina said flatly.

"To see us actually. I thought it would be nice to have dinner together. The three of us. I thought it was a good idea after the crazy day we had yesterday just being able to focus on something we both love, something normal."

Regina laughed at the statement. " When is the three of us having dinner normal. Henry hates me and only sees me as the Evil Queen. I doubt it will be the most pleasant evening."

"Look I can call David and cancel if you want." Emma said getting out her phone.

"No. Don't." Regina quickly spluttered out in a most un-Regina like fashion before composing herself once more. " Dinner sounds great as long as you are not cooking Miss Swan. Who knows what atrocities I would be forced to endure if I let you near my kitchen."

"Great, because I wasn't planning on cooking." the blonde smirked. "Now can we talk like adults?"

"I most certainly can. I however can not attest to your abilities on the subject, sheriff."

"Very funny." Emma rolled her eyes. "We need to work out why we swapped bodies."

"Gold already explained how it worked or were you not listening."

"I was listening but I meant why we swapped, not how. Why did we have to swap bodies and not something else?" Emma said thinking out loud not really directing the question at the other woman.

"No, what we need to know Miss Swan is why we changed back."

"I don't know, it just happened maybe it was just finished."

"If it was finished then I wouldn't still have this ring tattooed on my finger.

"Maybe it just wasn't working so it changed. Gold said it might do that."

"That's the problem. We don't know the origin of the intent behind the enchantment. I have been researching while you were away and I have learnt a few disturbing things. Normally this type of situation is caused by either an artifact imbued with magic or a deep felt wish. After looking at what happened I think that is is perhaps a combination of both. I think that you may have wished for some unknown outcome and in the process imbued my ring with magical properties."

"Cut the crap Regina even I know that this kind of thing only happens to help two people see from the other persons point of view, to help them understand each other. There is no point otherwise."

"Indeed." Regina said slowly. " In that case and I fear you are correct, then we have a bigger problem. According to my research the enchantment will continue to change until it believes we have completed our goal however complicated that may be."

"OK. So what's the problem?"

"The enchantment will drain magic from the subjects involved each time it changes taking more and more to continue the effects."

"And? So what? We both lose some magic but it recharges right?"

"All cases I have seen of this and there were very few show that eventually the amount of magic taken will be more than what the holders possess. Every case I have read about has eventuated to death."

"Sorry what!?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you miss Swan. If we can not achieve what ever unattainable goal you have set for us then we will die, both of us."

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding me."

"I do not kid Miss Swan. I thought you should know as I do not intend to leave Henry parent-less however much I may wish to be rid of you."

"So what do we do?" Emma asked feeling overwhelmed by the new information.

"We need to find out exactly what the intent of the enchantment you have placed on us is." Regina sighed. "And we will need to start actively trying to understand each other"

"For Henry." Regina quickly said.

"Yes, for Henry." Emma frowned.

"I will attempt to tone down my demeanor towards you I suppose if you are able to tone down your idiotic tendencies. Hopefully we will be able to get through this clusterfuck you have put us in." Regina said letting her mask slip for once, the frustration at the situation showing on her face.

Oh my god." Emma said laughing. " I don't think I have ever heard you swear before. It's almost nice to know you're actually human."

Regina gave Emma her best glare. "I try not to swear Miss Swan as it is crass and I prefer to use my intelligence when insulting people rather than use words that even a five year old can repeat."

"Yeah well that and I assume you enjoy people having to go home and look up what you have called them." Emma chuckled enjoying the lighthearted moment amongst the heavy weight of the conversation.

"Is that what you had to do, sheriff?" Regina said coyly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had to go and purchase a dictionary to further your vocabulary."

"No, madam mayor. I would have to purchase the whole library with the range of things that you have called me." a self depreciating smile still on her face.

"Well at least it has you brushing up on your ignorance dear." Regina said thoroughly enjoying the line of conversation. She would never admit it but she secretly enjoyed the word play that she engaged in with the blonde. No one stood up to her the way that Emma Swan did, no one else got into her personal space, into her head like the infuriating woman. Regina loved it, loved the challenge not that she would ever admit it even on pain of death.

"So now what?" Emma asked.

"Now sheriff, I make dinner. Henry is coming over." She smiled as she moved out the study towards the kitchen reveling in getting one over on the blonde.

* * *

The door bell had not rung. The only warning the two women got telling them their son had arrived for dinner was the loud noise of the front door crashing open and swinging back on its self and the sound of running feet in the foyer.

Regina emerged from the kitchen taking off the apron that she had been wearing as Emma Swan made her way down the stairs from the guest room she had been in.

"Henry." Regina smiled down at her son so happy to see him that she didn't even care he had just dropped his backpack and coat in the middle of the foyer and had been running in the house.

"Hey Kid." Emma grinned happy that he had arrived making the remainder of her evening slightly more tolerable now that he was here to act as a human shield between his two mothers even though they had both said they would try. For Henry she thought.

"Hi mom." Henry said to Emma. He had been hesitant about seeing his mothers after one had lied to him and the other had tried to kill his biological family but deep down he knew Emma was trying to protect him. He still wasn't over the whole evil queen thing but he still loved his adopted mother even though it sometimes pained him to think about.

Emma saw the look that crossed Regina's face at being snubbed by her son and quickly elbowed him in the direction of his other parent. Regina shot the blonde a look of loathing not wanting the other woman's pity in any form and especially not over the child she had raised for ten years.

" I thought maybe you could put your stuff in your room and then wash up.I made your favorite for dinner. It should be ready in five minutes." She smiled at him wishing that she could just go back to the days when he hadn't questioned her every word, searching her actions for ulterior motives. With a nod from Emma he gathered his dropped possessions and headed up the stairs looking back at the two women still standing in the foyer.

Emma looked at Regina with a twinkle in her eye. "You made pop tarts for dinner, Henry's favorite, that's awesome. I would have thought you would be a stickler for the standard meat and veges but this is way better."

"Pop tarts is not dinner, Miss Swan. Henry's favorite dinner is lasagna if you must know although I think I am finally understanding why he had to go to the dentist so many times after you arrived in town if you believe pop tarts is a suitable supplement for a child's meal."

"I'm joking Regina. I don't just feed him pop tarts for dinner. Sometimes we alternate with ice-cream." She said jokingly unable to help herself from getting one last dig at the former mayor.

"Did someone say pop tarts?"

Both women turned towards the front door that had been hastily thrown open upon Henry's arrival and stared at the the scruffy looking man that was casually leaning on the door frame.

"Neil." Emma said with a false sense of politeness.

"Hey Em, Madam mayor." he said drawing out the last two words over pronouncing each. " If I had known we were having family dinner tonight I would have brought some jam or wine. I'm not really sure what accompanies pop tarts best." he smiled knowing how awkward the whole situation was.

"What I feed my son is of no concern to you Mr Cassady. If I wish to feed him pop tarts for dinner then I shall feed him pop tarts. Now let me make my self quite clear, you are not wanted here, you are not family and you will not be staying for dinner." Regina's possessive side coming out giving him her blood chilling stare.

Neil laughed awkwardly backing out on to the front porch.

"Yeah I better get going. Things to do. Em, madam mayor. Bye Henry." he yelled up to the second floor before turning and sauntering away as if he had not a care in the world.

Emma smirked at Regina eyebrows raised in amusement. She didn't like Neil or the fact that he wanted to spend time with Henry. There were no warm feelings between them anymore not after he had sent her to prison and skipped out on their unborn son, not that he knew but that wasn't the point. He was one of a long list of people who had left and betrayed her and it was kind of nice to see him shot down so easily by Henry's adoptive mother.

"What?" Regina asked in exasperation seeing the smirk on the sheriffs face.

"Oh, nothing." Emma replied her smirk turning into a shit eating grin.

"Well it wasn't as if I was going to invite him into play happy families. I don't just pick up strays off the street. I think one is quite enough." She replied sarcasm thick in her voice rolling her eyes at the still grinning woman.

Closing the door she turned and headed for the kitchen and its wafting aroma announcing that the food was ready.

"So, it is pop tarts for dinner then." Emma called after her, enjoying all too much the glare she knew would be on the other woman's retreating face.

* * *

Regina had set the dining table beautifully complete with a small arrangement of flowers wanting everything to be just right for Henry. She had spent the last few hours in the kitchen effortlessly making his favorite food and had even surprised herself by baking a rich chocolate cake for dessert something she normally would only do on special occasions. She didn't know when she would be able to spend time with her son and so she had splurged a little and allowed the sugary treat just this once.

Emma had collected Henry from his room and made her way to the dining room placing herself across from the boy. She laughed inwardly to herself at the amount of effort the brunette had put into everything. She felt like she was in some kind of lifetime movie with the flowers and the expensive china and the assortment of cutlery all placed with precision around the white plate. Emma couldn't help herself from playing with it all, rearranging all her cutlery into a small teepee while Henry looked on giggling at her antics.

Regina walked into the room carrying the still steaming dish of lasagna having already placed the Greek salad she had made on the table and shot the blonde a look of annoyance at the destruction she had caused to her pristine setting. Emma looked sheepish at the glare remembering that it had been only hours earlier that she had promised that they would both try harder to make things work and attempted put the cutlery back where she had claimed them from. Why were there so many forks she thought holding up two nearly identical ones to Henry who gave a shrug the only difference being that one was slightly shorter.

Regina was constantly astounded at the sheriffs ignorance and gave her a look that conveyed that she thought she was an idiot.

"The shorter one is a salad fork Miss Swan and goes next to the plate. The longer is the meat fork and sits on the outside I'm certain even you can handle that." Regina snarked a bit disgruntled at the woman having destroyed the table setting.

"I apologize you majesty, I have never had to dine with royalty before." Emma replied sarcastically.

"It looks great mom." Henry directed at Regina knowing that the use of familial ties would calm the woman and diffuse some of the growing tension at the table.

"Thank you dear." Regina smiled a thousand watt smile at the boy quickly dishing some of the food onto his waiting plate before serving her self and the blonde.

Emma quickly dug in never letting good food go to waste and let out a contented sigh at the exquisite dish. Damn Regina could cook she thought.

"Is everything all right Miss Swan?" Regina asked upon hearing the sigh a smug look on her face knowing just how good her lasagna was.

"Everything is fine thank you." Emma replied seeing the look cross the former mayors face. " I was just thinking that this is quite good. Second only to pop tarts or maybe ice-cream." She laughed upon seeing annoyance flash across the mayors face before turning towards Henry to continue her fun.

"Hey kid, do you want to know why there are really so many forks." She said leaning in conspiratorially towards her son holding a fork in each hand.

"One is for eating your dinner with and the other is to fend off any stray forks that might try and steal food from your plate." She laughed as she quickly darted out one fork to quickly snag some of the lasagna from his plate devouring it before waving her other fork in a defending motion an expression of mock challenge crossing her face.

"Really Miss Swan. Can we not make it through dinner with out you being an adult child?" Regina sighed.

"Probably not." She laughed before swooping in to try and take some food of the brunettes plate becoming quickly shocked when the woman managed to stop her intruding fork with her own cutlery.

"Wow Henry your moms a ninja why didn't you say something." Emma laughed.

"There are many things about me that you do not know, Miss Swan." Regina calmly turned back to her meal letting her son talk through the rest of dinner regaling the two women with talk of school and friends.

* * *

Emma sat in the guest room bed trying to drift off to sleep and thought of the evening that they had shared with Henry. The whole event had gone rather well if she thought about it and was actually quite enjoyable until the end. It wasn't until dessert that dinner had become a sour affair. Henry had been reluctant to eat the cake that Regina had made thinking that it was out of place with her character to let him have sugar and had automatically assumed that it must therefore be poisoned. He had swapped the plates that Regina had placed in front of them exchanging Regina's for the one in front of Emma. Not relenting until Regina had taken the first bite of the cake calling her the evil queen. Emma had once again been shocked at the boys behavior towards his adoptive mother and had waited to pull him aside to have words with him while Regina left to clean up the dishes using them as an excuse to hide the hurt that the boy had caused.

Emma had carried some dished into the kitchen using it as a guise to check if the brunette was OK and then left seeing that the woman wanted to be alone and went to find Henry. She found him in the study where he was waiting for David to pick him up. It had been hard to explain to the child that he needed to cut his adoptive mother some slack and that she had done a lot of wrong things but she had also been through a really tough situation and she deserved another chance at redemption. He had reminded her so much of Mary Margaret with the arguments he had put forth seeing everything in black and white but he had relented in the end at least saying that he would refrain from calling her the Evil Queen and would consider what Emma had said.

It had been hard seeing him walk off with David at the end of the night but he had at least made the effort to say goodbye to both mothers and even thanked Regina for making his favorite meal. It was a start at least she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: angsty, angsty, angst. Oh and did I mention a smidgen of angst. but seriously there shall be angst.


	13. It's too good to be true

_Her life was like watching a surreal chess game that had you trying to predict the next move, clearing potential obstacles out of the path to no avail each move only deepening the never ending struggle. She was sitting on a large feather bed taking up the majority of the cold draughty stone room. Everything around her was antiquated springing from a Shakespearean play, one that could only be described as a tragedy. The room breathed sorrow and discontent it settled upon the brown-eyed girl like a blanket, smothering her sense of self. It had been this way forever. Her entire existence of fourteen years the same never ending tragedy, encompassed by small glimmers of light almost indivisible to the eye. The girls earliest memories were of being afraid of her mother. Her father unable to do anything to change the girls fate and so she had been a dutiful daughter doing what was asked of her until she could find her happy ending._

_She had stayed up this night, the only light in her room the flickering of the fireplace that was doing little to stave of the cold, being resolute that she would be awake for when it came. There was to be a falling star this night. One that only happened every one hundred and fifty years. She moved from her expansive bed putting on a warm cloak and slipped into the unseen passageways of the castle. She was certain that her mother knew that the passageways existed as she was certain that her mother knew most things. Knowledge is power she would say and to her mother power was everything, using her daughter and the people around her to gain the upper hand in every situation. The girl knew that for a fact. She herself had been crafted and molded to become the epitome of power, her mother pushing her to become someone she didn't want to be. There was no way out her mother controlled everything, her whole life, to her the girl was but a mere possession to be used on whim when and how it suited her._

_It did not take her long to get through the passageways down towards the kitchen where she would be able to exit the castle wishing to be near her apple tree, planted in one of the back courtyards, the one piece of happiness her mother seemed to allow her. She walked up slowly greeting it as if it were an old friend placing her hand on its trunk, its branches bare in the winter cold. It was her only friend now in the place she called home. Her mother had seen to it that people were to wary to try and befriend the daughter of one of the most powerful witches around. People just didn't try any more she thought, resigning herself that it was what was best for everyone. She didn't want people to get hurt at her expense, which is exactly what would happen._

_Settling herself in the grass at the base of the tree she waited silently for the fallen star to come knowing that it would now only be moments until she could make her wish. An arrow of fire stretched across the blackened sky its blue white glow piercing the darkness leaving behind its wake a trail of white magic lasting but a few seconds. The girl held her breath at the sight bring all her hopes crashing to the forefront of her mind, everything that she wanted spilling out into the night air barely a whisper._

" _I wish that someone cared, so that I wouldn't have to feel so alone. I wish my mother could love me as I love her."_

_The light faded from the sky as quickly as the hope faded from the girl. She sat at the base of her tree hugging her small frame knowing that she was talking without being heard, suffering without stirring compassion. She had placed her last glimmers of hope on the star and just like its candle like visage it too had spluttered out leaving only despair and loneliness. Mother was right she thought, love is weakness or it wouldn't hurt this much resigning herself to solitude, her only friend an apple tree and the tears that were now streaming down her flawless skin._

" _My child." her father spoke placing a hand on her shoulder her body convulsing with the depths of her sobs having silently approached her from the castle. "What are you doing out here? You will catch your death in the night chill."handing her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears._

" _I made a wish upon a star." her words still ragged from tears. "but it will never come true."_

" _What did you wish for, my dear?" he asked._

" _I wished not to be so lonely." She uttered letting the rest fall out in barely a whisper. "and for mother to love me."_

" _Oh, child you are not lonely, you have me and your dear mother. Your mother loves you a lot she just shows it in a different way but do not doubt that she does. I understand that it is difficult but she only does what is best for you. I love you child, you are the light in my life do not forget that. Now come inside before you catch cold." he said giving her back an awkward pat always finding it hard to talk about his wife and daughters relationship._

" _I'm just going to stay out a little longer." she said not yet wanting to go back to her restricting rooms in the castle, once again rebuilding her walls to contain her emotions. Her father nodded at her request silently handing her his large cloak in compromise before heading back to the castle leaving the girl once more alone in the world._

_She sat with the cloak draped over her like a blanket but could still feel the cold of the night seeping into her bones, chilling them to match the feeling she had inside. Numb. She heard the footsteps approach this time and her heart soared at the thought that her father had seen through her facade in an attempt to hide how hurt she was. Hoping that he had come back to her, to comfort her and tell her that life would get better, that it would all work out eventually. Turning with a look of joy on her face, her heart fell._

" _Mother. What are you doing here?" She asked both curious and frightened at the same time. She never knew what her mothers agenda was and that was what made it all the more terrifying. The uncertainty. He mother looked at her giving her a knowing smile as a crocodile would give its prey._

" _Don't you know child, knowledge is power. I knew that you would not be able to contain your foolish whims. I knew all about the star tonight. Did you truly believe that your wish would come to be." her mother said the disgust showing clearly on her face at her daughter. "Your pathetic show of defiance will not be tolerated, dear. You belong to me and I will not have any blood of mine so pitiful and weak" she spat out at the girl sitting meekly in-front of her._

" _I'm sorry mother. I will do better. I'll be good. I swear. I'll be good." the girl uttered breathlessly staring at the ground repeating the words over and over willing them into being. She felt her chin being forced up by harsh hands her body following; her eyes meeting even harsher brown ones._

" _You dare question my love for you. Everything I do, I do for you. You will be great Regina. You will be queen and no one will question our power. You need to stop living in a dream because no child of mine will waste their life on fantasy. You don't need friends they are beneath you, beneath us. What you need is allies and powerful ones not some low life excuse of a human being to drag you off your path. I did what I had to do to ensure you future, to ensure your birth right and no one especially not a kitchen maid or a garden hand will keep you from that. They are not your friends, they are tools to be used."_

"B _ut you didn't have to kill them." the girl said as her shock from the boldness of her own words crossed her face. Defying her mother never ended well it was always better to give up and agree. To slink away and lick your wounds in private.A glint crossed the woman's eyes steeling at the girls defiant words and slapped the girl across the face._

" _This is exactly why I had to kill them. Your defiance. Your insubordination. You are the reason that they had to die. You forgot your place and cavorted around with them like some kind of commoner. You disgust me. After everything that I have done for you, after every sacrifice that I have made for you to have a better life and you just throw it back in my face and question my love for you. If you were not of my own blood then I would swap you out for one of the many nameless children in this land but you are and I think you need a lesson in obedience."_

_Magic was all encompassing, the smell and taste and crackle in the air was the only warning before her mothers hand was buried deep within her chest forcefully plucking the vital organ from the cavity, a wicked smile on her face at the power in the action. Lofting the heart up for the girl to see clearly, her presence bearing down on the child._

" _Oh you foolish girl, Love is weakness. When you hold a heart, physically or emotionally, you control it. You have the power." She said giving the vital organ a squeeze wracking the young girls body with excruciating pain. " Once you understand that, you will understand my dear that I am right and power, true power endures. You have to trust me Regina. I know best." she said thrusting the still beating organ back into her daughters chest her lesson completed._

_Smiling politely at the young girl a look of fake concern on her features running her hand over the child's tear stained face as if she hadn't moments ago been holding her life in her hands she gently chided._

" _Off to your chamber now, my love. There are big plans ahead of us and you need to be looking perfection, a cold just wont do." Pushing the girl back towards the castle the epitome of motherly affection._

* * *

Emma jerked awake her hand swiftly moving towards her chest settling above the place where her heart rested comfortably. She could feel it beating uncontrollably her palms clammy and wondered if it would still feel like you had a beating heart even if it had been ripped out. The experience was unsettling and she had no doubt that the dream she had was in fact real realizing that Regina had mentioned something about them to Mr Gold. She moved to the side of the bed to go and search out the other woman deciding to put some of her bounty hunting interrogation skills to use. Regina had been holding out on her and she was damn sure she would find out why.

Getting up she noticed that she was no longer in the guest room any longer but rising from the same bed she had woken up in on the first day. "Shit" she said letting out an angry sigh, of course it had to be too good to be true she thought. When does it ever just get easy. All magic comes with a price and this magics price was her sanity apparently she thought mumbling curse words under her breath as she struggled to force Regina's body into a silk robe. The other woman was going to hate this Emma thought knowing how difficult it was for herself and imagining it would be worse for the brunette, who was all about control. No she doesn't get my sympathy she didn't tell me about the dreams she thought angrily. Emma's anger dissipated quickly her inner voice killing the emotion. It was not as if she wouldn't have done the same. The brunette hadn't exactly lied to her, she had in fact mentioned it, she had just refused to say what they were about. God what were they about, Emma's mind reeled with the possibilities of memories that the woman could have seen building herself into a panic. There were somethings about herself that she just didn't want anyone to know and now apparently she had given Regina the woman who hated her with a passion the premiere tickets to the show of her life.

"What the hell have I done?" She gasped struggling to breathe, hyperventilating as the full understanding of what she had done by accident settled over her sending her into a deeper state of panic. She had felt unsettled in the previous days and a little overwhelmed about all the information she had been given but now her thoughts and emotions had become a full blown thunderstorm in her head. She had used magic, powerful magic in a state of inebriation and sentenced herself and Regina to death. What was worse was that she had given her some kind of nighttime MGM movie marathon of her life as some sort of sick 'I'm sorry my magic is killing us present'.

* * *

Regina awoke in the guest room to the sound of heavy feet tripping down the stairs adjusting quickly to the fact that she was indeed back in Emma Swans body. She wasn't surprised to wake up in the other woman's body knowing that their switch back had been far too easy the previous day but had not said as much to the blonde assuming she was smart enough to figure it out or was just willing to live in denial. Magic did not just switch off like that there was always a purpose, she just had yet to find out what.

Emma Swan had slept once again in boy-leg shorts and a tank top and the brunette made a mental note to get her a pair of pajamas to use for the foreseeable future until this was over. She hurriedly threw on a pair of what seemed to be track pants and the most ugly sweater she had ever seen that were lying in a heap on the floor, grimacing as the material touched her body. The noises coming from the stairwell only increased in noise but she refused to face the intruder in Emma Swans underwear. Steeling herself for an attack she swept out the door of the guest room and headed down the stairs only to be greeted by Emma Swan in her body struggling to breathe leaning heavily on the hand rail.

"Oh my God, Miss Swan. Are you OK?" Regina asked a worried look on her face at the stress her body was being put through as she rushed down towards the other woman. " Where are they? I thought I heard intruders. Did they do this to you?"

Emma shook her head trying to talk. "No... It...was me. I... need to... go...outside. Panic attack."

Regina's face dawned in realization at her words and quickly ushered the woman down the last remaining stairs towards the back yard where no one would see the supposed ex mayor breaking down in a fit of panic. She still had her image to maintain she thought as she retreated into the house to get something for Emma to breath through. Handing the woman the bag she stood there awkwardly not certain what to do next before placing a hand on the sheriffs back and began to rub slow circles encouraging the woman to breathe. It was something she used to do for Henry when he was a child. When he had thrown temper tantrums having the same struggle as the sheriff was now, only his small body had been wrapped in her arms as she whispered soothing words into his ear. The motion and the bag seemed to be calming the blonde significantly, her breath slowing to a more natural pace, her eyes shut tightly a burrowing frown on her forehead. This is just disturbing Regina thought. She was comforting her sons birth mother the way that she would comfort him all the while the woman being in her own body essentially therefore she was also comforting herself. The thought overwhelmed her a bit making her sway where she stood and quickly withdrew her hand from her body as thought she had been shocked by it.

She sat down on one of the remaining patio chairs and looked back at the sheriff who had now calmed down significantly but was still breathing slowly into the bag her eyes now open staring at the porch frown still plastered on her face.

"Stop frowning Miss Swan. You will give me wrinkles." Regina said gathering herself together putting on her mask.

Emma laughed into the bag before finally removing it from her mouth some of the tension that had been in her shoulders dissipating turning to look at the other woman. " Really? That's what you have to say. No sarcastic remarks about being speechless or taking my breath away?

"If you are looking for a scolding Miss Swan I would prefer to wait until I know that you aren't going to kill my body due to hypoxia although I would be quite happy to schedule you one in for a later date." Regina snarked glaring at the other woman. " Why on earth were you having a panic attack certainly waking up as me was not that surprising or you would have done so the other day."

Emma shifted nervously in her seat looking anywhere but Regina scrunching the paper bag in her hands feeling the woman's gaze upon her.

"Miss Swan?"

"I had a dream and then..." She whispered still not looking up.

Regina froze like a deer in headlights and for a moment thought she might need to snatch the scrunched bag from the blondes hands and use it herself. She had expected this she thought to herself. She had said as much to Mr Gold but she had assumed when she hadn't dreamt that night that it was just a one off situation and had been relieved when it hadn't happened again. It was confusing just like the body swap, stopping and starting again, one day off one day on. It's alternating she thought but what was the reason, deciding to test her theory that night when she slept. Her inner turmoil had slipped past her mask and was showing on her face but the blonde hadn't noticed yet. She was too busy trying to ignore what was happening to see the look of pure terror cross the former mayors face. Regina was stressing out, wondering which of her memories the blonde had dreamt about none of which Regina wished to share with her in the first place. Her thoughts about how distressed the sheriff had been when having her panic attack only increased the worry in her mind. What had she seen in her past that had been so traumatizing that it would send the normally fearless, easygoing blonde into a immobilizing panic.

Emma finally looked up at the brunette with questioning eyes startled that she had not already pressed her for information and automatically knew what was running through her head. God how could she be so stupid she thought phrasing it like that she knew exactly what she would be thinking if the tables had been turned and Regina was the one with the panic attack.

"It wasn't the dream." Emma said hastily. "I mean the reason I had the panic attack wasn't because of the dream. Well it was but not because of what the dream was about, just the fact that I dreamed and then my brain went into overload and everything kind of hit me all at once and I just couldn't handle it. I just kept thinking that I'm slowly killing us and I don't know how to stop it or why it started in the first place and I just couldn't get enough oxygen. She said blurting it all out hoping the other woman would hear the truth in her words.

Regina didn't quite believe her knowing that a lot of her childhood memories were not exactly desirable and quietly resigned herself to the fact that she would indeed have to share some with the blonde un-voluntary. She could see the questioning look in the sheriffs eyes and knew that this would not be a subject that the woman would just let go. Instead she would stubbornly force her way into a place where she was not welcomed nor wanted. Sighing and raising a hand to halt the onslaught of questions that the blonde had hanging on the end of her tongue. Regina raised her eyebrows at the woman in her body knowing that she would need to prepare herself before baring pieces of her soul to the woman that had caused this mess.

" I believe that this would be a conversation that would benefit with some clothes and caffeine. I will see you in the kitchen in twenty minutes." Regina stated formally as though she was arranging some form of business transaction using her words to mask the uncertainty and dismay she was feeling. Excusing herself from the blondes presence heading back inside leaving the blonde with her questions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Caffeine induced ranting, something blue and obnoxious and Regina does girl talk.


	14. Walk a mile

Emma headed up the mansion stairs with feelings of trepidation at the thought of the conversation she would be having with her sons adoptive mother. She knew that Regina would not want to discuss what she had seen in her dream but she had to have the truth confirmed from the woman herself. The experience would be like pulling teeth getting her to talk. The frightening part was that she knew the other woman would not let her get away with sharing about herself without putting the sheriff through a similar experience. God she thought is there another word for overwhelming because everything so far had gone so far beyond that at this point she was amazed her body hadn't put its-self into a coma to deal with all the stress.

Reaching the top of the stairs she felt a moment of uncertainty about which room she should go to. She was in Regina's body and if they were to keep up this ploy until the other woman was comfortable with telling people she would have to dress like her; not that she went anywhere now that she was no longer the mayor. She paused outside the master bedroom and gave the door a soft knock before twisting the handle. It was locked.

"I have put your attire on your bed in the guest room Miss Swan. Do try not to ruin my clothing." She heard Regina state on the other side of the door followed by shuffling sounds.

"Um, thanks." Emma sighed realizing that the woman had probably only done it to protect her precious image.

Emma showered and dressed quickly only slowing to notice the assortment of small scars on the brunettes body, pausing at each one wondering what had caused a blemish on the near perfect skin.

Regina was already down stairs when the blonde was finished dressing standing at the kitchen counter brewing a strong pot of coffee. It smelled expensive Emma thought not even surprised in the slightest due to the show of wealth surrounding her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Emma sighed exasperatedly looking at the mayor who had once again dressed the sheriffs body in her own clothes.

"I thought it was an improvement, dear. You clean up quite nicely when you aren't dressed like a homeless person." Regina purred giving her a devious smile.

"No. This isn't how it works Regina. If I have to suffer wearing your uptight mayor clothes then you have to wear mine. Unless you want people to know about what is happening in which case I would be happy to wear my own clothes. I'm sure the town would love to see the former mayor in a pair of skinny jeans..." Emma said trailing off letting the image of the mayors ass in a pair of skin tight jeans be the rest of the argument. It would look amazing Emma mused before quickly shutting down that line of thought confused as to where it had come from.

Defeat echoed across the former mayors face as she was swiftly grabbed by the arm and then herded back up the stairs to the bedroom.

"You picked mine so I get to pick yours. It's only fair." Emma said as she gathered her usual pair of jeans, a forest green shirt knowing that she would never be able to get Regina into a tank top and her brown leather jacket.

"I'm not wearing that." Regina said defiantly.

"Yes you are, your majesty because if you don't I'm going to put them on my self, swap out the shirt for a white tank and my red jacket and go and have a coffee at Granny's. Your move." Emma said a shit eating grin on her face.

"Just go." Regina said pointing at the door as Emma laughed backing out of the room.

Emma was pouring out two cups of coffee when Regina came in wearing her new outfit trying to look as regal as possible only making her self look a bit awkward. Emma could tell that she had not worn something so causal in a long time, if ever.

"Looking good, sheriff." Emma chuckled as the woman glared at her snatching the coffee off the bench.

"I always look good Miss Swan no matter whose body I may be stuck in." Regina replied sarcastically.

"Why don't we get down to business and discuss your little episode this morning." Regina said turning the conversation towards a serious tone. " The dreams Miss Swan seem to be giving us a glimpse into each others past. I had two on the first day and you had one last night so I am assuming that tonight it will be my turn again.

"What were they about?" Emma asked hesitantly not really wanting to know the answer. Not wanting to know what the brunette now knew about her past.

"They were about foster care. You would have been about fourteen and you tried to run away but it didn't work." Regina said trying to keep her tone neutral not wanting the blonde to know how much the scene had effected her, not wanting to give the blonde pity she knew she didn't want.

"And?" Emma said the horror showing on her face, her mind in denial but needing to know.

"There were other children. A boy and a girl... and a bucket ." Regina finished knowing that the sheriff would know exactly what she meant.

Emma let out a gasp her mind replaying the memory in her head, reliving the moments that the brunette had seen, trying to hold back tears.

"I couldn't save them." She whispered looking for understanding in the other woman's eyes." You were fourteen in mine. There was a shooting star and you made a wish but it didn't happen. You were... you were so lonely."

"Don't." Regina said holding her palm up to the would be blonde but Emma didn't stop.

"Your mother ripped your heart out. She ripped the heart from her own daughters chest. What kind of mother does that? That's just fucked up Regina. I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your apologies, Miss Swan." Regina said harshly seeing the flinch flash across the other woman's face at her punctuated words.

"My name is Emma. What the hell Regina your living inside my body and you can't even bring yourself to call me by my first name. It's Emma. Em-ma. It's not hard."

Regina had the sense to look slightly abashed at the sheriffs words knowing that she had deliberately caused the out burst in the other woman to cover her own insecurities. She was trying to get along with the blonde but she just made it so hard and the fact she had to spill her soul out to the woman, things that she had never told anyone, put her on the edge. It's for Henry she thought. I'm doing this for Henry. She couldn't die because of this, she couldn't have him end up with his insufferable grandparents and she especially wouldn't let him go into the system not after what she had experienced of Emma's life.

"I'm sorry, Emma." she said haltingly the words were foreign on her lips, amazing herself that she actually meant them. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it. It's something I have never told anyone nor wanted to and now it's just being given away with out any choice

"I understand. Thank you for not making me talk about it. We can talk about it if you want, any time it's up to you and if you decide not to that's fine as well. I'm not going to take that away from you."

"Thank you." Regina said the words equally foreign on her lips as sorry.

"What I don't get is why would the enchantment needs us to live each others past." Emma said moving the topic on to something less emotional.

"You said it yourself dear. The only reason for this spell is to force people to understand the others point of view. It makes sense really, no one has a right to judge you until they have lived the life you did."

"What like the whole 'walk a mile in the other persons shoes' metaphor... then you will be a mile away and have their shoes." Emma joked trying to alleviate some more of the tension still in the room.

"Something like that yes." Regina said giving a tight lipped smile at the woman's attempt at a joke both woman silently thinking about what this means for them and their chances of breaking the enchantment.

The door bell rang echoing through the house bringing both women back to reality.

"It's clearly for you dear. No one would be so stupid as to visit the evil queen." Regina said glaring at the other woman angry that they were being disrupted when they had actually been able to hold a civil conversation.

"Well go get it then sheriff." Emma said pointing at the woman in her body. " Play nice."

Regina stomped off towards the front door her regal movements not nearly as effective in the other woman's body but still more graceful than the sheriff herself. Pulling open the front door swiftly.

"What?" she asked not really looking at the person in-front of her.

"Is this a bad time? I could come back later if it would suit you better." Asked the blue fairy holding a large amount of paper work in her hands.

"It is." Regina said moving to close the door in the woman's face only to be stopped by the blonde in her body who had followed behind her.

"Now is a great time. We weren't doing anything important. Come in. It would be rude of me not to invite you into my home." Emma said looking at mother superior but directing her words at the woman still clutching the door seeing the flash of anger cross her face.

"Thank you Miss Mills." Blue said giving Emma a distrustful glance. "But I am only here briefly on business, Mayoral duties, I'm sure you understand."

Oh crap Emma thought. Regina was still really sensitive about her current status as ex-mayor. The dig had been directed at her but she didn't care in particular. It was the brunette woman currently residing in her body that she had to worry about as Blue wouldn't see it coming if she did anything.

"How can I help Mother Superior? I understand your time as a nun didn't help prepare you for the responsibilities of running a town. At least you will be able to provide religious council if anything goes wrong." Regina said with a politicians smile.

Blue looked taken aback not really understanding where the veiled insult had suddenly come from.

"Well, I, the reason I am here is to ask you to take the lead in planning a town fair for in a few weeks time. I would do it myself but unfortunately I am rather busy with more important town matters. We thought it would be a good idea for the town to have a little fun after all the recent events and what with being unable to return to the enchanted forest, a morale booster seems necessary." Blue said in her most business like manner.

"She'll do it." Emma said butting in before Regina could shoot down the plan entirely just to get back at the woman who was trying to take her job. " I think it's an excellent idea. Henry will love it." Emma said knowing that using their son as a bargaining chip would do the trick not to mention she actually just liked fairs and thought all the work would be worth a little less boredom.

"Sounds great." Regina said. " I'm certain we shall be able to raise a sizable amount of money for charity. Perhaps we could attempt to sell some candles if you think that would help." not being able to help herself from getting one last dig at the obnoxious woman in.

Emma's phone rang, the A team theme song breaking the tension in the room as she answered it with Regina's husky tones.

"Hello, Sheriffs phone...I'll just get her for you. One second" Emma said waiting to hand the device to Regina who was snatching the files from the other woman's hands.

"Thank you for coming over. It was a pleasure as always. Have a nice day. Sheriffs duties." Regina said smirking before closing the door in her face and turning towards the sheriff.

"Sheriff Swan your phone." Emma said mock seriously handing the woman the device. " Excellent ring tone by the way." She said just loud enough that she knew the person on the other end of the call would hear. Regina glared at her before quickly bringing the phone to her ear.

"Sheriff Swan." Regina said abruptly.

"Hey Em. I don't mean to break up your honeymoon period with they mayor. I know how much you are enjoying having her to yourself." Ruby laughed.

"I am not on honeymoon with the mayor Miss Lucas." Regina said sharply into the phone while Emma chuckled quietly to herself knowing what Ruby was like earning herself a glare from the woman.

"Of course not." Ruby laughed. " What's with the Miss Lucas? Feeling a bit touchy today are we sheriff. Did she rub you up the wrong way." Ruby teased. "Bet you loved it."

"What ever is happening between Miss Mills and I is none of your concern. What do you want?" Regina snapped.

"God Em, you sound like her menopausal majesty today, 'Miss Mills and I'" Ruby parroted back at her. " What have you two swapped bodies or something?"

Regina's face fell filling with anxiety. She wasn't ready for anyone to know what the blonde had done to them yet until she had a way to fix everything. She especially didn't want the town gossip knowing. The feeling of freedom on the first day hadn't left her. It had been a day full of anxiety and frustration but the feeling of not being hated had been nice. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time and Henry's love given with ease was something she held on to not yet ready to give up the chance it might happen again. Emma sensed her worry having been able to hear the entire conversation easily and wrote something on a bit of paper passing it to the other woman. Regina covered the phone with one hand and whispered back at the blonde.

"I am not saying that." Regina whispered fiercely.

"Fine don't. It's up to you. I don't even care if people know, makes my life easier." Emma whispered back.

Regina sighed putting the phone back to her ear reading off the line the sheriff had provided.

"Yeah sorry, Rubes. I think she must be on the rag at the moment cause she's driving me crazy and making me eat this lame rabbit food for breakfast. I haven't had anything not green in two days. I think my body is dying of starvation."

There was a moment of silence before Regina's ear was filled with laughter from the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Aww you poor thing. I will have to pick you up a cheese burger when I see you. Speaking of which the reason I called is because I need your help with something. There was a break in at Game of thorns last night and it was just reported but David is out of town rounding up some cows that got loose and some other mystery job he wouldn't talk about so it's just me here for the day. I'm sorry to call but seeing as it is actually crime and I'm kind of only half a deputy you will have to go. I'll meet you there and bring you a cheese burger if that makes you feel any better." Ruby said.

"You have to go." Emma hissed at the brunette.

"I know." Regina said through gritted teeth her mouth away from that phone.

"That is fine, Ruby. I will see you there." Regina said abruptly trying not to let the tension come through in her voice before hanging up without saying goodbye.

"Wow Regina, could you have been more rude. She is a friend of mine and I would like to keep it that way. Sometimes I think that I have met decomposing bodies who are less offensive than you are." Emma said only half joking.

"And when have you ever met a decomposing body, Miss Swan?" Regina said haughtily.

A haunted look crossed the sheriffs eyes before quickly being replaced by a blank mask. Interesting Regina thought she is almost as good at hiding her feelings as me even in my body; wondering what had just gone through the sheriffs mind.

"Just play nice OK. You were able to fake your way through being mayor for twenty eight years you should be able to fake being me for a couple of hours and I'll text you anything you need to know." Emma said giving a sigh knowing that she was pretty much contaminating the crime scene just by sending Regina there. At least Ruby will be there she thought so it won't be a complete loss, as long as the brunette managed to keep her cool and not be a complete ass everything would be fine. She hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Detective Regina Mills extraordinaire and that awkward conversation you just know she's going to have with Ruby.


	15. An apple a day

Regina arrived at Game of thorns ten minutes later in Emma's yellow bug. It had taken five different threats about the things she would do in Regina's body if the brunette tried to use her own car. That and a carefully swiped and hidden set of keys that now lay nestled in one of the many flower vases in the foyer of the mansion. She felt like an idiot being man handled by he blonde who had clipped the sheriff badge to her jeans refusing to allow her a gun telling her that if things were that bad to let Ruby handle it and if she was asked any questions to just say she forgot.

Ruby greeted her as she jimmied the key out of the yellow bugs ignition. How on earth the blonde managed to drive this thing was a mystery to her. The gears had stuck at every change she made, the grating sound reminding her that it needed a swift and painful death. A greasy cheeseburger was thrust into her hands by the long haired brunette giving her a toothy smile.

"Eat up. Can't have you spazzing out on me when we are in an official investigation. No rabbit food I promise." Ruby laughed.

Regina looked at the grease sodden item and sighed vowing that she would get the sheriff back for this by forcing her to eat what she called rabbit food for at least a week. At least it's not my arteries it will be clogging she thought, taking a timid bite out of the burger. It was disgusting she thought and yet it was one of the best things she had tasted in a while, quickly wolfing down the remaining burger in a very un-lady like fashion.

"You've got a bit of sauce." Ruby said pointing at the corner of Regina's mouth who quickly used one of the napkins provided to embarrassingly wipe away the mess.

"So what's the plan Boss? I would hunt them down using my wolf skills but you know all the pollen from the flowers kind of screws up my nose."

"Did you bring the things I asked for?" Regina asked business like. Emma had text Ruby a list of the things she would need at the scene before the brunette had left, giving a brief description of what to use each for. Regina had been apprehensive about doing any of it but the blonde had reassured her that it wouldn't be to hard for her, laughing that her OCD would help for once.

"Great" Regina smiled at the young brunette trying her best to be Emma Swan. Awkward, defiant, annoying, beautiful, broken, Emma Swan. Beautiful, Regina thought where did that come from? The woman did have a certain aesthetic appeal but the idea was just ridiculous. Putting her thoughts back to the woman in front of her she knew it would be easier to pretend to be the sheriff with the young waitress.

Regina would never admit it but she had some what of an affinity for the young girl. Ruby had admitted to her once, when Regina had been trying to be better for Henry, that she hadn't minded the curse as much as most. It had given her a reprieve from the monster she thought lived inside of her. Regina knew the girls story and knew that she too had suffered great loss. That she knew that evil wasn't born it was made and that no amount of forgiveness or effort could make up for the past and what was lost. Ruby knew that there were shades of grey and that was what earned respect in the eyes of the former queen, vowing that she would do her best to be civil, even friendly with the girl if it meant that she believed she was in fact the sheriff.

Ruby had known from the start, well that's what she told herself. Ruby had known that it wasn't Emma Swan in her body from about half way through the council meeting two days ago. There were just too many things off about the mayor pretending to be the sheriff. The clothes, her language, the fact that she barely even touched her burger the first day and the way she moved. She was surprised that no one else had figured it out but then not everyone had her wolf senses and Emma Swan had always been a bit unpredictable. She wasn't certain at first who exactly was in the sheriffs body but it had become clearer as the meeting had passed. The mayors mannerisms had started showing, slightly off and a bit awkward in the different form but still there and the hair flick. She didn't even have any hair down at the time as it had been up in a bun but it was the way the former mayor always turned to look at you expecting her hair to settle perfectly into place with the turn. There had just been too many things to give the ploy away without including the fact that she didn't even smell like Emma. Emma was there but the scent was overly powerful reminiscent of the mayor.

Ruby didn't know why or how it had happened but the mayor was in the sheriffs body and the sheriff was in the mayors. It had thrown her a bit the day before when she had seen Emma and she had been her self but she knew for certain that the woman standing before her was in fact not Emma Swan. She had been careful when talking to whichever woman was in the sheriffs body, deliberately hinting at this and that to get a rise out of either woman, waiting for one of them to slip up. This was the best piece of gossip she had in ages and in all honesty wanted to spread the word so that they could join in on her fun but she knew that the sheriff hadn't said anything on purpose and she trusted her reasoning. Doesn't mean I can't keep making this fun she thought thinking back to making Regina eat a cheeseburger and the look of horror and delight that had crossed her face. It might even be good for her Ruby thought, loosen her up a bit. Oh, she was going to play this for all it was worth and no one would be the wiser.

"So Emma, what's first?" Ruby asked snapping on a pair of latex gloves while handing Regina a pair. " Will we be questioning anyone? You can be good cop, I'll be bad."

"The first thing, Miss Lucas is to secure the area." Regina said promptly remembering the stages that the sheriff had taken her through before leaving the house.

"Back to Miss Lucas again? How very professional of you Sheriff or should I be calling you Detective Swan." Ruby said lowering her voice to imitate a man and giving the woman a wink.

"No that's fine Ruby, you can just call me sheriff." Regina said awkwardly beckoning the woman to walk around the property to look for any evidence.

"Look." Ruby said pointing at the gravel behind the shop just outside the back door.

"At what Miss.. Ruby?" Regina asked confused.

"The gravel has been recently moved and by a few people judging by the amount kicked up." Ruby stated looking back at the woman in the sheriffs body who was looking at her in confusion. " What? I had to know how to track big game when I was a wolf or I would have starved eating only rabbits. You're not the only one who doesn't like rabbit food. Guess it comes in handy sometimes."

"How do you know it wasn't just the daily flower delivery?" Regina asked looking closely at the marks.

"Cause they only get the delivery through the front door and not the back." Ruby said mater of factly blushing slightly as the woman raised one eyebrow in question.

"And you know this how?" Regina pried half guessing the answer.

"Belle was trying to start over with her father so she helps out for a bit each week... and I was just kinda around at the time."

"If I am not mistaken don't the flowers get delivered around six each morning? It's a bit if an odd time to just be around don't you think." Regina said deliberately pushing buttons.

Oh I am so going to get her back Ruby thought. She had divulged her secret crush to Emma nights ago on their girls night out and didn't think anyone else would know. She wasn't completely surprised that the mayor had worked it out. She was a very smart woman and had made it her business to know everything about everyone in the town for twenty-eight years, why would she stop now Ruby thought. What amazed her was that even though she knew so much about everyone else she was oblivious to things concerning herself... and a certain blonde whose body she was trapped in. She could see it, the whole town would see it if they weren't so set on hating Regina but the two involved seemed to be completely oblivious. Well they are both the most stubborn people in the world Ruby thought. It was the way they looked at each other when no one was watching not even realizing that they were doing it. Ruby was going to make it her goal to get the women to see what they were currently blind to and she would enjoy doing it.

"I like running. It's a wolf thing." Ruby said with a smile already formulating a plan in her head to get back at the woman. " What next boss? Teach me your infinite wisdom and detecting skills."

Regina shot the girl a glare for once almost getting the sheriffs reaction correct. "Well deputy I think it is time to go and inspect the crime scene." Regina said leading the other woman back through the front door approaching the man waiting just inside.

"Mr French." Regina said offering a hand to the man to shake. "Emma Swan, Sheriff. This is deputy Ruby Lucas." She offered nodding back at the woman who stood slightly behind her.

Moe reached out to clasp her hand, weakly giving it a limp shake. Pathetic Regina thought, she always detested men with weak handshakes it gave away too much about their personality, soft minded and easily malleable.

"Yes I know who you are sheriff. I don't think that there is anyone in town who doesn't." he said giving a small laugh. " Hey Ruby. Thanks for helping me bring in the order yesterday it was a big help with Belle being sick."

"No problem." Ruby said reminding herself to take Belle some soup later in the day hiding the blush that had crept across her face at the questioning look the mayor was giving her.

"So what exactly was taken Mr French?" Regina asked flipping open a small notebook that belonged to the sheriff while sending Ruby off to take photos of the crime scene. She had seen enough CSI to understand the basics of crime scene investigation with out the sheriff running her through it earlier. The show was a small guilty pleasure of hers that she was sure no one knew about not even Henry. There was just something about the procedure of it all that appealed to her and it was far more interesting than reading the basic crime reports that had come across her desk from the sheriff station when she was mayor.

"At first I didn't think anything had been stolen but then I found that my safe had been cleared out. It hadn't been tampered with and only Belle and I know the combination. I swear I locked it before leaving the night before." he trailed off clearly debating in his mind whether he had or not.

"And what items are missing?" Regina asked curiously wondering what would be worth breaking into a flower shop for.

"There was a couple of thousand in there that I hadn't had time to bank yet, my departed wife's wedding ring and legal papers. Nothing much just the deed to the shop, my house and my old farm on the outskirts of town. I don't care about the money I just want the ring back, it's the only thing that came over from the old world and I just can't stand losing it." he said close to tears moving close to Regina before enveloping her in a sobbing hug.

For goodness sake Regina thought does Miss Swan have some kind of sign that said it's OK to touch me tattooed on her forehead. She gave the sobbing man an awkward pat on the back before trying to unceremoniously pull away. The man only clung harder tears wracking his body, swallowed by his grief for a woman long dead. Regina was getting more and more anxious from the contact by the second, she wished people would just stop touching her, it was far too uncomfortable. A call from across the shop freed her from the man's grip and she hastily extracted herself from his hold to investigate the call.

"Wow what got you so disheveled? Did you fight off a hidden thief or something?" Ruby asked looking at the woman who was now less put together than when she had first walked into the store.

"No." Regina said attempting to tame the sheriffs wild blonde locks while straightening her cloths simultaneously. " I was accosted by a man sized teddy bear who believed that I was open to cuddling. I think you can do the interview next time." she said looking at the girl standing in the corner.

"Well a hug a day keeps the doctor away." Ruby laughed

"You mean an apple a day." Regina said never passing up an opportunity to correct someone.

"Well you would think that wouldn't you." Ruby said playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean Miss- Ruby" Regina asked suspiciously eying the younger woman.

"Nothing. It has nothing to do with your fixation on the mayor."

"I do not have a fixation on the mayor." Regina said ending the conversation succinctly finding her own haste a bit off putting.

"Whatever." Ruby shrugged before turning to point at what she had found. "I think that the thieves must have broken in this side window or at least one of them and then let the others in through the door. The glass is all on the inside so who ever broke it would have had to have been outside at the time. They managed to cut themselves in the process but I can't track it because of the pollen." Ruby said looking a bit ashamed that she was unable to find the people who had broken in.

"Good work." Regina said to the woman who was looking down at the floor like a dejected puppy. She had no idea what to do now here in the real world. On TV this would be the time where they would dust for finger prints and run it through a database of the towns residents but Storybrook didn't have one of those. They also didn't have anyway to analyze a blood sample the only facilities that could do it were in Boston and it's not like they could send a resident past the town line. No one except Henry or Miss Swan could cross without side effects. Henry was a child and with the situation that she was currently in with the sheriff it was just not an option. Emma's phone rang, the ridiculous A-team theme song playing loudly in the store brought Regina back from her thoughts.

"I have to get this." Regina said to Ruby before stepping outside to answer the phone out of earshot from the girl with wolf hearing.

"What?" Regina said harshly to the woman on the other end of the phone.

"What no hi Emma how nice of you to call. Thank you for checking up on me when I am doing a job I know nothing about. I'm having a great day, thank you for asking. Emma said mockingly into the phone annoyed that she was stuck back at the mayoral mansion when she should be out doing her job.

"Hello Miss swan. I am perfectly capable of handling it myself if you must know. I don't need you baby sitting my every move and why on earth do people insist on hugging you all the time." Regina scowled.

Emma laughed. "Oh I bet you hate that. Serves you right madame mayor now tell me what's going on."

Regina quickly filled the sheriff in on what had happened so far stopping when she got to the point about Ruby being unable to trace the blood.

"How much blood is there?" Emma asked.

"It won't help Miss Swan there is no way of analysing it." Regina huffed at the womans question.

"Answer the question Regina. How much blood is there?" She asked again.

"I don't know, quite a substantial amount they clearly weren't trying to protect themselves when they broke the window but that still doesn't help us."

"Tell Ruby to check the hospital ER. If there was a large amount of blood then they will most likely need stitches." Emma said proud that she had one over on the mayor.

"Well of course Sheriff." Regina said in her most business like manner. " She is already on her way. I had realized that on my own. Now allow me to do your job and I shall see you later." She said ending the call with the blonde turning to find that the young brunette had crept up behind her.

"So what did she want?" Ruby asked slyly.

"What did who want?"

"The mayor of course. You have that look you get every time you talk to her. The one that screams too much sexual tension." Ruby smirked.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina spluttered.

"Oh don't play coy with me you know my secrets and I know yours. We're friends. So what did she want?" Ruby said as casually as possible.

"She... she wanted to remind me that I would be eating rabbit food for the rest of the week for breakfast, lunch and diner. It's OK though. I deserve it." Regina said wishing that she could punish the blonde further for doing this to them not even wanting to think about what the younger brunette had said yet. "Oh and once you pack up here drop by the hospital. One of the thieves probably needed stitches so we may catch them that way. I'm heading off now, I'm sure you can handle the rest by yourself."

"OK." Ruby said knowing that she needed to give the woman a little processing time or it would end badly for all. Thinking that perhaps she may have pushed the volatile brunette a little too hard. " I'll see you tomorrow then. I promised to tell you about girls night, we can have coffee and finish up any paper work from today. Good seeing you sheriff you make an excellent detective." Ruby finished with a wink making sure to smooth over any suspicions the other woman might have about her motives and how much she knew about who was really in the sheriffs body.

Regina drove away from the flower shop blissfully unaware that she was being played having gained confidence in her ability to trick people that she was in fact the sheriff. The only thing she had to learn now was how to drive the woman's car without feeling like it was going to blow up any second she thought as she wrestled the gears from second to third, heading towards Granny's diner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: What do dwarfs and the wizard of Oz have in common? Regina and Snow have a less heartless encounter and what the hell has Emma done all day?


	16. Evidence of madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I have put the part where Emma has her conversation with herself pretending that she is talking to Regina in italics. When ever you see the italics that is Emma's head Regina talking out loud and Emma talking is just normal font. Yeah Emma goes a bit stir crazy in this chapter but I just wanted to make sure it made sense/ it will make sense when you get to it.**

The trip to the diner had been a quick one. The usual lunch rush was in but it didn't take long for Regina to pick up food for both herself and Henry. She told herself that the order of a burger and fries for herself was because she had to convince Henry that she was in fact the sheriff not yet being ready to tell him otherwise. She hadn't meant to have lunch with her adopted son today but she just missed him so much and the love and affection that he had for his birth mother was something that she yearned for even if it meant pretending to be the other woman to get it.

Regina wasted no time in heading to the school just in time for the lunch bell to ring. She sat in the car watching the stream of children exiting the building with their lunch boxes excitedly chatting to each other. Regina spied Henry with a few other children and she was able to identify two as Ava and Nicholas the twins the sheriff had found their father for, before the curse had been broken. He looked happy she thought and she hesitated for a moment not wanting to ruin his time with friends. She had always been worried before the curse broke that Henry was a bit of a loner but now apparently being the son of the savior helped out. She knew that she should feel resentment about that but she just couldn't bring herself to feel the same anger that she would have months, even weeks ago. He just looked so happy.

Regina caught Henry's eye from across the playground as he noticed the yellow bug parked in front of the main gates. She could see him mouthing something to his friends before getting up and half running over to the fence. Regina got out of the car collecting her prize of food as she went.

"Hey Kid." Regina said making sure to use the euphemism that the blond usually did.

"Emma."Henry said a genuine smile at seeing her on his face.

"I thought you might like some lunch. I wasn't sure how well Charming and Snow would be feeding you." She said trying to keep the malice out of her voice at the thought of her most hated rival looking after her child.

"Cool, thanks." he said giving her a quick side hug before greedily digging into the bag to pull out a grilled cheese sandwich and a fruit bag. He raised the fruit bag at her questioningly.

Regina looked at the bag, to Henry and back again trying to think of a way to explain why she had chosen something so completely herself to give her son. She should have realized that the blonde would most likely give him some sort of doughnut or sugary treat.

"It's OK. I get it. Mom made you didn't she. Grandma got a text from Ruby and said that you have to eat rabbit food for a week so I understand, you get used to it. Ruby was supposed to have lunch with her today to get her out of the house but Mrs Stavoren was sick so the principal called and begged her to come in. She's doing better today, it's the first time she has been out of the house in ages."

Regina just stared at her son as he rambled on about how well Snow White was doing as if she hadn't killed someone by proxy. She had no idea what to respond to her sons words half hoping that he wouldn't stop talking just so that she wouldn't have to talk about the bane of her life.

"Any way I'm sorry Emma, you were right." Henry said his words pulling Regina from her unwanted daydream turning to look into her sons eyes, looking slightly confused as she had missed most of what he had said.

"Right about what d- kid?" Regina asked covering up her own moniker for her son with the one the sheriff normally used.

"You were right about mom." he said not needing any more directing before launching himself into a tirade of words that he had been clearly perfecting in his head.

"You were right about cutting her some slack. I didn't want to because she let me down before but after I went home with Grampa last night I heard Gran and Gramps talking about how unhappy they were about you living with my mom and that they were glad that I wasn't there with you. Then they were talking about what happened to Grans heart. They didn't know I could hear them but I think that's why Gran was so mean about Mom and she said that Mom wasn't capable of love and even if she was, she didn't deserve it."

Regina's face paled considerably at the revelation of what her son had heard and also at the fact that the blonde had parented their son and not in a negative way. She was shocked that Emma Swan would defend her in any form let alone ask their son to cut her some slack. What she was not surprised about was the darkness that had already seemed to spread in Snows heart. Regina grew angry at the thought that it was affecting her son in any way and vowed to find a way to limit his contact with the woman starting with getting him to move home as soon as possible. Henry continued on oblivious to his brunette mothers thoughts.

"I was so angry Emma, because Gran's supposed to be good and good people don't think that people don't deserve love and then I felt bad. I kinda realized that you were right and that mom is trying, maybe, but I won't be able to tell if I think she's always being bad..." Henry trailed off letting silence settle between them his face sombre looking and sounding far older than his years. A hesitancy showing on his face that said he was not yet finished speaking but didn't know how to say the hung his head in shame not wanting to look at the woman he thought was his birth mother.

"It made me feel sad." he said once again trailing off clutching the half eaten grilled cheese in his hand tightly. " because it was like they we're saying it's not OK for me to love her and I do." He whispered, his voice barely audible to the human ear but screaming like a crowd for the woman sitting next to him tears streaming down her face at the words.

Regina quickly gathered her son in her arms not caring that he was to old to be coddled or the fact she was crying in public in the sheriffs body. All that mattered was that her son loved her, that she hadn't lost him yet and that gave her hope. She would get through this situation with the sheriff she thought with more resolve than she had previously. For Henry.

"She loves you too." Regina whispered into his ear, her silent tears dripping onto his soft brunette hair.

* * *

Regina had sat with her son for the rest of lunch time neither of them eating their remaining food both just enjoying each others company until the end of lunch bell rang calling the children back inside again. There was a small tug on Regina's heart as she realized that the special moment she had with her son was coming to an end but his words had given her hope for the future and so she resigned herself to keep trying to be a better person for him. They would have many more moments in the future when she was in her own body and he knew who she was. At the time though the feeling was bliss as she ushered her son off to class giving him a quick peck on the cheek with a quick I love you before heading back towards the front gate. She was stopped from a voice from behind, one calling out the sheriffs name, a voice that she hated.

"Emma, wait up." Snow called.

"What do you want, Snow?" Regina said harshly glaring at the other woman.

"I'm sorry Em. I know that you must be angry at me. I shouldn't have gone to see Regina but I just wanted all the suffering to stop." She said looking contrite.

"Well it seems as if your visit benefited you anyway at least; you're moving on with your life. I'm sure charming is happy to get back his happily ever after and you seem to be getting everything you ever wanted." Regina said sarcastically wishing that she had crushed the woman's heart the day before.

"Not everything. I still don't have you home." Snow looked at Regina with tear filled eyes.

Regina's face filled with rage at the woman's words remembering the conversation that Henry had heard the night before.

"Well you won't be getting me home." Regina spat at the woman. " If you ever talk about Regina like that ever again in front of my son. I will destroy you. Enjoy your time with him while you can because you won't be seeing him much longer and that is not a threat. It is a promise." Regina snarled storming back off to Emma's yellow bug parked on the street. She left behind a woman standing gaping mouth open in shock at the fact her grandson had heard the dark things her heart had spilled; silently watching after the woman she believed was her daughter in horror.

* * *

Emma had spent her morning filling out the rest of the paperwork that she had collected from the station. She was amazed at how fast she could do it when there were no distractions like trashcan basketball to take her mind of the endlessly boring paperwork. It was only after she had completed all of it that she had taken to calling Regina to see how the actual crime in Storybrooke was going. It was a relief being able to use her mind for something useful and not just bring old procedural stuff. She also felt proud that she had out thought the analytical mind of the mayor using basic street smarts to work out what to do next. She wouldn't tell the mayor that the reason she had known to think of the hospital was because it was a way that she herself had been once caught when she was in the system.

The mansion was endlessly boring and without the use of a wi-fi password, as she didn't want to give all her secrets away and hack in, she had resorted to childish means. Emma made her way into Henry's room thinking that she would read some of his comics if she could find where he stashed them. Everything was neatly organized. The blue of the rooms wallpaper contrasting entirely with the rest of the house. For all its tidiness this room was definitely lived in and had less of a show home feel to it. Emma smiled knowing that she had done well for her son to have grown up in such a place.

She moved to the closet noting the assortment of Burberry jackets that were neatly hanging in order of length before her eyes were drawn to the top shelf. Her son had an astonishingly large collection of games and her hand automatically reached up to touch them hovering over Hungry, hungry hippos.

" _I'm not surprised that you would choose a game that involved eating, Miss Swan._ " Emma said to herself in Regina's mocking voice her internal monologue spilling out into the world surprising the woman. What the hell Emma thought her own words scolding her in Regina's voice. It's like I'm channeling the devil.

"Well it's not like I was going to anyway." she said out loud to no one, her words softer than the tone she used before.

" _Well what were you going to choose then Miss Swan_." Emma said continuing to talk to herself as though Regina was there.

"I was going to choose this." she said again pulling an ornate wooden chess box set out from the bottom of the games pile.

" _That seems a bit out of your skill range doesn't it dear, perhaps you should go back to hungry hippos._ " Emma said continuing her inner monologue between herself and head Regina out loud.

God I must be really bored if I am having a fake conversation with Regina while in her body but she couldn't help ignore the fact that she was having a little fun thinking of the witty lines she knew the woman would use against her if she was actually here. It didn't help that being in Regina's body she could deliver them the way that she thought the woman might and in all honesty it made her feel less claustrophobic in the large house, even if she was tricking herself into believing that the woman was there.

Emma moved down stairs to the study setting up the board ignoring how ridiculous she looked, still muttering to herself under her breath.

" _I'm black_." head Regina said.

"Well of course you are but you're not here so I get to choose and you have to be white." Emma said to the air spinning the board around so the white pieces were close to her to take Regina's first move.

" _Pawn to E4_." head Regina said

"Pawn to E5."Emma replied out loud smirking.

" _Knight to E2_ " Emma said with Regina's head voice.

"Queen to H4." Emma said.

Head Regina laughed at her.

" _Giving up so easily Miss Swan. I know you're the savior but sacrificing your queen on your third turn is just a bit dramatic don't you think."_

What can I say." Emma laughed. " I might just surprise you."

" _Queen side knight to C3."_

"Knight to C6"

" _Pawn to G3."_  Head Regina said, her pawn moved to threaten Emma's Queen. "  _I will destroy your queen and then I will move on to destroy your happiness."_

Wow that escalated quickly, head Regina's dark Emma thought laughing, still enjoying the silliness that she had created.

"Queen to G5."

" _Pawn to D4."_

"Knight to D4. Oh look there goes your precious wee pawn." Emma said in a childish voice.

" _Yes well Bishop to G5. It seems that you have lost one of the monarchy what did you name your queen? Snow White?"_

"Nope, I called her Queen Bitchface." Emma retorted poking her tongue out at the empty room.

" _Defeat doesn't suit you dear, you could always forfeit."_

"I'm good thank you. Knight to F3 and I believe that's checkmate." Emma said loudly raising her hands in the air as if she were addressing a crowd, soaking in the applause, bowing to the room.

"And that is what we call a hippopotamus checkmate. This is where you say wow Miss Swan you are so incredibly talented.." Emma said to head Regina waiting for her retort turning to face where she thought she was.

"Oh shit." Emma said realizing that there was no one actually there to share the moment with. " I need to get the fuck out of this house." She said quickly packing up the chess set not wanting any evidence of madness left behind. I feel like I should be inviting Jefferson over for tea right now she thought while quickly making her way out the front door and headed to the most crowded place in town at this hour.

* * *

Emma's trip to granny's had was uneventful. She had been a bit too optimistic about her reception in the diner causing her to leave shortly after she had asked Granny Lucas to give her the most unhealthy health option on the menu. She was dragging her feet back to the mayoral mansion eating her food when she walked headfirst in to a heavy form which grunted at her angrily.

"Hey, watch where your going sister." Leroy snarled before looking up at the person he had bumped into.

"Oh sorry didn't see you." Emma said apologetically.

"Just because you have the sheriff baby sitting you Madame ex-mayor doesn't mean you should leave your house. I think it would be better off for everyone including your son, if we never saw you again." Leroy said scathingly.

"Who ever told you that you should give others advice was sorely mistaken."Emma said letting her anger over flow onto the short man. "Just let me get out my notebook that I write down all the things I don't give a fuck about and I'll add it to my hand bag full of cares. Now go fuck off down the yellow brick road because nobody likes you." Emma said angrily storming off towards 108 Mifflin street clenching her hard-won food in her hand to prevent her from throwing in the mans face.

* * *

Regina swept through the door of the mayoral mansion still on a high from the words her son had uttered. He loved her she thought the words playing through her mind over and over on a continuous loop knowing they were true and without agenda.

The blonde walked into the foyer with a scowl on her face which was quickly replaced by shock as the mayor embraced her in a strong hug, rocking her from side to side.

"Thank you." Regina said letting the other woman go smirking a little at the surprised look on the other woman's face before reaching down and tidying her appearance.

"Oh no! It changed didn't it. The enchantment changed. You swapped with her. I am so sorry Ruby I have no idea how this is happening. Regina is going to be so pissed. I don't feel weaker though... do you feel weaker... she said we might feel weaker when the enchantment changes." Emma ranted at the woman in front of her.

"Miss Swan." Regina quickly interrupted, slightly amused that her behavior had automatically made the sheriff assume that someone new possessed her body. " You are still me and I am still you. There have been no changes in our current predicament."

"Oh, thank god. I've never been so relieved in my life. You were going to kill me...kill you...kill us?" the sheriff said abashedly, trying to workout who her death would actually affect. "So what was all that for?" She asked hesitantly not knowing if she wanted to know the answer, thinking that perhaps the brunette had succumbed to the lure of finally killing Snow White.

"For Henry." Regina said softly a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. The words still moving like tumbleweed through her brain as she turned from her son's birth mother and made her way deeper into the house. Leaving behind a woman who could only state a confused "you're welcome." as her mind slowly caught up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up soon: Emma has a surprise for Regina ... what is something Regina Mills would never say to Emma Swan/Snow?


	17. Dawn of the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: No fluff in this chapter. Also if you get queasy about blood probably not good also. Alludes to attempted sexual abuse as well. Yup we are packing in the sad on this one.**

The remainder of the day had gone quickly and reasonably uneventfully for Regina. Emma had requisitioned her phone back off her now that they were both in the mansion and she had retreated up to the guest room clutching it like a prize. It came as no shock to Regina when Emma later came down to the kitchen her stomach growling and attempted to cook herself a meal ending with a severe scolding from Regina. She was alerted to the attempt by a fire alarm going off, the pasta having boiled away all its water and the spaghetti burning to the pot with the sheriff nowhere to be found. She managed to save the mince that was still simmering and made them a quick dinner wishing that it was her son she was cooking for. Still remembering his words from earlier in the day her heart broke a little with hope and for once when she thought about the woman who had made such a mess of her kitchen she didn't mind nearly as much as she used to.

After dinner she sat in the lounge reading a novel when the sherif walked in looking surprised to see her so casually curled up on the couch.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll leave. I was just going to watch a dumb movie anyway." Emma said as she turned to go.

"It's fine Miss Swan. You can stay and watch your 'dumb' movie." Regina said still feeling very giving towards the woman. " I can still read while it's on. I have a talent for ignoring the drivel of idiots so it shouldn't be a problem." she said letting a little bit of playful sass fill her voice.

Emma laughed. "Well you can't be that good at it. You're always calling me an idiot but you seem to hear everything that comes out of my mouth. I think you over estimate your talents Madame Mayor."

"Well I guess being the spawn of the greatest idiots around must give you special idiot powers Miss Swan. It's not something I would boast about. Thank God Henry didn't inherit your perchance for the ludicrous."

"Your majesty is too kind." Emma replied with a mock bow before deliberately putting the movie Dumb and dumber on just to get a dig in at the older woman who just ignored her and continued to read.

Regina got up halfway through the movie deciding that there was only so much she could block out and that she would head to bed. Tomorrow she would be back in her own body she hoped and tonight she would test out her theory. Tonight she would see if she dreamed when Emma didn't.

* * *

_She pushed her hands deep into the khaki green trench coat that enveloped her body. She had stolen it from a charity clothing bin months before when the winter had started to get too harsh for her to suffer the nights without added warmth. The material hung limply on her small frame, her body already suffering the effects of months spent on the streets, stealing and fighting for food. No one wanted to hire a girl who looked homeless and wouldn't give her real name when asked. She had missed the intake for the shelter tonight having been too caught up in hustling tourists for money in the park not realizing that by the time she got there the line would already be longer than they had capacity for._

_Making her way through the streets she headed past bars where the night life was already starting to pick up. The more unsavory characters choosing to drink earlier in the day to the late hours of the night. She made her way back to the park she had been earlier that day wanting to find a place in the open to rest for the night. Huddling herself against a secluded tree she tried to make the best of a bad situation. She was half asleep when she heard heavy foot steps approaching her, the sounds of drunken laughter wafting to her ears on the breeze. Trying to make herself smaller, invisible so that there would be no trouble._

" _Hello love. Fancy a good time?" One of the drunken men slurred at her._

" _No thank you." She replied not wanting to rile them up._

" _Oh come on it'll get you of the street. Put some warm blood in your veins if you know what I mean." Another said to her. She did not bother replying instead choosing the safe way out running from them as fast as she could not looking back to see if she was followed her coat flying like a cape behind her._

_It didn't take her too long before she was exhausted dragging herself down into an abandoned alleyway the light above the loading doors at the end smashed long ago. She tripped over a leg that was partly covered by news paper and cardboard quickly apologizing to the person huddled in the corner the only acknowledgement a slight twitch in the leg she had tripped on. She normally didn't stay in a place if there was someone already occupying it but she was just so tired she moved to the other corner and settled in for the night knowing that she could protect herself from one homeless man if needed._

* * *

_The morning came too quickly, the soft rays of beginning sun just barely giving enough light in the darkened alley to show its arrival. The chill of the hard ground and night air seeped through her clothes and into her bones, leaving her stiff and sore. She had rolled in the night presumably away from the large mound of rubbish that had fallen from the ledge above her which now resided where she had lain down only hours before. The movement had carried her closer to the sleeping form still huddled under a mound of cardboard and newspaper. The sound of a truck slowly reversing down the small alley space spurred her into movement not wanting any attention that she would have by being found half asleep huddled against their loading dock. Placing both hands either side of herself to help ease her bones into a standing position her eyes still crusted over and only half open. Pushing her self up off the ground she reached up to wipe the remaining sleep from her eyes the sticky substance that clung to her left hand sticking to her face. Argh she thought as she raised her hand to see what she had accidentally put her hand in to be met with a horrifying sight. She stumbled forward towards the moving truck tripping on her long coat, falling to the ground._

" _Hey you there! You need to move. You can't be down here." A large man said as he stepped out of the reversing truck towards the young girl who was scrabbling to get up and away from what had just become a nightmare._

_The girl finally managed to stand her long blonde curls matted and dangling over her face. The large men's trench coat dangling from her skeleton man moved carefully towards her as she looked around in panic._

" _Oh my god are you O.K?" He asked taking in the sight of the girl before him reaching out to her as she shied away. There was a hollow look in her eyes the kind that you only see in trauma victims blood covering her left side seeping through the over sized coat that she wore. Smeers of the dark substance on her face and hand leaving her looking like someone who just stepped out of Dawn of the dead. His eyes quickly traveled down the girl to the scene behind her noticing what she had missed before, the large pool of blood that had traveled out from under the mound of news papers and cardboard in the corner._

" _Bill!" The man yelled back at the now parked truck still keeping his eyes on the panicked girl in front of him. "You need to come see this! Bring my phone!" Moving to block the girls form of escape._

" _Tom, what's so important that I have to..."Bill stopped his mouth falling open at the sight in front of him and vomited heavily onto the ground hands pressed to his knees for balance. Tom moved quickly to the other man taking the phone from his clutched hand._

" _Don't let her go." Tom instructed the other man before slowly moving past the girl swaying in shock towards the back corner of the alleyway. There was just so much blood. No one could have survived losing that much blood. The girls eyes followed him wordlessly as he approached the stack of rubbish with what appeared to be a man's legs in black suit pants and tidy shoes showing from beneath. Taking an old rolled up newspaper he pushed aside the mound of cardboard on the man's body before quickly turning away almost tripping as he too emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground._

_The girl could not tear her eyes away from her nightime sleeping companion. He was mid forties, dressed like some sort of business man, his once white shirt jagged and ripped from the multiple stab wounds that he had sustained. His blood soaking the once crisp shirt into the dark flaking mess now covering his torso. It was not the open flesh of his wounds that finally made the girl break down but the sight of his face, his neck at an unnatural angle. His eyes were wide open. Sitting in shrunken sockets, hollow and unfeeling, as lifeless as the body to which they belonged. It was the connection with those soulless eyes, ones that were stuck in their path, doomed to stare infinitely in to the distance forever, looking at nothing that finally made her crumble. She lay on the ground a blood caked mess sobbing into her bloody hands._

_Tom had managed to come to his senses and was on the phone to the police. The girl knew she needed to leave now if she didn't want to go back in the system but the weight of the unforeseen events paralysed her body only allowing her to quietly stifle the tears that were stemming from her eyes. The response was quick and after only a few short minutes the alley that had been eerily silent through the night was now bustling with the sounds of heavy boots and police sirens. She felt numb, empty, as if this was something that was happening to another person and not her. A rough hand reached down quickly cuffing her hands behind her back before pulling her to her feet, her stomach lurching causing her to bend over vomiting on the shoes of the officer who was holding her._

" _Argg. Disgusting. Bailey take her to the paramedics and get her checked out. Stay with her and make sure she doesn't leave. We will need to take her down to the station with us. Oh and read her, her rights." he said to a short brunette woman wearing a Providence police uniform. The officer lead her away to a waiting ambulance and was quickly read her rights before being handed over to a waiting paramedic who carefully checked her over. The girl said nothing through the examination shivering when the still soaked coat was taken from her to be replaced by a heavy grey blanket. The paramedic moved away from the ambulance pulling the officer to talk in private. The girl saw her chance to leave but was quickly stopped by a forensic scientist who lead her back to the ambulance to take samples from her fingernails and hair. The girl eyed the two talking close by attempting to read their lips but failing miserably._

_The first officer came to retrieve her leaving behind his team to collect the remaining evidence snapping the girl back into reality. He grabbed her by the elbow and gave a small nod to officer Bailey indicating that they would be leaving. Herding the girl towards the police car parked out on the kerb of the road she saw her last opportunity to flee wrenching her arm from his hold her still weak legs attempting to carry her away from the scene. Bailey was on her in an instant using her own motion to spin her back towards the cop car._

" _You can't do this to me! I haven't done anything!" The girl yelled as the male police officer opened the back door of the car before moving to grab the other arm. Panic filled her body memories of her time in the system fueling her desire to get away. She jumped lifting her legs allowing the two officers to hold her weight by her arms as she put her feet on the side of the vehicle walking up the side making her body horizontal to the ground. Pushing with her aching muscles against it to propel the officers back causing them to stumble but not releasing their hold. Her body was slammed up against the car knocking the air from her lungs as two heavy bodies pinned her against the cold metal incapacitating her._

" _I haven't done anything. L'me go." She said in a ragged voice at the bodies still pressing against her before going limp in an attempt to show weakness. The officers grabbed her by the arms and once more propelled her towards the back seat her feet trying to find purchase against the car seats, her arms uselessly cuffed behind her back. The car door slammed effectively locking her in the back but the girl still would not give up. The officers stepped away from the car to catch their breath now that the girl was contained. She quickly slid her boot off angling her feet towards the window finding the switch for the power windows and pushing it down with her foot. Her legs were half way out the window before either officer noticed quickly opening the other car door and dragging her back inside._

" _I think you should probably ride in back with her Bailey." The male officer said moving to the drivers seat to take them to the station. The girl sat in silence for the trip finally accepting that she had lost and resigned herself to her fate._

_The girl had walked demurely into the station realizing that there were just too many cops to escape now. The pain in her chest and arms from being slammed against the car made her wince with each tug on her arms. She was lead to one of the interrogation rooms and given a chair to sit on._

" _You can't interrogate me you know. I'm a minor."_

" _Actually we can contrary to popular belief, you however do not have to answer but I assure you it will be much better if you do. Shall we start then? Detective Craig will be here soon to go into more detail but we will start with the simple stuff. What's your name?"_

_The girl wanted to stay silent and not cooperate with the man who had so unfairly brought her in but that would only mean endless hours of the same questions followed by fluorescent lights that would eventually after hours upon hours of waiting give her an epic headache._

" _Emma Swan." She said glaring at the man._

" _Tell me what happened this morning Miss Swan." he said leaning on the table._

" _I didn't do anything." She growled._

" _Well if you didn't do anything then you won't mind answering my questions. Did you know the man in the alley?"_

" _No."_

" _What were you doing in the alleyway?"_

" _Sleeping."_

" _I find it very hard to believe that you were sleeping. You see Bailey had a chat with the paramedic that looked you over and she said that the symptoms you were displaying were very similar to those of abuse victims and that you had evidence of bruising on your I will ask you again." somewhat more kindly than before. " What were you doing in the alleyway?"_

" _I told you, sleeping. I didn't know he was there. I was sleeping."_

" _Here is what I think happened. I think that you meet a guy on the street and that he tried to make advances on you that you didn't want, but you are small and he is big and you ended up being trapped in the alley with him. In self defense you stabbed him in the chest multiple times and in an effort to cover up what you had done tried to hide the body before fleeing the scene. What you didn't realize was that the morning delivery had already arrived and you were caught." The officer said smugly a pleased smile on his face at the cleverness of his deduction. Neither party had noticed the door to the room open a tall blonde woman in a grey suit watching the interaction. The girls face had paled in horror at the statement that was being made against her, while the officer seemed to be proudly strutting like a peacock. The woman cleared her throat making both heads spin towards the sound._

" _Detective Craig." She said stepping further into the room. " This interrogation is over." she said glaring at the officer still seated at the table before turning towards the young girl giving her an apologetic smile._

" _My apologies Miss Swan for my colleagues behavior he clearly has no understanding of the situation._

" _What!?" he said turning to look at her defensively. "I was just about to get her to confess."_

" _To a crime that she did not commit? If she were truly the offender then based on the evidence you would be telling me that you think she was attacked by our victim, then stabbed him multiple times without getting blood spatter on her, waited until his blood congealed on the ground, rolled around in it for a while and then decided to flee the scene hours after time of death. I know teenagers are fucked in the head but they're not that bad. I'm sorry officer but this is not the offender you're looking for. If you would have collected all the evidence as I have been doing before placing the blame on an innocent then we would be out finding the person who actually committed the crime. Now if you would so kindly stop doing my job perhaps we could refrain from traumatizing a young girl who has done nothing but wake up in a pool of someone else's blood." She turned back to the girl clearly dismissing the officer._

" _As I was saying Miss Swan I sincerely apologize for my colleagues behavior. I understand that you are not at fault but I will need you to make a statement about what happened last night as it may be useful in helping catch the offender. I took the liberty in reading your file and have sent for a new case worker perhaps with someone else managing your housing options you would not have to 'move' quite so often and we would not be in this situation. She will be here in an hour, until then feel free to rest and a different officer will be in shortly to take your statement._

_Detective Craig looked the girl over once more taking in the bruises that the paramedic had mentioned to Bailey before handing the girl her business card. " If you ever need anything." she said with a pointed look ensuring the girl understood. "Give me a call. Anytime." before turning swiftly and marching from the room._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Whoa whoa whoa it's magic (you have to sing that bit.) and why was Emma so excited about getting her phone back – perhaps a new angry birds score? Perhaps not?
> 
> There is a graphic that goes with this chapter. You can find it on my tumblr (letoutthecrazy) under the fanfic section.


	18. Eye of the storm

They say that you don't always see it coming, that it can sneak up on you until you are just standing in a hurricane of your own emotion, watching in the eye of the storm as everything you ever held back just comes tumbling to the surface.

Control. She was all about control, of life, of others, of herself but there comes a point where control just isn't an option anymore. Where chaos over comes order and everything that you ever built, every struggle that you had fought slips away in the moment,ice and fire filling your veins all encompassing, all consuming.

Regina had, had enough. After three days of self-denial about the situation they were in it finally hit her, like a slap to the face. She had her mini meltdowns about it over the last few days but none could compare to the emotional turmoil that she faced after waking from the dark past of the sheriff. Learning where the slightly morbid joke the woman had made about her relationship to a dead body truly stemmed from enhancing everything. Guilt overwhelmed her. Her whole body wracking with feelings that she believed she had finally managed to come to terms with or shut out but the infuriating blonde was dragging them to the forefront of her mind, willingly or unwillingly.

She didn't think that she would be the one to snap, to just let it all go. She had honestly believed that the sheriff would be the one to become overwhelmed first but her stoic facade in the face of disaster surprised the other woman. Her anger at the fact driving her from the guest room where she had awoken in her own body to the sheriff still sleeping in her room, in her bed.

"Is this what you wanted? To see me break? To see me defeated?" Regina stormed at the woman slowly awakening from her slumber groggily staring at the form in the doorway. "I can not fathom in a million years why this situation would ever seem good to you. What did you have to gain by this? What could anyone gain by this? This Miss Swan, is the worst thing you have ever done. You win. I lose. I didn't want anything to do with you and now you have me trapped in some sort of sick game where the things that no one knows about me are being displayed to the person I am starting to think I hate the most and that my dear is quite big considering how much effort I have put into making your mother miserable."

"Regina I..." Emma said getting cut off by the torrent of words that was flowing from the other woman's lips.

"How could you do this to me, to Henry. You wanted to understand me, well here's a piece of understanding for you sheriff. You fucked up and now we are both paying the price. You came into my town, ruined my curse and the worst part of it all is that you took away my son from me. The only time he will even look at me with anything that resembles love anymore is when I am stuck in your body and I hate you for that. I hate how much you have taken from me just like everyone else in my life using me for your own personal gain. I hate how being trapped like this makes me feel and I hate you for how guilty I feel about hurting y-" Regina stopped mid sentence realizing what she was about to say, not wanting the blonde to have any more ammunition on her than she already did.

"Regina I'm-" Emma said staring intently with changing eyes at the woman coming undone at the end of the bed before being once more cut off.

"You want some truth? Everyone sees me as the Evil Queen including my son, including you and you have never even met her. So here's some understanding for you, I don't want to be her, I have never wanted to be her. I've only ever wanted to be Regina but sometimes you get pushed into things that you can't get out of where every option is the worst option. So you pick the one that is going to do you the least harm, cause you the least pain even if that means at some point you will have to do the same to some one else. You may think that I am a heartless bitch but I wasn't born evil. Evil is made. No one in their right minds willingly chooses to be evil because no one willing wants to go through that much pain, that much persecution and suffering. It wasn't easy becoming what I was but that's the difference between then and now because it's harder to show people the person I am becoming when I am never given a chance. So what ever it was that you were trying to achieve, if you wanted to get back at me for all the misery that I indirectly caused in your life, you have won. You have always won because I am always miserable. I am always broken and I was always loosing even when I was winning. So don't give me your sympathies and tell me how much you care because no one is that good, no one can put aside their own problems to get past all the shit I have done and willingly get to know me because we both know that in the end I will always fail. So whats the point in try, never fail. Tell me why shouldn't I just give up the whole charade now and end it for all. I could get my revenge on your mother and then you on me. Everybody wins, Everybody loses.

"Regina I'm sorry. You're right you know. It would be easier to give in, to just give up but you deserve more than that. Henry deserves more than that." Emma sighed breaking the woman's rant.

"Do not use my son as a bargaining chip. Miss Swan it will not end well for you."

"I'm not trying to use him against you Regina. I'm trying to be honest with you here. I understand making bad decisions and being stuck in situations where there is no easy way out. I was in prison Regina and while it may not have been for something I did there was certainly enough things it could have been for that was actually my fault. What I'm trying to say is you were right. I wasn't wanting to understand you or get to know you because I am inherently good and made from true love, despite what some people choose to believe." Emma sassed. "It was because it would make my life so much easier if I could just understand where you were coming from. Every time I think I have you figured out you send another curve ball at me and I end up back at the start wondering why."

"Wait you know what you were thinking when you cast the spell? Why didn't you tell me!" Regina yelled.

"Whoa reign in the crazy Regina. I don't know exactly what I was thinking that night. I still don't remember anything OK. I'm just guessing because it's something I've thought about before so just let me finish before you go hitting another home run. Yes, I want my life to be easier with you and Henry and yes, I wanted to understand you. Apparently I went about that the wrong way and I'm sorry but when I first saw Henry standing at my door the very first time I had to hide. I went and hid in my own God damn bathroom because the baby I had given up ten years ago was standing in my kitchen and drinking juice from the carton.

"Yes it's one thing I haven't been able to get him to stop." Regina deadpanned.

"I'm not finished. It was the worst thing I've had to do, dragging myself out of that bathroom to face the kid I'd given away. When I drove him home and we were standing outside this massive house and you swept out the front door and rushed to him like he was the only thing in the world. It broke my heart seeing that knowing that he had a good life but I wasn't the one to give it to him. I got so caught up in my own baggage that I didn't see how it was effecting you. A strange new woman in her son's life. I didn't have a right to be in his life but I was selfish because every moment with him was like sitting in the warmth of the sun. I couldn't stop even though I knew I didn't deserve it after what I had done to him but he was like a drug. A little pint sized human drug that for some reason didn't seem to judge me for everything and I was addicted. It made me miss things, important things, like getting to know you. So yes, I do want to get to know you and not because it will make my life easier. It's not because I'm a good person because I'm not or because we are trapped in this perpetual nightmare I have put us in. I want to get to know you because I want to get to know the woman who ran out her front door in the middle of the night to check if her son was OK. The woman who didn't even give birth to him but raised him and gave him a family and love and everything I couldn't give. I want to get to know you, get to know her because that person is worth getting to know no matter what bat shit crazy things they did in their past. To me that's worth it.

Regina just stared at the woman still lying in her bed mouth open unable to form even one word in response to the clearly heartfelt honest things that the sheriff had said to her. Finally gathering her thoughts she looked back at the woman who was now anxiously looking at her with hope filled eyes. Looking at her as though they could get through this impossible situation. A beacon of optimism in the darkest of places reminding her of just whose daughter she was.

"Just because you may be willing to try doesn't mean that the rest of the town is willing. I will never forget what your mother and those people have done to me. There's no going back. You can't get back what has been lost."

"I get that. I can't go back and change the past just like you can't. Things would have been different for both of us if we could. I mean some serious shit has gone down while I have been here. I'm not asking you to forget because you never forget but you can move on. I know that sounds like utter bull coming from me but it's true and it gets easier a little every day."

Regina face twisted into an uncomfortable smile her inner turmoil dissipating more and more the longer she talked to the blonde. Strange she thought as normally her frustrations would just increase when speaking to the insufferable woman but their time together, stuck in each others bodies had stared to change something and she wasn't entirely sure that it was a bad thing.

"Who knew that you were such a philosopher Miss Swan." Regina sassed attempting to regain some of her normal composure.

"I had a lot of time in prison." Emma laughed dismissively. "You should probably put some pants on." the blonde said blushing slightly at the sight of the woman standing in front of her in one of her own white tank tops and a pair of black lace barely there underwear.

It was that comment that made the brunette finally drain of any remaining hostility leaving her emotionally spent. She looked down at herself finally noticing what the other woman had chosen for her to sleep in before looking up to meet the sheriffs embarrassed face. It was the slight blush that crept across her cheeks and the way that she would no longer look the brunette in the eye that brought on another set of emotions. Emotions that were just as confusing caused by Ruby's words the day before about the blondes implied infatuation with herself. She didn't even want to go into how she felt about that now and so as with most things she never wanted to think about she didn't.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast." The blonde said quickly getting up from the bed moving away from the woman still standing in her underwear in the middle of the room looking uncomfortable.

* * *

Regina didn't know what to expect when she went down to the kitchen to check on what the blonde was doing but at the sounds of the younger woman swearing profusely followed by the sound of the fire alarm going off she quickened her pace.

Regina stood in the doorway to the kitchen wordlessly staring at the chaos before her. The frying pan that the sheriff was clearly trying to cook pancakes with was putting off a thick smoke threatening to burst into flames at any moment. That coupled with the kitchen sink that was already over flowing water to the floor added to the mess that was once her kitchen. It was not the hazard to her immaculate home that caught her unaware. It was the fact that every unattached object in the room was swirling around the flustered woman like a mini tornado. A show of flashing knives and kitchen appliances.

"Miss Swan take the pan off the element and calm down." She yelled at the woman across the room blocked by the mass of objects that were still swirling dizzily and dangerously out of control.

Emma Swan turned at the sound of the voice behind her clutching the smoking pan in one hand which had been hastily wrapped in a hand towel to see the chaos that was happening behind her. The pan fell from her fingers dropping on the ever growing pool of water on the floor. The shock of seeing so many items in the air at once obliterating any feelings she may have had, causing everything in the air to halt mid spin. She reached out to touch a knife that hovered near her hand her touch breaking the spectacle causing every object in the room to clatter to the ground.

Holding her hands in front of her staring at them as if they were some sort of monster she looked up at the brunette still standing in the doorway a pleading look in her eyes not noticing the welling of blood on her hand where the knife had cut her on its decent.

"Please tell me that was you?" She begged in half a whisper.

Regina made her way over to the woman still standing in shock ignoring the destruction of her once spotless kitchen stopping only to pick up the first aid kit that had somehow made its way out of her pantry. Taking the saviors hand in her own she looked at the gash across her palm that was still bleeding onto the floor mixing in swirls with the water still accumulating there.

"No Miss Swan it was not me. I haven't had an episode like that since I was a child learning magic." Regina said kindly in an attempt not to scare the woman further. She did not mention that her episodes had only ever involved a few smaller objects in her close proximity and not the contents of an entire room. The fact that the blonde seemed to be so taken aback worried her. The display of power showing that she was stronger than she had originally thought.

Regina let go of the sheriffs bleeding hand and pulled the plug from the still over flowing sink herding the woman towards the water and motioning for her to rinse it of the blood that now coated her finger tips. Pulling the blondes hand once more from the stream of water she took a closer look dismissing the use of her first aid kit.

"It's quite deep. You will possibly need stitches. I should take you to the hospital." Regina stated matter of factly letting go of her use of magic at the moment to ensure the woman's well being. It certainly wouldn't help her if her sons birth mother bled to death in her kitchen she thought.

"No I don't want to go to the hospital. Just put some gauze and tape on it and I will be fine." Emma said finally regaining some of her bravado.

"Miss Swan, gauze and tape is not going to cut it this time. It is too deep and will most likely get infected. I am not going to take the blame if your hand becomes diseased and you lose it." The brunette said in her most stern tone.

"Please Regina." she said in an almost whining tone. "Can't you just magic it better. I won't tell if you don't. I just really don't like hospitals."

Emma looked at the older woman with puppy dog eyes. Eyes that were too similar to her sons to ignore and so begrudgingly the former mayor inclined her head in the affirmative.

"I warn you though, magic is unpredictable here. I can't promise you that you won't end up with two hands."

"Fine. That's fine. Just do I'm starting to get light headed." she said slowly as she began to sway where she stood clearly having lost more blood than she originally thought.

Regina started moving her hand over the blondes still bleeding one the only tell tale sign of magic a fluttering wisp of purple mist that spluttered out leaving behind a still bleeding sheriff.

"I'm sorry. I'll get the car." Regina sighed, disappointed that her efforts didn't yield a successful outcome.

"Don't, just touch it and try again. You know like the hat thing." Emma trailed off her eyes looking more and more glazed over as she spoke. Regina had considered that option but she didn't think anyone else had made the connection when they had opened the portal. For some reason Emma Swan kept her magic grounded a reason that she refused to acknowledge or even consider. Regina grabbed the back of the sheriffs hand with her right concentrating with her left the magic needed to heal the still swaying woman in front of her.

Emma knew that it was working as she felt her head clear from the haze, her eyes coming into focus on the woman still standing in front of her clutching her hand tightly, intensely staring at her now healed palm. Glancing around the room at the destruction she had caused she looked back that the brunette sheepishly.

"So since you've already done magic today do you think we could skip the no magic rule and you could maybe fix all of this? I would buy you all new stuff it's just that I kind of don't think you would like my style. I'm more of a Styrofoam plates and plastic forks kind of girl."

With a sharp look and a wave of her hand the kitchen went back to being as pristine as before Emma Swan had made herself at home in it. Dropping the blondes hand Regina took a step back out of the woman's personal space before fixing her in a pointed glare.

"Hey." Emma said giving an awkward smile.

"Would you care to explain to me Miss Swan what exactly just happened before when I came down stairs."

"Well I was cooking breakfast and then you showed up and when I turned around and everything was swirling in the air like in the movie Matilda but more of a horror version I guess and then I cut my hand and you fixed it. So now I'm just going to go to work." Emma said making to leave.

"Miss Swan I know what happened. What I want to know is why it happened and you making juvenile comments is not going to get you out of discussing this. Magic is not a toy sheriff you can not just play with it when you get bored."

"I know it's not a toy. It's not as if I planned for this to happen it just kind of did. I was cooking and then everything was going so wrong and I was really frustrated because everything was going well up until then and it just kind of happened. I didn't even know it was happening until you told me to calm down. This has never happened before, I mean except for the whole us thing." she said pointing back and forth between herself and the brunette.

The brunette frowned at the confession puzzling over the situation in her mind.

"Look I do actually have to go to work today to sort out that whole break-in mess you dealt with yesterday so could we maybe go and get some breakfast from Granny's because I'm starving. I feel kind of bad about this whole thing so it's my shout and you can berate me all you want as long as I get to eat at the same time.

"Fine Miss Swan I will see you there in ten minutes." Regina huffed.

* * *

Emma had been listening to Regina scolding her for the past ten minutes sitting across the booth from the woman who had barely even touched her food she was so engrossed in lecturing the sheriff. The blonde was trying her hardest to focus on what the brunette was saying but the taste of the pancakes that she was shoveling into her mouth proved a worthy distraction from the tongue lashing she was receiving.

"And that is why you are going to be doing magic lessons Miss Swan." Regina finished.

"What? With who?"

"Have you not been listening dear. I will be teaching you how to control your magic as it seems to be my life you are destroying with all your mishaps."

"Oh come on Regina it was only one time." Emma said giving her best pout.

"One time?" Regina scoffed "Have you forgotten about our little situation already." lowering her voice to a whisper as Ruby headed over to the booth.

"More coffee sheriff? Madame Mayor?" Ruby asked quickly identifying who was who today.

"No thank-you Miss Lucas and I am no longer the mayor so you don't have to call me that." Regina stated.

Ruby laughed. "I don't think I could call you anything else you're always dressed the part. I would kill to look that good all the time don't you think Emma." Ruby said pointedly at the blonde sheriff.

"Uh yeah sure, Regina always dresses nice." the blonde mumbled a bit confused as to where the conversation was heading or why it was happening in the first place. She was saved from more of Ruby's scheming when her phone started ringing startling all three women. The causal A Team theme song that had been her ring tone the day before being replaced by something that had the brunette almost leaping over the table to turn the sheriffs phone off.

Emma held the phone away from the other woman and let it ring a while longer her new ringtone playing - "Miss Swan you are the most intelligent person I know and did I mention how much I love your red jacket." Regina's voice on loop playing for the whole diner to hear. Emma knew that she would pay for that little scheme later but the look on the other woman's face had been priceless and the effort she had put into getting the tone and inflection just right the day before made any future punishment worth it.

"Hello." She said answering the phone finally.

Regina glared daggers at the woman talking across the table. Ruby made a swift exit to the other side of the diner suddenly very interested in the amount of coffee the other customers needed. The sheriffs conversation lasted only a few minutes but it felt like an eternity until Regina could snatch her phone from her and hastily delete her new ring tone.

"Who knew I was so funny." Regina sassed handing the woman back her phone as the sheriff attempted to hold back her laughter.

"Well you can be quite the comedian sometimes. You just have to let it out." Emma prodded knowing that poking Regina now was like poking a sleeping bear but she just couldn't resist.

"Perhaps I will Miss Swan but you will just have to wait and see." Regina said pointedly.

"Is that a threat Miss Mills?" Emma replied cheekily.

Regina smirked."No Dear it's a promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: How much parenting is too much parenting? And who exactly is the mayor of Storybrooke?


	19. Just like magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Drugs – Yeah I don't condone them and it's not really that intentional on the characters behalf but hey it's there so be warned.**

Emma left the diner and headed over to the apartment that she shared with her same aged parents. She was kind of glad that she had been assigned the task of keeping an eye on the former evil queen meaning that she was no longer in such a crowded space with so many people. The apartment was really only designed to house two but some how upon the insistence of Mary Margaret, the four had continued living there stepping on each others toes. It was nice having her own room at the mansion, even if she did wake up in a different bed each morning. When she thought about it there's only so many times you can fake making nachos when your mother's room is right next to the kitchen and it's an open plan loft.

Henry had called her at the diner citing some excuse about a project he had left at home that was due that day which Emma had found strange as the kid was normally organised with everything. Not that she had been around lately to help out and she felt bad about that so any excuse to see Henry was a good one. Even if it meant having to see her emotionally distraught mother.

The drive to the apartment had been quick. Emma wanted to get in and out as fast as possible. She had asked Ruby to meet her at the sheriffs station once she had dropped the kids project off to him in order go over the work that the deputy and Regina had done the previous day. Well that what she told her self at least, knowing that she could finally find out what had happened on girls night once and for all. Ruby had to have some answers about their whole situation even if she couldn't truly tell the woman why she was so curious about it all.

The sound of loud music coming from above her as she climbed the stairs two at a time gave away the fact that her old room-mate was at home. It was the strong chemical smell coming from behind the closed-door that told Emma something was definitely off about the situation.

Emma didn't know exactly what it was that she was seeing when she opened the door. Mary Margaret rushed about the loft a rag tied lopsidedly on her head in the style of an old housewife. The bright yellow rubber gloves she had chosen were clearly not in her size and dwarfed her small arms ending at the elbow while she fiercely clutched a wet sponge in one hand and one of Henry's action figures in another.

The cleaning theme from the Disney movie Snow White seemed to be playing on a loop; a present from Henry from before the curse had broken. Mary Margaret span around the room haphazardly wiping down surfaces with her sponge and attempting to whistle to the toy in her hand.

There was only so long Emma could watch her mother with mouth agape until the smell from the room finally brought her back to reality.

"What the hell Mary Margaret! It smells like a meth lab in here." Emma said glaring at the short-haired brunette before hastily going over to open as many windows as she could get her hands on. "What on earth are you thinking?"

Snows head popped up from the kitchen counter where she had ended up scrubbing furiously away surrounded by an assortment of open bottles and a large bucket.

"Emma!" she said throwing her arms open wide. "You came. I just knew it would work."

"That's great but why does the kitchen look like there has been a hurricane and why on earth didn't you open a window?"

"Look Emma." Snow stated waving her hands in front of her in jerking motions to enunciate what she was saying. "I've been very busy cleaning. It's Maine. It gets cold. I closed the windows. I know what I'm doing."

"And yet after twenty-eight years of doing your own cleaning you mixed everything together." Emma said peering over the bucket putting off a toxic smell.

"Well the normal stuff didn't work so I made industrial cleaner." she motioned, waving her arms around the bucket like she was selling it in an infomercial.

"Imagine if we had this in the enchanted forest. I think half of our servants would have been out of jobs. I probably could have gone down to the kitchen and cleaned it myself. Imagine that, a princess, cleaning a kitchen!"

"That's great Mary Margaret but that stuff is really bad for you." Emma said slightly worried. "I think maybe you should get checked out. I knew kids in the system who died from inhaling this stuff."

"I'm fine Emma. Harold and I" She said motioning at the miniature action figure of Thor. "We were just sprucing the place up a bit. He's an excellent Skw-will, Squw-will, S-k-rull." Her eyes searching the roof for the answer to her un-asked question.

"Squirrel, Mary Margaret and you're clearly not fine. I'm taking you to see Doctor Whale."

"You know what's funny about him. I don't normally think of him as the guy with the bolts in his neck, you know. I hear Whale and I think of that book, the one with the dick. And I can tell you he has a Moby of a d..."

"Yeah I'm going to stop you there. I really don't need to know about that. Especially from my mother."

Emma handed her a jacket. "Just put this on and stay there. I just have to grab something." Quickly running to where Henry had said he left his science project.

Keys in one hand and Henry's bulky project balanced on the other, Emma made her way back to the door to find her mother now with her coat on not having bothered to take of the bright yellow rubber gloves covering her hands.

"Great work Mary Margaret" Emma gave the brunette a tight-lipped smile using her semi free hand to usher her out the door.

"I'll just get my keys." Snow said turning back around to get them.

"You're fine Mary Margaret. You don't need them."

"No Emmaa." She said waving a loose finger in the blondes face. "You don't understand I can't leave without my peas. They're really important."

"Look I'll bring them to you later OK."

Snow looked at Emma her brow furrowed, eyes wide. "But I left them on the drawer Emma. My peas will melt and then I won't have any peas." She said suddenly very serious about the importance of the topic.

"Damn it Snow I will deal with your keys and your peas later, now I just need you to get in the damn car." Emma said having finally gotten the other woman down the stairs of the loft.

Emma hastily put Henry's project in the back seat wishing for once that her bug had more than two doors so she didn't have to put Mary Margaret in the front seat while she drove. I could always put her in the boot she thought before dismissing the idea of jamming her mother into her boot like a mafia hit man.

"Alright Mary Margaret get in we're going for a little drive." Emma said holding the door wide for her very out of it mother to climb in awkwardly.

"Oh are we going on a field trip. I love field trips to the forest. I'm so excited we're going on a field trip to the forest."

"No we're not going on a field trip." Emma said ensuring that the brunette had her safety belt on securely before heading to the drivers side.

"That's sad. It's because you hate me. I know you hate me. Why does everybody hate me?" Snow stared intently at the blonde, moving to lean over the gear stick to be within inches of the sheriffs face.

"God, where's Rumpelstiltskin when you need to make a deal." Emma sighed wishing that she could just bury her head in her hands and be done with it. "Good to know you would have been the least popular girl at all the parties."

"I'm hungry." She moaned turning around in her seat attempting to draw her knees up to her chest, straining against the seat-belt incapacitating her. "Mmm round pizza."

Snow reached for the project that Emma had placed in the back seat, the awkward position that Emma thought was probably some high level Pilates move preventing her from reaching her goal. She stopped her arms flailing when it was clear that no matter how she turned she would not reach her goal. Signalling her defeat she rested her head face forward onto the headrest and began to sob.

"Why is it always when you want to be some where in this town it feels like it's taking you twenty-eight years." Emma growled to herself looking at the brunette still sobbing into the head rest. "Look Mary Margaret we're nearly there. Just a few more minutes and then you can have some round pizza or whatever."

"No Emma." Snow said turning very sharply in her seat to face the blond. "We can't be there yet because then you will leave and then I will have cleaned for nothing."

"Look Snow whatever it is that you want to talk to me about I don't think that now is the best time. I mean you're not exactly yourself at the moment." Emma said glancing quickly at the woman still staring at her intently with a now puffy face.

"No Emma it has to be now. I can't let that evil devil woman take you away from me. You're my baby and babies are supposed to be at home with their parents."

"Um in case you haven't noticed Mary Margaret I'm a bit past being a baby anymore. Not to be rude or anything but I am actually capable of looking after myself."

"But Emma you don't know her like I do." Snow said intently staring at her daughter with a worried face.

"You don't know who she is Emma, what she has done. So I just thought that if I cleaned everything really good then the house would be ready and you would come home and we can finally deal with Regina once and for all."

"Wait all this today was to get me to come home? You've got to be kidding me. It's barely even been three days."

"I don't want to fight but it is time you came home. It's time that you come home to your family. Henry misses you and then in a couple of days I will decide what needs to be done with Regina and then we can finally move on with our lives. We can be happy." Snow said turning towards the window as she spoke using the condensation to draw tiny pictures of Regina's death in stick figure illustrations.

"I'm sorry what? What is it exactly that needs to be done with Regina?" Emma directed angrily at the woman still doodling on the window.

"She is a danger to everyone in this town. You, me, David, Granny, Mr Gold, Grumpy, Belle, Doctor Whale, that guy that runs the rabbit hole and Henry." Snow said listing off names on her fingers aggressively. "She has to be held accountable for the crimes she has committed."

"I don't know about fairy-tale Regina but the Regina who lives here in Storybrooke would never hurt Henry. You may not have noticed but I have and she is trying to be a better person so why don't you cut her some slack and give her a chance. I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you in the first place."

Emma was thoroughly over the conversation and was trying to keep the well placed anger she had on the subject under control but it was becoming unbearably harder the more that her mother spoke. Well at least she's doing that part of parenting correctly Emma thought.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because the decision is mine."

"What the hell? Why would the decision be yours?"

"Because I am the half acting mayor of Storybrooke alongside mother superior until I have a handle on this unfortunate situation." Snow replied jabbing herself in the chest with her finger. "She can't be allowed to hurt anymore people Emma, you have to understand. I can't let her destroy this family."

"She's not destroying anything and the only hurt that she has any relation to, is the hurt she is dealing with because of the death of her mother. The only person destroying this family is you Mary Margaret. What I don't understand is how on earth you can be the mayor when only yesterday, you were outside the person you are condemning's house begging them to kill you and now today you are high as a fucking kite!"

Mary Margaret gasped. "Why would you think I would ask that?"

Emma looked at the woman who was her mother brows raised. "I don't know, but Regina told me all about it which I see is something that you are unable to do. You want me to trust you and your decisions, well trust mine. She's not a threat to you or anyone. She hasn't put my life at risk in the slightest nor will she and it seems to me that the person that needs the most protection right now isn't you. It's her." Emma said nearly yelling at the woman beside her now.

"Because how are you ever supposed to change if no one will let you. So I'm staying at Regina's until I believe that no one is going to start a war over some stupid family feud and no amount of cleaning will get me to come home. You're not in a fairy-tale anymore, this is the real world and you have to deal with your problems like real people do. No one is going to kiss your problems away or give you a magic potion to make everything better. Even then that wouldn't work because look where that has gotten you so far. Oh and as for the mayor issue I'm relinquishing you of your mayoral title."

"On what grounds?" Snow said fuming struggling against her safety belt once more. "I am the mayor!"

"You don't just get to choose to be mayor. Legally the position is Regina's and I'm not even going to start on what ever this is." Emma said waving one hand to indicate the state that the other woman was in.

"Emma, she has killed people." Snow said disbelievingly.

"And so have you." Emma said looking sadly at her mother. "And I haven't forgotten that. The difference is she's not trying to deny it. Like I told you, we live in the real world and according to their laws and regulations using magic is not grounds for dismissal."

"But murder is." Snow rebutted. "Emma she has killed people."

"And have you got any proof it?" Emma glared. "I didn't think so. So while you're out collecting evidence against Regina collect some for yourself at the same time it would make my job a whole lot easier."

Snow was too shocked from Emma's words that she had not noticed that they had pulled up at their destination until her door was politely opened by an orderly. Emma got out of the car to explain the situation to one of the nurses who had come out to see what the commotion in the parking lot was all about.

"She's coming down from a high. I'm not exactly sure what it's from but you should probably do a psych eval and keep her over night. Oh and give David a call, I'm not her emergency contact today."

Emma didn't bother waiting for a reply instead she quickly got in her car and left the woman who had given birth to her in a state of slack-jawed shock. All the while wishing silently that she could just up and leave the freak show circus that she had landed in.

* * *

Emma pulled up at the school still frustrated by the conversation with her mother. It was the beginning of the lunch break already as she headed in the front gates and she hadn't even made it into the station yet to sort out all the work Regina had done the day before. It didn't take long to spot Henry in the playground showing a few of his classmates some of the sword fighting moves he had been practicing with his grandfather. He halted his play when he spotted his blond mother approaching with a large cardboard box in both arms.

"Hey Emma." He yelled running over to her and the bulky object she was carrying.

"Hey kid. I can't believe you forgot this. It's kind of hard to miss. What's it even for?" She asked shifting the weight of the project to a more comfortable position.

"It's for the science fair duh. It's a scale model of our solar system and all the pieces move so you can see how they orbit around the sun. Why does it smell so funky?"

"There was a bit of an accident all fixed now but that's cool kid." Emma said smiling at his enthusiasm. "So where do I put this gigantic contraption?"

Henry laughed and started walking to the school hall where a range of other projects were already on display.

Emma placed the project on the table alongside the other ones from Henry's class. She gently flicked the small polystyrene moon and watched as it orbited the earth before looking up at her son.

"This is really good kid. It works just like magic." giving him her biggest smile.

"It's not magic Emma. It's science." He said looking at her with brows furrowed and eyebrows raised.

Emma reached over pulling her smarmy child into a headlock before using her other hand to massage his forehead. "Stop giving me the Mills family 'your so stupid' face. I get it enough from your mother I don't need it from you too. I swear she genetically passed some stuff onto you because otherwise I don't know where you get it from."

"Haha very funny mom." Henry mocked, wiggling out of her hold before becoming serious "I miss you at home with Gram and Gramps. They're always kind of weird when you're not there but they pretend not to be. When are you coming back?"

"Actually that's something that I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not coming home for a while and Regina and I are getting along pretty well at the moment so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come stay at the mansion with us for a while. I mean your room is just sitting there waiting. I'm sure your comic books must miss you."

"Yeah um maybe." He said looking at her suspiciously.

"OK kid what is it? Spit it out."

"I don't want you to be mad cause I know I promised that I would give her a chance but I don't really believe you. You and my mom always fight and I know somethings going on that you guys aren't telling me about. I think she has done something to you but you don't want to say incase I hate her."

"Henry your mom hasn't done anything to me OK. So just listen. Yes your mom and I fight a lot and we still do, sort of, but we are trying to be better for you. So I'm not going to destroy any of her property and she's not going to kill me and dump my body in the ocean."

"You didn't deny it. You didn't deny that there was something going on. I'm not dumb you know I can tell when you're avoiding something."

Emma sighed exasperatedly. "You know what, fine. There is something OK but don't freak out because your mom hasn't done anything to me alright. I'll pick you up after school and we can talk about it at the mansion."

"Can't you just tell me now Emma. You told me you weren't going to lie to me anymore."

"And I'm not Henry, but this involves your mom as well and I'm pretty sure she would actually kill me and dump my body in the ocean if I didn't talk to her first. So you are just going to have to wait and find out when I come and get you and then after we can talk about the you staying with us situation.

"Fine, but just so you know I'm not going to be able to concentrate all afternoon." He said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try kid but it's not going to happen. Now go and play with your friends or you will miss out on all your lunch hour."

Henry gave her a disappointed look. "It's not playing Emma it's called hanging out. Only little kids play."

"I'm sorry, my mistake." she said giving a loud laugh. "Well have fun hanging out with your friends. I will see you after school."

Emma ruffled the kid's hair before lightly pushing him in the direction of the children who had continued their sword practicing skills before heading back to her beloved yellow bug.

* * *

Ruby was already at the station, sitting at one of the spare deputy officers desks playing paper can basket ball, when Emma arrived.

"Hey Rubes sorry I'm late it's been a bit of a hectic day. I wish it were over already."

"Hey no probs Em. Anything to get me out of the diner right. I was almost going to start my own crime gang so that there would be more for me to do around here but hey who's got the time anyway." Ruby laughed.

The casual ease that Ruby had always made Emma feel comfortable and relaxed. It eased some of the tension that Emma was still feeling as she gave the petite brunette a large smile.

"You know I don't think I could handle us being on the opposite sides of the law so I may have to join you if you ever do." Emma laughed. "Speaking of which, I'm really sorry about the other day at the florist, I'm sure that I was pretty off my game." she said trying to cover up any mistakes that Regina had made in her place.

"Na Em, you were great just like of one of those cop shows all gruff and in charge. My name is Sheriff Swan. I detect stuff, like a boss. Look at my shiny badge. It's so shiny." Ruby moved about doing an impersonation of Regina's attempt at being sheriff the day earlier.

"I'm not that bad." Emma said rolling her eyes at the other woman wondering exactly how bad Regina had been to elicit that reaction.

"Ah yeah you were. Oh exciting news! So I totally followed up that thing you said about checking for injuries at the hospital and it turns out there was one. A James Tootles. He's thirteen and lives in the children's home run by Barbara Hubbard."

"Great he's a minor so we can't really do anything about it except give him some community service. It doesn't really make sense though because that kind of job is kinda hard for a couple of kids to pull off. We'll have to get him down to the station and try and get him to rat out his friends."

"Yeah, I thought that too, so I talked to his caregiver and she's bringing him down tomorrow for questioning. I thought you might want to have a crack at him."

Shit Emma thought if this whole body swap thing was going the way that she thought it would then she wouldn't exactly be in a position to question him.

"Uh Ruby do you think maybe we could do it the day after. Give us some time to collect some more evidence before we lay into him you know."

"As much as that sounds great Em. Barbara Hubbard is kinda a head B-otch if you know what I mean. She didn't even want to agree to come down in the first place and it's not like you have plans."

Emma let out a sigh of defeat. Just one more thing that she was going to have to hope the former evil queen didn't screw up or rip any hearts out of.

Ruby took the sigh as a sign of acceptance and gathered her things to leave. "He's coming in at ten so don't be late."

"Oh hey, crap, Ruby before you go could we maybe talk a little about what happened the other night at girls night." Emma asked to the retreating womans back not being able to see the sly smile that had crossed her face before she quickly composed herself.

"Sure Em. What ya wanna know?" Ruby said turning around.

"Uh I don't know just the usual. Any potentially embarrassing stuff I might have done."

"Ok then. Well you dropped Henry off at the apartment with David and Snow and then you met us girls down at the Rabbit hole. Ashley arrived a bit late and I think by then we had probably had three shots each and a couple of beers. We did some dancing you know and then you got tired and went and sat at the bar. Which was totally fine because you looked exhausted. It was really weird though because when I came to get another drink you were sitting there playing with this fancy ring like you were contemplating life and all its mysteries. So I asked you if you were planing to propose to any one with the rock you were holding but you laughed and told me it didn't belong to you." Ruby paused for a second momentarily deciding when to start embellishing the story for her own ends.

"Do you know where I got the ring from?" Emma asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Not a clue but I did find out who it belonged to later and boy did that cause some drama. Anyway..." Ruby stared getting ready to launch herself into full meddling mode.

"So I went back to dance with the others because you wanted to sit for a little bit more and you must have had drink after drink because when we came back you were pretty sloshed and yelling something about having to go meet Regina outside. I think maybe you had been texting her or you called her or something. So the girls stayed in the bar and I came with you to do whatever it was with Regina. You know safety in numbers and she turned up and angrily demanded that you give her back what was hers. Turns out that's who the ring belonged to which seemed fine enough as you handed it over and she put it on but then she said she needed to talk to you privately so you told me to wait by the door and you guys went round back."

"I'd say it was probably about five minutes before I heard really loud yelling coming from where you were so I went round to check up on you. You were both standing in the middle of the alley yelling about my son this, my son that and then you kissed her. It was one of those really passionate kisses like it had been building up for a while type. " Ruby said smugly using her hands to demonstrate the way that they had apparently gone for it.

Emma looked that the brunette woman with a look that could only be described as a mixture of shock with a little bit of horror.

"No arg Ruby stop. That's got to be a mistake. I would never do that. I don't even like her. I mean I do like her a bit now... Oh my god Ruby, as a person!" Emma said glaring at the other womans smirk. "I don't like, like her you know." Emma said knowing that she sounded like a fifteen year old boy at this point.

"Ok whatever you say Em. Well anyway then she slapped you and I mean really hard. I mean it was one for the record books which is funny because at the time it didn't really look as though she hated what you were doing when you guys were playing tonsil hockey. So there is that. Maybe she's just been waiting for a good excuse to slap you for all that other stuff like you know, her hatred for your parents."

"Oh my god Ruby I can not do this with you right now. I mean you've got to be shitting me about this. There's no way that happened."

"The wolf eyes they do not deceive my dear sheriff."

"Um well thanks Rubes I think that's all I can about handle of that topic for the moment. I'll catch up with you another time and get the rest of the awful details."

"No problem Em. Anytime you want, I'm happy to share." She said giving a playful smirk.

Emma left the sheriff station before Ruby could tell her any more sordid details that she could not fit her head around and headed back to the place where the woman she had apparently kissed was waiting.

This was going to be too good Ruby thought as she watched the blonde walk away.

* * *

Emma dreaded stepping over the threshold of 108 Mifflin. She wasn't ready to face the adoptive mother of her son yet but unfortunately their shared son was to smart for his own good and needed to be picked up and she hadn't even talked to Regina about him yet. God she wished that this day would just end.

"How did the visit to the apartment go? Have a nice chat with mother? Did Henry get his project on time?" Regina said stepping out from the study at the sound of the sheriffs slow footsteps.

Emma grunted at the other woman not rising to the bait. "Yeah he got it fine. Oh I got you your job back. Well at least I think I did."

Regina looked at the sheriff stunned. "You did what?"

"I got you your job back do you need me to spell it out for you. I – got - you – your.."

"Yes I understand Miss Swan but you clearly do not understand spelling. What I don't understand is why?

What the hell Regina I thought you would be happy about this. Don't you want it back? I know how much you care about the town even if you deny it. I don't think the country runs as efficiently as you ran this town."

"And what would make you think I would be happy about it. I don't need you to fight my battles for me Sheriff.

Emma didn't move to deny the statement knowing that deep down she had done it to fight Regina battles for her. She had in fact just wanted everyone to cut the woman some slack. Also if she were being truly honest annoying Snow hadn't not helped. "Well if you're pissed about that you're not going to like the bad news."

Regina narrowed her eyes looking at the blonde sheriff. "What bad news Miss Swan?"

"Uh well you know I saw Henry today and..."

"What's wrong with him is he ok? Is he hurt?"

"God no Regina calm down he's not hurt would you just let me finish. When I saw him today, smart little shi- kid that he is." Emma said pausing slightly at the glare the other woman was giving her. "Any way he knows somethings up and was pretty persistent about knowing what was happening so I may have said that we would tell him after school finishes today. That we weren't going to lie to him anymore." she finished quickly giving a little wince at the woman who she could see seething with rage.

"What you're telling me is that you have agreed to tell our pre pubescent son that both his mothers are dying because we have been swaping back and forth in each others bodies all week?" Regina said in an accusatory tone.

"Uh well not the dying part obviously. I just thought we could maybe tell him part of the truth because he's going to figure it out sooner or later. Some of us aren't the best of actors and he's not stupid." Emma said pointedly at the brunette.

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do about it now is there. The decision has been made."

"Yeah but on the bright side I told him that after we talk about what is happening that maybe he could come here and stay with us. At least definitely for tonight. I mean if that's ok with you."

"Of course it's OK with me Miss Swan I am Henry's mother. He will always be welcome in this home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up soonish: A little bit of explaining, A little bit of angst, a remark about kiwano's


	20. Get with the program

It must have looked odd from other parents point of view Emma thought, staring at the tide of children that were flowing from the school gates, that both the evil queen and the savior were sitting calmly in the same vehicle. No yelling, no fire balls and no poisoned apples. Just two women waiting to pick their child up from school just like everyone else. For a child that had been so eager to get her secrets out of her Henry was clearly making no effort to get out of school quickly she though as she scanned the playground.

"Miss Swan can you not?" Regina sighed.

"Sorry what? Can I not do what?"

"Can you stop clicking your knuckles. It sounds terrible and you will get arthritis if you keep doing that. Not to mention I'm fairly certain that three times for each finger should be more than sufficient." she huffed.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize that I was doing it. It's something I do when I'm thinking sometimes."

Emma was saved from any further berating by the sound of a thud against one of the back doors of the car. Turning to see who had attacked the dark-haired woman's car knowing that what ever unfortunate child had bumped it was probably not going to survive until dinner time. She was accosted by the small smiling face of a child clambering over the seats in his hurry, not caring about the upholstery. A child who was ready to dig for information.

"Hey Emma. Hi Mom." Henry said slightly more hesitantly than he had been getting into the car. Hastily putting his safety belt on.

"Can we go home now?" he asked after all parties had sat quietly in the car not knowing how to proceed the whole situation awkward for all involved. "cause Emma said we needed to talk."

"Oh no don't go putting the we need to talk card on me kid that one was all you."

The car ride back to Mifflin street was a silent one. The tension so thick that you could almost feel the buzz in the air.

"Miss Swan, do you mind." Regina growled giving Emma a glare like daggers.

"Sorry." Emma said restlessly running her hands through her hair in an attempt to refrain from cracking her fingers any more. She had already had enough drama for the day without adding to it any more than she already had.

Henry slid out of the back seat almost as fast as he had got in the car. Not even waiting for his mothers to unlock the door he fished the spare key out from its hiding place and had dashed inside the house almost before the two women had exited the vehicle.

"Boys right." Emma said jokingly at Regina in an attempt to ease some tension.

"No Miss Swan you do not get to joke with me. Once again it's your fault we are in this mess so in the spirit of teaching you a lesson in how to fix your own mess you, dear sheriff will be the one doing the explaining to our son. Just know that if you mess this up you won't have to wait for this situation you have put us in to end your life." The brunette said briskly.

Emma sighed. It wasn't exactly as though she had expected any less of the other woman but she didn't have to keep reminding her of what a screw up she was.

As Emma and Regina walked through the front door Henry was hastily descending from the stairs clearly having already dumped his school bag and coat in his room.

"So it's after school now and you promised." Henry said nearly tripping at the end of his decent from the stairs.

"Wow kid, we just got in the door. How about a drink or something first." Emma replied trying to put this thing off for as long as possible.

"No thanks."

"Well I'm going to get one although I think I might need something a little stronger after all of this." Emma muttered to herself moving off to the kitchen, Henry following close behind in case she suddenly decided to disappear before he could find out all her secrets.

Regina stood in the foyer for a moment watching the scene unfold before her eyes. She couldn't help but think back to the time she had shared a moment with her son at school whilst in the other woman's body and she feared what the coming conversation would mean for her relationship with Henry.

She knew in the long run that keeping something this big from him would only ever hurt their relationship. She had learnt that by now, but something about the way he had spoken of her in the playground had made her hope for more. She just hoped that this wouldn't be another of those moments that she lost more than she felt she was capable of loosing. She hoped that she wouldn't have to lose anything at all.

Regina steeled herself for the oncoming storm as her son ushered his birth mother through the kitchen door and towards the study.

Henry situated himself on a chair across from the couch that Emma had placed herself on. Regina contemplated taking the other single chair in the room but instead went and sat beside Emma and perched on the edge of the couch for once not wanting to be alone in the situation. Her nervousness at the situation must have shown as Emma gave her a quizzical look followed by a small timid smile. Regina was annoyed by the smile. She shouldn't need comfort from this woman, she was a queen but never the less she felt more at ease moving to sit further back into the couch before Emma started to talk to Henry.

"Ah Henry..." Emma started not really knowing where to look her eyes rapidly shifting from the woman next to her, to her son, to the floor and every other available surface she could see.

So I was thinking at school about what ever it is you have to tell me" Henry cut her off. "I just wanted both of you to know" he said looking at Emma. "That even if you did something wrong mom it's OK you can tell me because I know you are trying to be better." he finished moving his gaze to the brunette sitting quietly on the couch.

"Ah that's really nice kid but that's really not what this is about." Emma said glancing at the brunette beside her who if she hadn't spent so much time trying to see under the mask, she would not have noticed the glistening in her eyes.

"OK so before you start jumping to conclusions or wild theories or planning secret operations I need you to promise me that what ever we tell you, you have to keep a secret."

"Ah is your secret going to hurt anyone cause mum told me that I should always say that I can't keep a secret if it means someone will get hurt." He asked hesitantly wondering what was so big that he needed to promise to keep a secret.

"No Henry the secret isn't going to hurt anyone if they don't know. It's just something that we would rather everyone didn't know at the moment." Emma replied amazed at how adult he was acting.

"OK cool. I guess that's fine then." He said glancing at his brunette mother for confirmation and felt relived when she gave a small nod.

Emma steeled herself for what she knew would be an onslaught of questions when she filled the boy in. "So you may have noticed over the past four days that your mother and I haven't exactly been acting ourselves some of the time. We didn't want to tell anyone about what was going on until we understood it ourselves and we aren't completely certain we have all the information which is why we want to keep it under wraps still." Emma paused looking for some sign of understanding in their sons eyes before continuing.

"We looked into it and it turns out I can be pretty good at magic even if I don't know what I'm doing all the time. Anyway I may have done something to your mother and I."

Regina let out an unladylike snort. "It's not may Miss Swan. You did do something to us."

"I don't understand. Just tell me what you did Emma." Henry said looking confusedly at the two women opposite him.

"I did some magic that means your mother and I have been swapping back and forth into each others bodies for the last four days." Emma blurt out quickly letting out a breath that she hadn't thought she had been holding.

The two women could see their son processing the information silently before he spoke up.

"So you guys are yourselves at the moment right?"

"Yes" Emma replied glad that he had asked a question that was relatively easy.

"OK. But the other day at school that was you in Emma's body?" He turned and asked Regina.

"Yes it was." Regina said tears threatening the corners in her eyes. "And it was me at the town council meeting on Monday."

Henry gave a small nod acknowledging the information.

"And you are sure that it is all your fault Emma?"

"Yeah kid. We're one hundred percent certain its my fault." Emma said letting out an awkward chuckle.

"OK. Why?"

"Why, What?" Emma asked.

"Henry the spell that Miss Swan, Emma has used on us is usually designed to make two people understand each other better at least that is what we believe the purpose of it to be at the moment." Regina said understanding his train of thought and answering for the both of them.

"But you don't know for sure?" Henry asked skeptically.

"No we don't. Which is why we don't want everyone to know until we know how to fix it exactly."

"Yeah I understand." he said giving a shrug.

"You do?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean I've always thought that something might happen with your magic. Look at all my hero's in my comic books. They all have a stage where weird things happen when they're developing their powers. So it makes sense that you would too. I mean you're the savior. It just makes sense you know."

Regina smiled at her son. With everything that had been going on she was always worried that he would have to grow up too fast but his inexplicable belief in the extraordinary made her realize that he still held the wonder of the small child she had raised.

"So you're OK with all of this?" Emma asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I mean it's kinda cool if you think about it. Now you have your own origin story."

"Yeah kid. I guess I do."

"Is there anything else?" Henry directed at the women looking as if he was going to spring from his seat any second.

Regina and Emma shared a quick look before Regina spoke up.

"One more thing you should know is that we believe that the spell Emma cast may change but we aren't sure how exactly."

"So if you and Emma aren't trying hard enough it will do something to make you?"

"Pretty much kid. We're just not sure exactly what that will be." Emma trailed off.

"Henry, if you have any questions about any of this you can ask Emma or I at any time and we will try to explain it to the best of our abilities." Regina said leaning forward.

"Sure mom. I will. I'm going to go and read my comics a bit if that's cool."

"That's fine Henry" Regina said as she watched her son basically bolt out of the room and up the stairs.

Emma let out a relieved laugh. "Well that went better than I expected."

"Yes indeed." Regina replied. The relief of how well it had actually gone showing on her face.

"Hey it's going to be fine." Emma said noticing the brunette woman's stature shrunken in relief and worry. "Henry's a good kid and you're a good mom. It will all work out."

"I'm not so sure about that Miss Swan but your sentiments are kind." Regina said moving from the couch next to the blonde and headed into the kitchen to be with her thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the evening had gone quickly. Regina had made them a light diner and Emma had helped Henry with his homework. The whole scenario had been oddly domestic, something Emma Swan was not certain she would have enjoyed had she not been experiencing it. There was just something about working as a unit to get things done. It felt like a family and up until that moment Emma never really knew what she had missed out on.

Henry had asked the two women a few more questions about what they had been doing the past few days when they were in each others bodies before regaling them with his time at school and with friends. Neither of the women wanted the evening to end, the pure simplicity of it all. Emma had refrained from teasing the brunette too much and in return Regina had been gracious and actually enjoyed the blondes company and humour.

When Henry had retired for bed Emma and Regina completed the dishes in companionable silence.

"I havent forgotten about this morning." Regina said.

"Huh?"Emma grunted still drying a plate before gently setting it on the bench.

"I haven't forgotten about your magical mishap from this morning. You need to be taught to control your magic."

"Can we not tonight? I'm really tired and you don't look so hot yourself." Emma whined.

"This is not up for discussion sheriff. While you may be comfortable about leaving your magic to run rampant, I however am acutely aware of our son sleeping up stairs. So unless you want another incident this time involving Henry I suggest you, how do you say it, get with the program."

Emma gave up without a fight. She knew that no amount of persuasion would make Regina put it off. Especially when she had so eloquently put, involved their son.

Regina led Emma to a door near the laundry that she had not noticed before and followed her down the stairs to the basement. Emma looked around the spacious room that she could see was clearly used as a storage space.

"I know you use to have a castle and all but I mean putting a dungeon on your list of things to take over really wouldn't be a priority for me." Emma joked.

Regina flicked on the basement light fully illuminating the room before turning to the other woman. "Miss Swan I assure you that if I did in fact bring a dungeon over with me I most certainly would not attach it to my house. Screams tend to bring down the ambiance of a place don't you think." Regina said giving a predatory smile.

Emma let out an awkward chuckle. "Told you that you could be funny."

Emma helped the brunette move some of the boxes crowding the center of the space not really certain of what she was trying to achieve down here with the woman.

"So magic huh. You're going to teach me to be like Houdini or David Blaine?"

"No sheriff. I am not going to teach you to be like them. They are merely performing parlor tricks. There is nothing spectacular in using sleight of hand to convince strangers that you have mystical powers."

"Oh come on Regina, you have to admit some of their stuff is pretty impressive, especially when they don't actually have magic."

"I don't have to admit anything Miss Swan. Now help me with this." She said gesturing at two sofa chairs that in Emma's opinion didn't look like they had needed to be replaced.

Moving the chairs to the center of the room Regina sat in one gesturing that Emma should make herself comfortable in the other. Raising her hands with a concentrated look on her face Emma could tell that the woman was performing some kind of magic.

"That should do it. Should you make any mistakes with your magic the barrier I have placed on this room will contain the damage. Henry will be safe from any of your learning difficulties."

Emma decided to let the comment slide for the moment instead focusing on what it was that she would be learning.

"So what are you going to teach me? Oh could you teach me how to do that cool poofy thing?"

"No, I will not be teaching you the 'poofy thing.' You would most likely insert your self into a wall or something similar."

"Well what are we doing then?"

Regina sighed already knowing that the lesson was not going to go well and therefore mustered up the most patience she could find.

"Control." She stated simply. "At the moment Miss Swan your magic is like a small child running off from you at a moments notice. What you are going to learn is how to contain that within your body. You're magic is both the same and different from mine. All magic is fueled by emotion but in your case it is rooted in the power of true love thanks to your parents."

"So you're going to teach me how to not hulk out then?"

"Of a sorts, Miss Swan. While you will be using the same skills that Bruce Banner uses in order to contain your magic I highly doubt that you will turn into a giant epitome of green rage should you not learn to do so."

Emma looked at her in shock.

"Oh don't be so surprised Sheriff. I have an eleven year old son. Who do you think bought him all the comic books in his room."

"I'm just surprised is all. I hadn't pegged you for a comic book fan."

"Well who doesn't love a villain or a hero with a painful past."

The two women sat in silence before Emma felt compelled to speak.

"So uh where do we start?"

"We start with meditation."

"Uh no. I can already see this is going to go wrong." She said getting up from her chair and moving towards the door. The small jolt of electricity she felt when she walked straight into Regina's protective barrier startled her."

"What the hell." Emma said rubbing her sore tingling nose. "Just let me go Regina. There's no amount of meditation that is going to fix my magic problem so just let me go. It will be fine." She said stubbornly.

"I can't let you do that."

"Well why the hell not?"

Regina did not bother to answer her, instead she focused on the magic flowing through her and out into the room. Any words that Emma Swan had been about to say disappeared into the air as she looked around the basement. Everywhere she looked were swirls of gold dancing through the air like a thousand sparklers held by children. Swirling and spinning and fizzing out only to be replaced by more and more tiny fireworks that seemed to be produced by her body.

Regina sat and watched as the blonde woman tried to capture the swirling entities in her hands; letting the gold threads weave through her fingers and back into the open space. Emma was so caught up in the light show that she hadn't noticed the steady hum of purple surrounding the room enclosing the space. Emma turned back to Regina finally wanting an answer noticing how that same purple hum seemed to settle on the woman's skin just below the surface, giving her an ethereal glow. She watched her for a second as the gold threads would leap towards the woman touching and teasing her magic almost as if it were inviting it to play.

"It seems Miss Swan that even your magic can not help but try to annoy me as well." Regina said before once more focusing her magic on the room.

Emma felt a loss when the room returned to normal. It no longer felt as bright and alive as it had moments before. She turned her eyes once more to the brunette sitting waiting patiently.

"That was... beautiful. I had no idea magic could be like that."

"That is a problem, Miss Swan." Regina said bruskly before softening. "But you are correct, it is also very beautiful."

Emma moved back to her chair without a word. She could see now why having her magic out in the world could be a problem. Regina's barrier had contained the sparks of light but who knew how far they traveled when there was nothing holding them back.

"So what do I have to do?" the sheriff asked with a determined look on her face.

"All magic feels different. Mine feels like a hum as you probably could tell. Yours is more of a fizz feeling from what I have gathered while being in your body. Close your eyes and get comfortable."

Emma did as she was asked without a fuss hoping that this wasn't going to be like that creepy yoga retreat that she had been on once. She was almost one hundred percent certain that it had actually been a cult but hey, she had caught her perp and been on her way before she could drink the metaphorical cool aide.

"I want you to breathe in for seven counts and the out for nine. When you think you have your breathing under control I want you to imagine yourself pulling the threads of magic from the air and drawing them back into your body."

Emma did not know how long she and Regina sat in silence for. She knew that she was never very good at sitting still and this task however important it was wasn't going well for her. She kept loosing her count for breathing or forgot to breath out. When she did manage to get that under control all she could think about was the way the magic had looked dancing around the room.

"How on earth are you literate? Your educational abilities are abysmal at best. Thank god Henry didn't inherit your inability to concentrate." Regina said still with her eyes closed.

"Well I didn't exactly have perfect attendance your majesty. I was a little preoccupied back then trying not to starve to death or get murdered in an alley where I slept but hey, you're right, I really should have gone and not wasted my time on such silly things like living." Emma sassed her tone not quite light enough to hide the horror of the situation.

Regina stared at her for once at a loss for words wondering how on earth she was going to teach the unteachable. This wasn't some whimsical problem she had set for herself to assuage the boredom. If she was unable to teach Miss Swan how to control and use her magic then it was death.

"I give up. I'm too tired for all of this and my but has gone past the sore stage and it's just dead now." Emma said grumbling standing up to stretch her limbs. Oh great she thought now I have pins and needles in my ass, as the blood rushed back into the unused spot.

Emma looked at Regina who looked as though she had just had a full nights rest noticing the dark brown eyes studying her.

"So we good to go or are your really making this your dungeon because I would hate to ruin the ambiance of your house with all my yelling."

"Yes Miss Swan you are 'good to go' for the moment but we will be continuing this when ever we can." She said lowering the barrier so the blond could ascend the stairs.

Regina watched the woman go knowing that she couldn't keep teaching the other woman using this method. She had been far to restless, twitching every five seconds, knees jumping up and down to the sound of some unheard rhythm. Sitting still was just not going to work for Emma Swan but the brunette wasn't certain what would.

Regina put these thoughts aside as she turned off the light and climbed the stairs. She would think of solving this problem tomorrow but at the moment she felt exhausted and headed off to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Emma dreams and a case of mistaken identities.


	21. I am not a thief

Regina left her horse at one of the stables bordering the township. It had been nearly two months since she had been able to venture into the market, her mother having spent more time at home on her families lands than usual. She had dressed her self as a common maid for the occasion, her father allowing her to have these adventures while her mother was away as long as she never found out.

Regina walked towards the market her leather boots making sucking noises as she pulled them from the mud lining the streets. Lifting her thin skirts to keep the majority of the dirt off. The plain cotton brown cloak that she wore covering most of her features allowed her to move with ease throughout the towns folk. She liked to come to the markets when ever she could. Watching the people that were under her father go about their lives. It was always more exciting here in the lower parts of the town. It was more alive. Reaching the outskirts of the market she always made sure to press a small copper coin into the hands of any waiting beggar. Her parents could certainly afford it and the people who lived under them could not; living in shacks made from wood or any other materials that could be salvaged.

Her mother held a tight grip on what she believed to be hers, the town closest to her family home one of those. She imagined that the town felt just as trapped as she did by her mother. It was one thing she knew they had in common and was probably why she enjoyed coming here rather than travelling further afield to a larger township. She understood it, and it her.

Regina traveled the market looking at the wares the towns people were selling. Wishing that she could buy some of their crafted work but unable to for fear of raising questions as to where she had acquired the items. She moved to a stall selling orchard fruits assured by the seller that they were the best money could buy. Looking at their bruised and battered flesh she felt over whelmed by sadness that they truly believed that this was as good as it got for them. She purchased a whole basket full of apples from the old woman intent on giving them to children playing on the outskirts of the town as she usually did. It was one small semblance of joy she could offer them before they too grew up and understood the harsh realities of the world they lived in.

She paused at the edge of a leather workers store the stall run by an old man clearly blind and what must be his son. The boy looked to be just older than her. Almost eighteen. Still a boy but nearly a man.

She was amazed at the quality that they had produced. The leather worked items supple and pliable under her hands. It was the intricacies of the stitching on one of the saddles that had caught her attention when she suddenly felt her arm being grabbed from across the counter.

"Now thief, you will put back what you stole or I will have the law-keeper here so fast you don't realize you have lost a hand." The young man growled at her across the table still holding her arm in a strong grip.

"I am not a thief." She said in shock as if the mere accusation had astounded her.

The young man laughed "Well there was a perfectly worked leather purse right where you were just standing and now it's gone. You would cheat a blind man out of his wages? You would take the food right out of his mouth?" He growled indicating the area where the offending object had last been seen.

"I assure you that I have never, nor will I, steal an item from anyone. If you don't believe me you may search my things." Regina said offering up her basket of covered apples for the young man to look through.

The young man could see the shocked look the girl had on her face as she was being accused and could tell from her compliance and lack of haste to get away that it had not been her to steal the item.

"Fine." he said gruffly. "Be more careful with how you stand next time." The young man moved away from her and back to the blind man waiting patiently behind the stall.

"That was a lovely lass. You should not have been so gruff with her. She has a kind soul." His father said.

"Yes well so do you and look where that has got us. Starving in the slums." The young man sighed giving the old man a pat on the shoulder before turning back to the stall front to find a single silver coin placed on the edge of the table.

The young man looked around for the mysterious girl he had been so rude to, but could find no trace of her anywhere.

* * *

Regina couldn't wait to leave the for the township. It had nearly been six months since she had been able to go. Her mother had decided that her education as a lady wasn't been seen to correctly and had taken it upon her self to ensure she got the results she desired. Six months of being trapped in side her own home like an animal. Six months of suffering constant berating and magically inflicted punishments, when she was not satisfactory, all in the name of love. She hurried to the stables already dressed in her peasants clothing wanting to leave as soon as possible. Her mother had been called away on business for a week at short notice and Regina was going to soak up as much of the freedom as possible. She always felt a little lost when her mother returned. The crushing weight of freedom lost affecting her more and more each time. It was those small moments she lived for. At least she had the opportunity to feel it even if it was fleeting.

She reached the stables and was accosted by the sight of a young man standing in the stall with her horse.

"Who are you? Step away from that horse. If you are a horse thief I assure you Roccinate will not go with you!"

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said hastily stepping away from Roccinate and back into the main area of the stables to be more in view with the young woman yelling at him.

"You're that man from the market. The one who called me a thief." Regina said in shock staring at the young man standing in front of her with a causal air as if he had every right to be in her stables.

"Well I guess we are even now aren't we." He said giving her a wide grin.

"I'm Daniel the new stable boy. It's nice to meet you..."

"Regina."

"It's nice to meet you Regina. What do you do here at the estate? Are you one of the lady's maids?" he asked.

Regina was confused for only a second when she realized that she was dressed in her peasants gear. Not wanting to give this stranger a reason to prevent her from leaving the property, she lied.

"No I'm not. I just work in the kitchens. I was just going into the market." She said moving to saddle her horse so she could leave this unexpected surprise behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I have offended you. Here let me help." He said moving to help clinch the straps on the saddle, checking to see of the horse was holding in any air to prevent it from slipping.

"I can come with you and help if you want?" he said as he finished putting the bridle on the horse.

"No! Don't. I mean you don't have too. I'm sorry that was rude." Regina said remembering her manners and what her mother would think of her behavior. Regina laughed a little knowing that her mother would be appalled that she was even talking to the stable boy at all and not just giving him orders.

"I didn't know I was so funny." The boy looked at her quizzically.

"Oh my apologies. I wasn't laughing at you, just at something I remembered." Regina said sincerely.

"That's fine Regina the kitchen maid." he said giving a large open smile, turning to leave. "Have a good time at the market."

"You can come with me if you want." Regina blurted out horrified at the fact that those words had just been uttered from her mouth. Are you trying to get yourself in trouble she thought before realizing that the young man was speaking to her and saddling a second horse.

"Old Breeze here is excellent at carrying supplies." He said patting the horses flank.

"Oh I'm not actually going into town for supplies. I was just going to have a look around." Regina said awkwardly not really knowing how to continue the conversation now that the boy seemed intent on going with her.

"That's fine." He said flashing a smile. "That sounds like more fun anyway." Mounting his horse and leading it out of the stables towards the town.

"Thank you by the way." He said looking back at Regina who was steering her mount in the same direction. "For the coin I mean. My father and I were able to eat for a month because of that. I don't know where you got it from but thank you."

"You're welcome." Regina said quietly for fear of having to answer any complicated questions.

* * *

They were half way to the market when the boy spoke again having ridden in companionable silence most of the way.

"So tell me about the owners of the estate, the Lord and Lady Mulls or what ever their name is. What are they like? Is there anything I should know about my new employers?"

Regina looked in shock at the boy. "You don't even know their names?"

Regina shouldn't have been nearly as surprised as she was, considering that he had not realized that the kitchen maid he was speaking to held the same name as the Lord and Lady's daughter.

Daniel laughed. "Well it's not as if I shall ever be enjoying supper with them. I have no need for their names past Lord or Lady just as they will have no need to learn mine. What? Don't look so surprised. Not everyone is as interested in these well to do's as most. The only thing I need from them is the coin from their pockets."

"I'm just surprised is all." Regina replied a bit taken aback by the boys cavalier attitude. "I would have thought you would have known who you were working for when you were hired. You are from the township close by are you not?"

Daniel shrugged. "I never bothered to learn. All I needed to know was that I would be earning enough to keep my father and myself out of the gutter. We weren't originally from here but my father lost his sight and we were no longer able to keep our shop and our house in the town just north of here. We had only just come to your township when I saw you last. My father's health hasn't been doing so well so I was forced to search for work further afield. I managed to get a job as the stable hand which will feed my father and my self. It has taken me away from my father during the day but at the same time it did lead me to you." He said giving her a genuine smile followed by a quick wink.

Regina's heart fluttered. This boy, a poor hardworking stable boy was smiling at her as if she was worthy of acknowledging. Not just for her title but for her as a person. His smile made something inside of her light up, a small spark in an otherwise hopeless place. That's what it is. Hope, she thought.

"So what are they like?" Daniel said once more.

Regina found it difficult explaining to the young man what her parents were like without giving away that she knew them better than she should, for a kitchen maid. It wasn't difficult talking about her father. She had often seen him interact with the household staff, acknowledging them, calling each by name. A trait that her mother utterly despised in him but it was something that she had never been able to cure him of, and Regina knew that she had tried.

Describing her mother to him was a challenge in it's self. She didn't want to lie to him but also didn't want to have to explain some of the darker sides her mother had. The household staff that would vanish in the night, never to be heard from again. She didn't want to speak of the chamber her mother kept well hidden, though most of the staff knew it was there, they knew not what was in it.

She had been taken there once as a lesson in her obedience. The beating of a thousand hearts echoing like drums throughout the cavern. It had sounded to her like a battle song, the hearts beating out of rhythm with an underlying solid thrum. It had been a warning that day, that she to could end up just like one of those hearts. Her own sitting in a box of its own among a sea of others, forced to do her mothers bidding. Her mother had picked a box at random to show her exactly what the organ looked like, and with one swift clench of her hand had obliterated it in front of her eyes. She had been horrified understanding that in that moment someone, somewhere, had just died upon her mothers whimsy to teach her a lesson. Disobedience lead to death but not for her. For Regina her mother had plans. Regina never understood why her mother hadn't just taken her heart out then to store with the others. At least then she would know that she had no choices to make on her own. That obedience was not expected from her anymore but instead unwillingly taken. She couldn't explain any of that to Daniel and so instead she had settled on telling him about how her mother was strict and controlling and did not take insubordination in any form. He seemed to understand giving her a small nod before continuing their ride in silence.

* * *

Regina and Daniel spent most of the morning at the markets browsing the trinkets and wares that the townsfolk were selling. It was heading towards noon when Daniel asked her a small request.

"I was wondering if you would perhaps come and visit my father with me while we are here?" He said almost shyly.

"Oh" Regina said surprised. She had assumed that his father would be in the town somewhere but was uncertain exactly what had become of him now that his son was working for her family. "Of course. That would be lovely."

Daniel gave her a wide smile before pulling her towards a building that could only be described as a shack attached to a large wooden building. The smell of animal feces and stale urine in the air made Regina crinkle her nose at the offending smell.

"Yeah, you get use to it after a while." Daniel laughed at her discomfort. "They use the old urine and animal droppings to tan the hides before crafting them."

Guiding her into the shack she could see his father sitting on a low stool scraping and stretching a large hide that was strung up in front of him. Daniel's father may have been blind but years of working the leather allowed him to work unhindered. Using his hands to feel the skin and see where it needed more time.

"Father." Daniel said bending to kiss his father on the cheek before moving to the cast iron pot placed carefully over the burning hearth in the center of the room.

He stirred the contents as Regina looked around what appeared to be the old man's home. Animal pelts that had aged significantly, half eaten away by moths covered the walls for warmth and she could see the low-lying pallet where the old man must sleep. A sturdy table just behind the man was crammed into the space next to the fire making the space seem smaller than it already was.

"And who is the beautiful young lass that you have brought home with you my son?" His father asked turning his unseeing eyes towards Regina.

Regina smiled at the old man knowing that he could not see it but felt as if he would some how sense it.

"This is Regina, Father. She is one of the kitchen maids up at the estate. She was at the markets many weeks ago. I may have called her a thief." He said abashedly giving Regina an awkward smile before turning back to the contents of the pot.

The old man abandoned his work turning so he was now sitting at the table before looking her way.

"And what are your intentions towards my boy." the old man asked giving a gruff laugh at the end.

"Oh. I assure you I have no ill intentions towards your son." Regina replied awkwardly.

"Father!" Daniel scolded. "Leave her alone. I can't have all the friends I make chased of by a nosy old man." he joked.

Regina's heart lept at his words. Friend, she had never really had a friend before. There had been sons of Dukes and Duchess's that had pretended to be friends with her at the request of their parents. All accounts had ended briefly with her mother deciding that none were good enough for her daughter. None would elevate her daughter to where she wanted her to be.

"Sorry." Daniel apologized to the girl still standing awkwardly off to the side. "He thinks he's funny, but he's not." he said giving the old man a glare.

"I may be blind son but I can feel you staring."

"Oh hush now and eat your soup." The boy said good-naturedly. Setting down a bowl of broth and a spoon in front of the old man guiding one hand to cup the bowl and the other to clasp the spoon.

"I tell him to just drink it from the bowl like any one else would but he insists that we are civilized folks." Daniel said in a mock voice while bowing in front of Regina before pulling out a small stool and offering for her to sit.

Daniel placed a small bowl of broth in front of her with a spoon as he sat his own down on the table top.

"Oh no you don't have to feed me. Really you are too kind. I really couldn't." She pleaded not wishing to eat their hard earned food when she came by hers so easily.

"Nonsense child. Anything we have, we share with you willingly. If we were not willing to share, then we would not have invited you into our home." The old man said his unseeing eyes focusing on her but seeing her all the same.

"He's right. Eat up. We still have the ride back to the estate and we haven't eaten all day." Daniel said giving her a small nudge with his spoon.

Regina gave in to the request hesitantly scooping some of the broth onto her spoon before taking a sip. It tasted like dirty water she thought. Whatever form of vegetables and meat had gone into it now almost non existent. It didn't matter to her. It wasn't the food that warmed her stomach. It was the thought of the two people across from her who had so openly accepted her, a mere stranger, into their home and offered up the little that they had.

* * *

Regina was horrified. Her mother had returned a day early breaking the spell that she had been under. She knew that she was already longing for the freedom she had experienced in the past week; going into the township everyday with Daniel accompanying her on most of her trips. She hadn't really found it hard to keep the guise of kitchen maid up with him. He seemed to be more interested in her as a person than what she did to make a living and had even said as much. They had talked about her passions and she had asked Daniel so many questions about the places he had been and visited that she was half certain that he would get sick of her and stop going into town. He hadn't to Regina's surprise. The guilt wore her down each day being untruthful about who she was, but she was so wrapped up in the friendliness and companionship he offered that she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

She had a problem. She had been going to tell him the truth that day, one last trip to the markets before her mother returned. Instead she found herself dressed in her pristine riding gear trailing behind her mother and her new riding instructor fearing what the future would hold.

Her mother did not normally come to the stables as she deemed it beneath her but she was making the effort for her new riding instructor which meant that her mother must be paying him a large sum of money to teach her. Her mother ignored her as she spoke with the instructor telling him about Regina's progress so far.

Daniel must have been told that her mother was coming to the stables as she saw him leading out her horse saddled and at the ready and tried to control the inner terror at seeing him. He didn't recognize her for a second but she could tell the moment that he did, nearly tripping over his own feet in his confusion making the horse falter.

"Boy." her mother said looking through him. "My daughters horse is worth more than your life. I suggest you not be so careless next time."

"Yes my Lady. My apologies my lady." he said bowing his head before quickly stealing a glance at Regina who had attempted to step as far back from everyone as possible.

He could see the fear in her eyes and the slight shake of her head no as if she were pleading with him.

"My lady." he said leading the horse over to Regina to mount. Helping her to slip each of her booted feet into the stirrups.

Regina hadn't been able to say anything to him. Only able to give him one last pleading look when she thought her mother wasn't looking as she was led away to showcase her skills to her new instructor.

Regina was freaking out. She wondered if while she had been riding, that Daniel had said anything. She couldn't keep the fear away and it had affected her performance. The horse had sensed her distress and acted out. Her mother had looked appalled at her efforts and had left shortly after with the instructor. No doubt to discuss how to fix her apparent shocking technique. She rode to the stables as quickly as possible not certain of what she would say to Daniel.

Un-mounting her horse she quickly lead Roccinate into the stable where Daniel was working away, using a pitchfork to add hay to the stalls. He walked over swiftly as she dismounted and took the reigns from her hand.

"M'lady." He said a tad of mirth in his eyes.

"Daniel, I..." Regina couldn't think of what to say, of what to ask of him. She could only plead with her eyes.

"It's OK. I understand. I'll keep your secret." Daniel said moving closer, holding fearful brown eyes staring at him as if the world were about to end. In a bold move he leaned in and kissed her. His chapped lips quickly meeting her soft round ones before stepping back.

"Now you have a secret of mine, too." He said, a half smile on his face walking away with the reigns in his hand, pulling her horse behind him.

Regina's face flushed looking awkwardly after the boy who had so easily stilled her fears in one swift motion and made her heart soar with the next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: It's Detective Regina Mills damn it I mean Detective Emma Swan. Man these two swapping is crazy how about we call it Detective Mills Swan no problems there. Also who is burning what red leather jacket?


	22. Part-time deputy

Emma awoke once more in the body of her mothers arch nemesis. She thought back on the dream she had witnessed and realized that she knew so little about the woman she had been going up against for the past year. She had been truly radiant in her youth, kind and so open Emma thought. Emma knew that Daniel had died. She thought most people in Storybrooke knew about the love that Regina had lost. The love that they believe had made her into the evil queen but it was different for Emma now. She felt sad knowing just what Daniel had meant to Regina. He was more than just someone she had loved and lost. In many ways he had saved her for a time. She understood that feeling. It was one that she had once had with Neil, when she had no one and he was her entire world. That was before everything had turned to shit and he left her to rot in prison for his own crimes.

She shrugged off the feeling and went to get dressed. Henry would be up soon and she wanted to do something special for the kid and if she were honest with herself for Regina as well.

* * *

Breakfast was an experience Henry would never forget. He descended the stairs and entered the kitchen to the smell of pancakes cooking. Looking over he noticed Regina at the stove carefully pouring batter into the pan.

"Hey mom. Why are we having pancakes for breakfast? It isn't even the weekend." He said to her turned back.

"Hey kid, Emma said turning around from where she had been hard at task, creating different shapes in the batter.

"Emma? Wow this is so weird!" He exclaimed hearing his birth mothers moniker for him coming out in the low tones of his adoptive mother. "Where's mom?" he said looking around for the mother who was now occupying the sheriffs body.

"She's upstairs getting ready for work. She should be down in a minute. Are you ready for school?"

"Uh yeah. I guess." Henry shrugged. He turned at the sound of someone entering the kitchen behind him.

"Have you packed a lunch yet." Regina said entering the kitchen. She had put Emma's hair up in a high sleek pony tail. Emma's usual jeans and boots were the same as always but Henry could tell that she had picked one of her own less worn shirts for the sheriff to wear that day.

"Aw come on how come you can make my hair look good and I've had it for years to practice on?" Emma whined giving Regina the once over.

"Well Miss Swan if you put any effort into it at all I'm certain you could manage at least half of it." Regina sassed back at the woman who was now putting food onto three plates on the breakfast bar.

"Wow this is so weird. You guys are like the same but not the same you know? Emma say something my mom would never say."

"What like Miss Swan you have many admirable qualities including your intellect. I love everything you wear and I am envious of your winning personality. Like that kid." Emma said over-exaggerating to the boy.

"Well if we are going to play that game there are plenty of things I could never imagine you saying. No thanks ruby I'll have a salad. How did I get into law enforcement when half the time I'm breaking the law. I think i'll just go burn this ugly red jacket." Regina sassed back.

"Don't you dare Regina or your Jimmy Choo's go up in flames with it." Emma said not one hundred percent certain that the other woman was kidding.

"Yeah this is soo weird." Henry said watching both women.

"It's not weird Henry. It's just an unexplained and surprising situation." Regina informed their son.

"Oh come on Regina even you can admit that it's a bit weird. I mean you are wearing my underwear right now. If that's not weird I don't know what is."

"Who ever said I was wearing you underwear Miss Swan." Regina said letting her words settle between the two women.

"Ugh guys. That's so gross. I don't want to know about that." Henry said covering his face with his hands before swooping in to grab a plate of steaming pancakes.

"Says the boy who thinks that if you turn your underwear inside out you get an extra day of wearing them." Emma laughed at the boy.

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed.

"What?" Henry said sheepishly. "It's pretty much the same as having a new pair. If Emma did the washing I wouldn't have to worry about it."

Regina looked at Emma unimpressed, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah this is definitely weird." Henry said digging into his food.

Emma handed a plate to Regina before settling down at the breakfast bar with her own.

"Nark." Emma whispered at Henry giving him a pouty face.

* * *

The rest of breakfast went smoothly with Henry chatting away at both of them telling them all the ways that they were different in each others bodies. Apparently Regina made Emma sit up straighter and Emma was able to give a better death glare and smirk in Regina's body.

The two women sent their son to make his lunch while they discussed what the plan for the day was.

"So exactly what am I supposed to be achieving today Miss Swan?"

"I've got a kid coming in to be questioned. He's the one that got hurt breaking in to Game of thorns. I just need you to get what happened out of him and find out who he did it with and why."

"Well that doesn't seem too difficult. He's just a child."

"I don't know Regina. His name is James Tootles and he's a foster kid with that lady Barbra Hubbard who runs the children's home." Recognition crossed Regina's face.

"If he's anything like what I was like at that age he's not going to talk and nothing you can say will convince him otherwise. It's not going to be easy."

"Perhaps not but I'm certain he will be willing to talk to me." Regina stated.

"Hey Regina go easy on the kid. He's just a boy, well he's a felon now too, but no maiming or heart ripping please."

"Don't worry Miss Swan I will be perfectly amicable towards the boy"

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about. If you need any help just call. I'm going to drop Henry off at school and then I'll be over at the town hall getting your job back." Emma shot back at her.

"I doubt I will need it. You however may need help with the imbeciles over at town hall. If you need me to come and arrest anyone I'm certain I can think up some charges based around pure stupidity." Regina sassed.

"You're too kind but I'm sure I'll play the part of bitchy mayor well enough with out your help. I think I have enough life experiences to make it believable." Emma smirked at the annoyed look on Regina's face.

* * *

Regina entered the station to find Ruby leaning threateningly over the boy who must be James Tootles while Barbara Hubbard stood solidly in her way.

"You know I'm only a part-time deputy which means that I'm only part-time law enforcement so I don't care how old you are. Do you want to know the best thing about being part wolf is? All of my senses are heightened. No matter where you go. No matter where you hide. I will always be able to find you." Ruby said giving a snarl.

"That's enough deputy." Regina said pulling the girl to the side before looking at the boy and his caregiver. "If you wouldn't mind waiting in my office I will be there momentarily."

"What was that?" Regina hissed at Ruby.

"They arrived early and you weren't here so I thought I would help you out playing bad cop to your good cop and then you could swoop in and save the day. I'm pretty sure it will work because the kids crapping his pants. I mean we have evidence on him. Now we just have to get him to confess." Ruby said giving a shrug and a smirk.

"Fine." Regina sighed heading towards the Sheriffs office. She had a plan ready to go and Ruby's stunt may actually help her. Regina turned to look over her shoulder at the brunette woman lazing in one of the deputy desks. "If you don't have paperwork to do you are free to leave."

"Na it's all good. I'll just wait here until you're done and then we can go grab a bite to eat before my shift starts at the diner. It might keep him on his toes if he thinks bad cop is still here." Ruby said leaning back further into her chair giving a laugh. If her plan to sway Regina and Emma's minds about each other was going to work then she would have to seize every opportunity she got she thought.

"Have fun, Detective Mills." Ruby mumbled to herself as the other woman closed the door to the sheriff's office behind her.

Regina did not look at the two people occupying the guest chairs as she moved to sit across from them; the sheriffs desk separating them like a chasm. She picked up a nearby file from the stack that was balancing dangerously of the edge of the desk. It had nothing to do with the child in front of her in fact as she glanced over it, it was just another boring report about Pongo on the loose. She already knew everything she needed to know about the boy in order to get the information she wanted. As soon as Emma had said the name of the child and where he lived she knew she had all the leverage she would need. The file was just a power-play but she wanted them both to feel uncomfortable before she started. Ruby had clearly helped as the boy was fidgeting in his seat. His caretaker held a harsh gaze trying to make eye contact with Regina. Regina didn't bite instead she flippantly tossed the now closed file onto the desk in-front of her in a way that Emma Swan would actually do but with the skill of being able not to knock the remaining files from the desk to the floor.

"I'm certain that you know why you are here, so let's not waste any time and you can tell me why you broke into Game of thorns and who you did it with." Regina said staring at the boy.

"I'm not telling you anything. You can keep me here all you want but I'm a minor so nothing you can do will stick. Who cares about a few hours of community service."

"You're right I can't do much to punish you for your behavior but then I wasn't planning on using that to get you to talk. I was hoping that you may want to do it to turn your life around." Regina said bluntly once more picking up the fake file and opening it.

"James Tootles" Regina said staring up from the file she had and looked at the teenage boy and his ward. "Born in the outer reaches of the enchanted forest. Two counts of public disturbance, one count of defacing public property and one count of minor theft. You're on your way to becoming a career criminal."

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"How ever that is not what interests me the most about you. James Tootles son of Johnathan Tootles the watchmaker in town." Regina paused letting her words sink in.

"He's not my father. I don't have a father." The boy spat.

"Yes well, while that may be how you feel he is still technically your father. What you may not know is that Johnathan Tootles is in the process of gaining legal custody of you."

"No!" The boy gasped.

"Yes. He is currently in the process of doing so." Regina turned to look at the stern woman sitting beside the boy. "I do however understand the reason for why the children you are in charge of are in your care."

"If you believe that threatening my ward will help you with your case you are severely mistaken." Ms Hubbard growled.

"You are mistaken I am not threatening the boy. I am instead willing to help him." Regina smiled. She knew that from this point she would be able to get what ever information the boy had on the break in.

"You see I have excellent connections with the mayor and I'm certain that I can make this unsavory situation disappear."

Barbara Hubbard scoffed. "Your mother may be useful for somethings but I doubt she would have the strings to pull that off." She said dismissing the woman she thought to be sheriff.

"Actually I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about the real mayor. The one that actually got things done and ran this town for twenty-eight years without issue. In fact I believe her reinstatement is happening right at this moment."

"Why would you do something like that for us sheriff?"

Regina didn't have to think hard about how Emma would answer the question. It was in every dream they had shared. "Because." Regina said looking at the harsh woman scrutinizing her. "I know that when Regina cast the curse every child that had abusive parents was placed in your care. I grew up in the foster system and while you may be harsh towards your wards you are always fair. I understand what will happen to James if he is placed in the care of his father and that is not something I would wish upon anyone." She said her voice soft as she spoke.

"However the sheriffs station has evidence that you were at the break in over at Game of thorns and I am certain that if we test it the blood found at the scene will match yours. I highly doubt James's actions will reflect well on your care of him in a court of law, if his fathers legal goals get that far. So you have a choice. Tell me what happened with the break in and as a sign of good faith I will put a halt to the mess that is threatening your life." Regina said looking pointedly at the boy who had paled at the thought of returning to his father.

"I." James said looking hesitantly at the woman beside him who gave a slight head nod urging him to continue.

James looked at his hands as he spoke. "I got involved with a gang, well not really a gang they're just a group of older boys about sixteen, seventeen. They call themselves the lost boys because they all either ran away or don't have parents. I didn't really think about it too much cause they were nice to me you know. It was nice having friends who didn't live at the home and they looked out for each other. It was like having a family. It was too late for me to back out by the time that Peter told us we were going to break in."

"Peter?" Regina asked.

"Peter Pan." The boy shuddered at his name. "He's eighteen and rides this old motorbike that he painted up. It's black with green vines with thorns painted to look like it's destroying the bike. I didn't meet him at first. I only met Rufio, he's third in charge, and the other boys. About a week ago Pan came by the hangout behind the cannery with Felix his second in charge and told everyone that we were going to complete a mission. I didn't want to but one of the other boys told me that Pan was one of those survivalist guys. No one knows where he lives, just that it's somewhere in the woods. I thought it was cool at first but then one of the other new kids, I don't know his name, questioned him. It was bad. Pan made the guy sit on one of the crates and put his hand on another. He made him spread his fingers and then took out a survival knife. Felix held the boy down while Pan just laughed and said they were going to play a game of five finger fillet. The kid cried the whole time as Peter was stabbing the knife into the spaces between his fingers, getting faster and faster singing a deranged song about it. When the song finished there wasn't a mark on the kid but I wasn't about to question anything he said. He's mental. He just laughed at the kid and said he was lucky his knife didn't slip this time." James paused giving a sigh.

"So then I ended up breaking in to Game of thorns with a few other boys. I don't know which ones, we all had masks that we had to wear and we were told not to talk to each other. After we broke in one of the older kids had a weird device on him that he used to unlock the safe I'm pretty sure it was magic because he didn't have to turn the lock or anything, he just pulled it open. I cut myself pretty bad breaking the window to get in so I went to the hospital and got stitches for it. I guess they just figured I had done it playing cause they didn't ask any questions. That's all I know." The boy said looking pleadingly at Regina.

"Thank you James that is very helpful. I'm certain Ms Hubbard will keep you from any further trouble." Regina said addressing the other woman. "You are free to go."

"I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain Sheriff." Barbara Hubbard said a warning in her tone.

"You have my word. Consider it done already." Regina replied mater of factly leaving no room for further speculation.

Ruby watched the old lady and the kid leave the station and continued to play games on her phone while she waited for Regina to finish the paper work. Trust her to do things on time Ruby laughed to herself.

Regina came out from the office thirty minutes later.

"Did you get it out of him?" Ruby asked.

"Of course." Regina smirked. "He was working for a boy called Peter Pan. Apparently Storybrooke has its first adolescent gang. It's in the report." Regina handed the brunette a copy of what she had just expertly written out having seen many similar reports come across her desk during her time as mayor.

"Oh sounds like a conspiracy. Juveniles running around committing crimes. Next we will have biker gangs and a full-out turf war." Ruby laughed.

"Yes, well let's hope it doesn't come to that." Regina said stiffly.

"So early lunch?"

Regina thought about trying to get out of it but found no plausible reason she could decline. She needed to keep up the ruse that she was in fact Emma Swan and so she agreed.

* * *

The walk from the station with the tall brunette was silent and a tad awkward. She had no idea about what she should engage in small talk with Ruby about and so she kept quiet prolonging the silence.

The diner was in a lull before the lunch rush as the two women entered.

"Grab a seat. I'll get us some food on the house for all your great detective skills today." Ruby said ushering her towards a booth before disappearing.

It wasn't long before the woman brought back a tray containing two coffees and two grilled chicken panini sandwiches. Ruby had almost wanted to make the mayor eat another cheeseburger just to watch her suffer in silence but what she planned to do next would have to be enough entertainment for her.

"So Em." Ruby said sliding into the booth across from Regina.

"Yes?." Regina said looking inquisitively at the tall brunette studying her behavior. She had a predatory look on her face that she couldn't place.

"Hey I'm sorry if I put a hitch in your interrogation plan with my whole good cop, bad cop thing. I just wanted to say sorry cause you seem a bit standoffish with me about it." Ruby said looking for her opening for the next stage of her plan.

"No it was fine. I'm sorry if I appeared to be standoffish with you I don't intend to be." Regina said hoping that Ruby wouldn't pick up her nervousness.

Well that's great cause I mean I would totally understand if you were after what I told you. I mean if you never want to hear about the rest of girls night ever again I understand. Regina totally made a move on you but I won't bring it up again if it makes you uncomfortable. "

Regina's eyes went wide at the statement.

"Wow calm down Bambi don't look like I've just caught you in headlights and murdered your mother. It's cool we don't have to talk about it but I just have to say you did seem to enjoy the mayor sticking her tongue down your throat."

Regina choked on air giving a strangled cough before picking up her coffee to cover her shocked reaction.

"Slow down there sheriff." Ruby said reaching over to lower Regina's hands to the table. "I know the coffee here isn't that good. Don't worry I won't say another word." She said lifting her hand to pretend her mouth was being zipped closed.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I haven't really been myself lately." Regina said pulling herself together. Clearly Emma Swan had learnt about the unknown girls night. The night that had caused the unpredictable situation that they were in. She had to know what happened even if she thought that what the woman would tell her may leave an unsavory taste in her mouth.

"You wouldn't mind running me through it again." Regina asked hesitantly quickly finding a reason why she would need to be told the story again. "I'm just finding it difficult to believe."

"Sure thing Em." Ruby smirked. This was going way to easy. She knew that in no world would these two women discuss what she told them. They were both too stubborn to actually do anything about it so she had tasked her self with the role of match maker. Giving each women the push that she thought they needed.

"Well like I said, we were drunk. Really drunk and you had been playing with Regina's ring at the bar for ages and must have called her. Then you went outside and I came with you to keep you out of trouble which worked pretty well until Regina told you that she wanted to talk privately. So I waited by the club and you guys went into the alley to talk. I came back when I heard yelling which was just in time apparently because Regina called you insufferable and you were both standing in each others personal space. Seriously you guys should get that checked out cause no one I know stands that close for people who say they hate each other. It happened so fast I thought I had missed it. Regina just leaned in grabbing you by both arms and then started to kiss you like her life depended on it." Ruby smirked at the woman across the table giving her daggers and attempted to hold the small giggle of glee in.

"I could tell you enjoyed it Emma. You were pretty responsive. Tongues everywhere. I mean God, it was like you were trying to get each other pregnant through sheer force of willpower. I would pay to watch that again." Ruby laughed. "Then she kind of freaked out when you guys had to come up for air and she was gone and you just kind of stood there like a dog on heat. I ended up taking you home after that but I didn't mind, it was the perfect end to the night. I'm surprised that you don't remember but you were pretty hammered."

Regina had paled significantly throughout the duration of the story hardly believing what she had heard. The worst part was that none of it seemed to relate to their predicament apart from the ring being given back at least that's what she told herself. They were no closer to finding out how to stop this and all she felt now was severely confused. She was surprised that she would do something like that. She had never thought about kissing the insufferable blonde. She had never imagined what it would be like to have her lips on the soft pink ones of the sheriffs. Would kissing her be soft and tender like the person she was getting to know or would it be fierce and passionate like every argument they had, breaking the social norms of personal boundaries. In each others space. Close. Touching.

"Woah there tiger, reign it back in. Have a nice trip to fantasy land? Don't lie, it was written all over your face. You totally have the hots for the mayor." Ruby smirked indicating Regina's hand which had come to rest on the lips of the sheriffs running back and forth across her bottom lip unaware of her actions.

"Hey, I'm totally cool with it." Ruby said smirking back at the strong glare Regina was giving her. "I mean even I can see she's super hot with those tight dresses and fuck me heels. I say you should just run with it." She laughed.

"Thank you for your wonderful insight Miss Lucas." Regina huffed.

"Oh come on don't Miss Lucas me. I'm just telling you how it is and that is that you like the mayor more than as a friend. I mean you're even starting to sound like her."

Regina didn't even register Eugina Lucas bellowing at the brunette across from her. She barely even felt the light squeeze on her forearm that the woman left as she got up from the booth to start her shift at the diner. Regina sat in the booth left with her thoughts, the food and coffee that were in-front of her slowly going cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Exactly how hard is it to fight with a nun for a job that isn't technically even yours? but hey they don't know that. Oh and something, something, something Henry.
> 
> So you've made it this far which means I've got you hooked or at least a tad interested. So leave me some love or a comment it would be great hearing your thoughts or you can hit me up over on tumblr (letoutthecrazy). Thanks for reading so far.


	23. I am the Mayor

Emma dropped Henry off at school enjoying the use of Regina's black Mercedes and headed over to the Town hall. She had sent out an urgent email the night before to all the town council members with an official statement from the sheriffs office about Regina's position. She had however failed to mention in it that the sheriff would not be there and instead Emma in the mayors body would be present. She was dreading the way that it would go but knew that herself in Regina's body would be a lot more controlled than if the mayor herself were to attend. She wanted to prove to Regina that she could do this herself even if technically speaking the mayor was actually doing it and so she decided that she would only call her if things looked like they were going to go the wrong way.

Getting out of the car and straightening the tight pencil skirt and shirt combo helped settle her nerves. It made it easier to slip into what she though was her Regina persona when she was dressed as if she owned the town. Now all she had to do was make it to the meeting room without tripping on the extremely high heels she had been bold enough to wear knowing that the real Regina would face them all in no less.

The entire council was already seated when she walked into the room minus Ruby who was down at the station helping Regina with the interrogation. The council members stared at her in silence obviously not expecting their former evil queen to be attending the meeting.

"Make it quick I have a business to run and a lunch rush to get ready for." Eugenia Lucas said in her brusque tone not caring who turned up to the meeting as long as it was quick.

"Where is the sheriff? This is unacceptable." Blue argued getting up and walking over to Emma, staring down the woman she thought to be the ex mayor.

Emma side stepped the woman without saying a word and moved to the end of the council table where Blue had been sitting and took her seat. Looking up from the stack of papers Blue had left on the table in front of her Emma used her best version of a politicians smile before speaking.

"If you would all like to take a seat, we have a lot to discuss in a short time."

"Like hell we do sister." Leroy growled. "You have no right to be here."

Emma was feed up with the insubordination that these people were showing already and the meeting hadn't even started not that she was surprised in the slightest. Emma calmed herself before she spoke once more.

"As you are aware the sheriff station sent you an email about the agenda for this meeting. While I understand that you do not like it and do not wish me to continue being mayor the truth is you do not have to like it. It is a fact. As of this point I will be assuming my role as mayor of this town and while your arguments against will be noted they will in no way affect the outcome." Emma paused amazed at just how formal she was managing to sound. Thank god I ran this over in my head this morning other wise she might have just thrown them all in jail until it was time to actually elect a new mayor.

"You can't just come in and take the position off us." Blue said looking over at Snow to get her support.

The pale short haired brunette sat deep in thought for once having nothing to say.

"Actually I can as it was never yours to begin with. Under the state laws of Maine I have done nothing to be removed from office and legally to the rest of the world I am still the Mayor of Storybrooke. Every document that you have signed in my absence is viewed as fraud to the outside world."

"This is preposterous. I will not have you come in here and incite a coup. I am the Mayor!" Blue raged.

"No, you were the acting mayor in a time of crisis but that time is over. You are welcome to continue on the council but as of now your only duties are to your convent." Emma said trying not to get annoyed at the people sitting around the table.

"You can't do this, She can't do this." Blue said looking at the other council members.

"Actually Regina makes a valid point. Based on her legally appointed position she is still technically the mayor and was only removed because of suspicion of murder." Archie said giving Regina a small apologetic smile.

"There's no way the town is going to be OK with this." Leroy growled glaring at Emma. "And I damn well sure aint."

"While it may not be what is most desirable we can not fault the fact the Madam Mayor has run this town seamlessly for the past twenty eight years without issue." Sydney said giving Emma a look that could only be described as love struck.

"I agree." Eugenia said making the other council members silent. " I have been looking over the books recently and Storybrooke is not doing well financially. Some of you were able to manage a kingdom but running a town is quite different."

The members of the council looked at the older woman in puzzlement.

"What? I am a successful business owner of a diner and Inn in a town that has no tourism business. If I say the books are in the red then they are in the red." Granny declared raising an amused eyebrow. " I don't like the idea anymore than you do but the fact remains is that if Regina gets her job back then our little town will go back to being under budget and out of scrutiny from outsiders. If I am correct then the next Mayoral re-election is at the end of this year anyway."

Emma gave Granny a nod appreciating the no-nonsense attitude of the woman.

"We should put it to a vote." Blue said grasping at the straws of power she still had.

"This is not up for vote. I merely had this meeting in order to be cordial about the situation and as you know the sheriff station is behind me in this." Emma said.

Blue ignored the woman who had stolen her seat instead turning to the rest of the table."All those who agree that Regina Mills should be reinstated as Mayor raise their hands."

Blue looked shocked as the majority of the council members raised their hand including Snow leaving only herself and Leroy with their hands still firmly in their laps.

"Well that settles it anyway. Madame Mayor welcome back for the rest of your term." Eugenia said giving a nod to the woman in Regina Mills body. "Now if that's everything I have a business to run. The whole place will go up in flames if I'm not there to keep an eye on things."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as the council members filed past her out the door. She gave each one that had voted in her favor a nod of thanks to show her gratitude. Archie stopped on his way out and gently clasped her shoulder.

"You will do great Regina. If you ever need to talk you know my office is always open for you and Pongo misses seeing you." He said quietly so that only she would hear.

Emma had known that Regina had been seeing Archie before his faked murder was pinned on her. She also knew that this awkward looking man was probably one of the only ones willing to actually step up and help Regina when she was down.

Emma smiled. "Thank you Dr Hopper, I will consider it."

Archie gave a small nod in understanding as he left after the others. The room was now empty and Emma looked around the open space and wondered what she should do now. She had only planned on getting Regina her job back she had no idea what she was supposed to do now that she actually had it.

"Regina, hey." Emma said after dialing her own phone which the woman had on her.

"Miss Swan?" Regina said in hushed tones checking to see if anyone had stepped in to the station where she had retreated to after her shocking conversation with Ruby. "Are you in mortal danger and need me to come and bail you out of what ever preposterous situation you have gotten yourself into?"

"No! I'm fine thank you very much." Emma said indignant of the woman's opinion of her skills. "Everything went fine. Feel free to thank me Madame mayor."

"Well we shall see about that. Nothing is official until I am back in my body, in my office."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway the reason I was calling now that I've got you your job back is that, well I'm at the town hall..."

"And you have no idea what you are doing. I can't say I'm surprised." Regina sassed.

"Yeah well it's not like you knew exactly what to do at the sheriff station without being told."

"Miss Swan, just collect what ever papers you can find in my office and anything left behind by those imbeciles and I will sort through it when I meet you at home. I'm all finished here and Ruby is on call for the rest of the day so I see no need to stick around doing your job for you."

"Fine." Emma huffed already looking for the paperwork so she could get out of there as soon a possible. "I'll see you soon." As she hung up the phone.

* * *

Emma had found the paper work with little trouble. There was something to be said for Blues tidiness while she was the acting mayor not that she would be telling Regina that or she would see the woman fly of the handle. The rest of the day had gone quickly Regina settling into her paperwork in the office and Emma going over the police case notes; taking breaks to play games on her phone until it was time to pick Henry up from school. She was looking forward to spending the weekend with him and now that he knew what was going on she felt better that they weren't lying to him, well at least not about somethings.

The house felt lighter when Henry was with the two women. Regina quietly preparing diner as the sheriff sat at the kitchen counter not allowed near the food, drinking coffee and listening to their son rattle off all the things that he had done at school. Every so often he would give them funny looks still not quite having gotten used to the two women being in each others bodies.

"It's so weird." Henry said thinking out loud.

"Emma shot him a funny look before realizing what the comment out of the blue was about. "Yeah it is but we'll fix it."

"Yeah but it's just like soo weird. It's super weird.I mean you guys are you but you're not you at the same time. And you were weird before Emma and now you're like twice as weird." Henry said giggling at the mock frown Emma was giving him at his joke.

"Yeah well you won't think I'm so weird when I swap you with Pongo and you have to have to sleep outside for a week and eat all your food from a dog bowl." Emma said leaning over to jab him in the sides drawing out his laughter.

"Don't Emma." he said breathlessly laughing, attempting to squirm out of her grasp."That's not fair."

"Oh I think that it's perfectly fair kid." She said tickling him some more.

"I'll get you back Emma." he said between breaths still trying to get out of her reach as she pulled him closer.

Regina turned from her work at the stove and watched the interaction in amusement.

"And how exactly are you going to do that. If you've forgotten, I'm not ticklish." Emma said with an air of finality reaching in once more.

"Yeah." Henry said turning in to face her suddenly and reaching out. "But you're not you Emma, and my Mom is."

Emma's face turned from joyful laughter to shock as her sons hands reached her sides and her borrowed body involuntary caved in laughter as her son tickled her without mercy. She sank to the floor Henry unrelenting in his goal as she struggled to take breaths between the laughter.

"Make him stop, make him stop." Emma pleaded Regina who was watching with a pleased smirk on her face.

"Oh I can't help you Miss Swan. If you are going to start a war then you better be sure that you will win." Regina laughed at the still struggling woman.

Emma looked up at Henry who now had her pinned to the kitchen floor in his quest for revenge. "I yield. I yield." She said raising her hands.

Henry gave her one last jab under the ribs before removing himself from sitting on her. Emma stretched her body on the cold floor catching her breath. "Oh my god I thought I was dying!" Shooting a glare at the boy who had attacked her without remorse.

Emma's phone took that moment to ring and she shot a questioning glance at Regina.

"It's your father." She said answering it just as Emma violently shook her head no.

"David." Regina said.

"Emma hey. I just wanted to check how you were?" he said hesitantly.

"I'm fine thank you."

"And how's Henry doing? He can come back and stay with us if he wants. We don't mind."

"Henry's doing fine here. He loves being back in his room with all his toys and comics. So he's staying the weekend and then on Monday we are sorting out him staying here permanently."

"Emma.."

"No David, you don't get to question my parenting. He is my son and I will do what I think is best for him." Regina said voice cold ignoring the looks from Emma.

David sighed. "You're right. I'm sure it will be fine especially if that is what Henry wants. Your mother wants to talk to you."

"Look." Regina said diplomatically. "It's very kind of you to have called but I've had a really long week and I don't really feel like dealing with anymore of her drama at the moment."

"I know Emma, and your mother is sorry about everything. She just wants to talk with you and work it all out."

"Yes I'm sure she does however I am going to spend the weekend with my son and if I want to talk to her then I'll do it on Monday."

"OK Emma." David said giving up, knowing just how strong willed his daughter was when she wanted to be. "Have a good weekend with Henry and hopefully we will hear from you next week."

"Goodbye David." She said hanging up the phone.

"Thanks Regina. You handled that pretty well. I don't think I could even think about talking to my mother at the moment.

"You're welcome." She said moving away to finish off dinner.

The rest of the evening went quickly and without drama. It was nice Regina thought almost as if they were some sort of dysfunctional family. Regina still didn't know how to handle the information that Ruby had told her. She had been watching the other woman for any signs she had missed that would indicate in anyway that the other woman saw her as anything other that just Henry's other mother. The sheriff had given nothing away and Regina was not entirely certain how she felt about that as she made her way to bed.

* * *

_She was a beautiful child. Her hair shining in the sun, the shadows from the patterns of the trees changing the shade from not quite white to honey with strands shining like gold thread. The girl smiled lighting up her whole face. She was so young; not old enough to go to school but you could see it in the inquisitiveness in her eyes that she wanted to learn. To know everything that there was to know and all at once. She was happy. Regina knew it was just another dream but it felt so pure, as if she were tasting the innocence of the woman who was her sons other mother._

_The girl turns as she hears a voice calling her from inside the small white house to see a beautiful woman with auburn hair and eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. She looked kind and the little girl felt a swell of love as she looked at the woman before rushing inside._

_Her room was pale yellow shared with the daughter of her new mother and father. The white metal bunk beds pressed against the far wall were the perfect place to build a fort, draping Eliza's bedding over the top bunk shielding them from the world and creating their own. She was home and everything was perfect._

* * *

_Her parents were sad but they would not tell her what was happening. She could see it in her new mothers eyes, sadness when she looked at her father, sadness that she was trying to hide from both of the girls. No one would tell the girl what was going on._

" _Lye? You play fort with me?" Emma asked the slightly older girl._

" _No Em." Eliza said with a frown._

" _Why not?" Emma asked in confusion as the girl had never denied her before._

" _I'm a big girl now and big girls have to be strong." Eliza said looking sadly at the small blonde._

" _But we can still play forts." Emma said._

" _We can't play forts anymore Em. We have to be quiet and good so that daddy will get better."_

" _What's wrong with daddy?" Emma asked in shock._

" _He's very sick and Mum is very sad because the doctors say that he might be going away forever."Liza said with tears in her eyes._

" _Is he dying?"Emma asked. The small girl at such a young age already accustomed to the presence of death._

" _Yes." Eliza said in a choked sob as she ran from the room leaving a small blonde child to curl into the corner of her bottom bunk and hold herself until the nightmare passed._

_The nightmare never passed. It only got worse with each passing day. She could feel the sadness settle over the once happy house. She could see her new father grow weaker and more hollow with each passing day. The light in his eyes dying as he slowly lost his sense of self and hope._

* * *

_She was at kindergarten when the woman came for her. She had known something was wrong when her new mommy had not come to pick her up. She had sat in the top of the fort in the playground watching as one by one each child had been picked up by their parents. Collecting their art works and showing them proudly to whoever came before sliding on their small backpacks and walking through the gates clutching at large hands or riding on shoulders._

_Emma Swan waited as one by one the children left until she was there alone with only the teachers to keep her company._

" _I'm sure your mother will be here soon." They said giving her a sad knowing look._

_She had not seen this woman before but she knew as soon as she stepped though the gate that she was here for her._

" _Emma Swan?" The woman asked quietly coming to stand at the bottom of the slide under the fort._

" _Can you come down here honey I have something to talk to you about."_

_She had seen the woman talking to her teachers and glancing her way. Emma moved silently sliding down the plastic slide without an ounce of joy coming to a heavy stop at the bottom. The woman bent down so she was eye level with the child who had not moved, her tight skirt restricting her movements as she did so._

" _Emma honey, I have some bad news. The family that you were staying with, the Robertson's, Mr Robertson was very sick and he passed away today. Mrs Robertson very much wanted to keep you but she can't afford both you and her daughter on one salary and doesn't think that it will be a very good home for you. I'm sure Elizabeth will miss you very much but you won't be living with them any more. Honey do you understand?" The woman asked._

_Emma nodded. "I don't have a family." she said tears in her eyes._

" _Oh honey, we will find you a new one." The woman said as she awkwardly patted her on her little shoulder._

_The look on her face was earth shattering and heartbreaking in the same moment. She didn't speak to the woman anymore as she felt her hand being clasped. She didn't deserve to be loved her own parents hadn't wanted her she thought. She hung her head her beautiful locks covering her face missing the tears in the eyes of her teachers._

" _Would you like to get your art?" The woman asked softly._

_Emma shook her head glancing up at the wire that her picture hung on while it had been drying. The child like picture of a family of four. The woman glanced at what she was looking at and without another word led her off to her new life._

**Coming up next: Why do girls all ways go to the bathroom in pairs? Just how interesting can a builders union meeting get?**


	24. Last thought at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This author shall not be held responsible for any 'feels' or 'shipping' that may occur upon reading this chapter. Your emotionally unstable lives are your own. ;P Also I don't own OUAT.

The weekend had gone quickly for the two women. It had almost been a sense of normalcy, well as normal as one could get while still swapping bodies with your sons other mother, and dreaming of their past. Henry had taken to their situation with exuberance relishing in the time spent with both his mothers. It had helped that he secretly found it amusing to get his mothers to do things out of character when they were in each others bodies, persuading Emma to dress Regina down a bit into a pair of jeans that the sheriff didn't know Regina even owned. He had managed to convince both of them that they should go to the park and for a walk through the forest all in the name of getting to know each other to fix their situation. The boy could be pretty persuasive at times and it didn't help that both women were acutely aware that time was slowly running out for them.

The weekend was over and while Emma Swan relished being back in her own body she had a severe case of Mondayitis and was dreading going into work. Regina on the other hand almost seemed happy as she walked into the kitchen to where a brooding sheriff sat staring into her coffee.

Emma looked up at the brunette who was impeccably dressed going all out for her first day back as mayor. Those shoes are going to be killing her by the end of the day Emma thought as she saw the six inch heels Regina had chosen to complete her outfit.

"Argh" Emma let out a disgruntled sigh. "You are way to happy with yourself to deal with this morning."

"Well Sheriff it's not every day that I get to usurp your mother from her throne, not to mention that meddling nun. You on the other hand look as though Hades himself wouldn't take you even if you begged." Regina sassed eyeing the sheriffs unkempt appearance. "I hope you are planning on sorting out what ever fashion statement you are trying to make before you leave this morning."

"Haha very funny." Emma said sarcastically. "I still have to get ready. I'm not thrilled about having going to work today. I mean it's not exactly my cup of tea having to go over all the work you did in my body just to find out who stole a couple thousand bucks. I'm just so over having to back track to take a step forward." Emma whined.

"Yes well. I wasn't exactly my idea of how I would like to spend my time either but then it wasn't really my choice was it." Regina said bluntly, giving her a pointed look.

"I just mean how long does it take to get to know some one? Shouldn't this be over by now? It's been a whole week."

"Miss swan this isn't one of your ridiculous movies. There is no quick fix and while yes I wish to remain solely in my body and not dealing with this situation or doing your job for you. The fact remains that it does in fact take longer than just one week to get to know someone."

"Uh but it's not fair regina. I mean technically we've known each other for ages beyond this week doesn't that count for anything?"

"Miss swan what is my favourite colour?"

"Uh black?" Emma said being shot down by a look from the other woman that could only be described as black. "No, blood red then maybe?" She said raising both brows in a puzzled expression.

"It's neither Miss Swan which proves my point."

"Come on Regina it was just one question." Emma whined.

"My favourite food? Favourite movie? Favourite music? What do I do with my spare time?"

" Oh I know that one, you cast dark curses to take away everyone's happy endings sending them to a place with built-in plumbing and Netflix." Emma said with a shit eating grin.

Regina raised her eyebrow at the blonde woman not wanting the slight smirk she was holding back to show through. "That's my point exactly. You may be learning my past through these wretched dreams but you still don't know me. You know events and name's and you can empathize all you want but you still don't know me. You know the big things the things that the magic wants you to see but you don't understand what makes me get up in the mornings. You don't know the last thing I think before I go to sleep, so yes it is going to take more than just one week and I'm sorry if that isn't fitting with your timetable but in-case you forgot it is your fault after all. So you are just going to have to live with it because of you don't then we both die with it."

The atmosphere after Regina's outburst could only have been called subdued with Emma looking embarrassed at her feet before speaking up quietly.

"Oh come on Regina we both know your last thought at night is of me." Emma said playfully.

Regina's eyes clouded over like a storm not finding the woman in front of her in the least bit amusing especially after Ruby had told her exactly what had happened on Emma's girls night out. Regina felt panic followed by anger. Was Emma Swan really going to sit there and tease her about what had happened."

"Look I'm sorry. You're right." Emma said looking into Regina's eyes knowing that she was admitting to the other woman being right more and more often. "I don't know all of those things but I am going to try and I get that it's probably going to take some time and I should probably be grateful that magic knows how stubborn we can both be otherwise we would most likely be dead by now if this was one of my movies. So, what is your favorite color?" Emma said giving a self depreciating smile.

"Green."

"Not like emeralds or forresty green?"

"No Miss Swan just green."

Emma knew that her comment about the last thought at night had gone to far. She didn't know how she felt about Ruby's revelation that she had quite forcefully kissed the mayor and the other woman had apparently not murdered her on the spot. She had no idea what she felt about it. All she knew was that each day she found the other woman slightly less infuriating and was starting to view her almost as a friend. Not that Regina would ever admit to the fact if she ever asked her.

* * *

Emma made her way down to the station still in a mood about the fact they hadn't yet retrieved the money stolen from Game of thorns and was being outsmarted by a gang of youths. It didn't help that every time she though of the station she though about the conversation she had with Ruby there and just thinking about Regina Mills was driving her mad.

"Clear your head Swan." She said to herself hoping to pull her conscious back into a sense of normalcy. It didn't help that she was practically living on top of the other woman no days and the fact that every second day she was stuck in the body of the woman she was apparently attracted to. What made it hard for her was that she wasn't entirely sure if she was or not. Yeah Regina was hot, really hot if she thought about it but she was also her kids other mom and that just made things really weird. She was glad in a way that she was able to compartmentalize so well in her life or she knew that being in Regina's body at times would have been terribly distracting. Everything about her was near perfect and no matter how hard she had secretly tried to get the woman's hair to look anything but perfect, just to see if it was possible, it had still sat neatly on her shoulders curling in soft waves.

"Shake it out Sheriff." She growled at herself.

Emma stepped into the station and checked on the messages left for her over the weekend shift. A couple of domestic disputes about tree clippings on the neighbor's lawn and one case of Pongo of his lead again. Storybrooke was the epitome of boredom when it wasn't being attacked by malicious magic wielders. Emma preferred the boredom at times but today was not one of these. She had sat at her desk for a while playing games waiting for a call before she decided she had enough time sitting and went out to the cruiser to do a patrol of the town.

Even her patrol had been boring and elderly lady had flagged her down to help retrieve her cat from a tree only to have it back up in the same tree moments later. The woman had sighed and thanked the sheriff saying that perhaps Mr Snookims would come down when he was good and ready. Emma had just smiled politely attempting not to roll her eyes and headed back to the station.

The sheriff read and re-read the report Regina had written about the interview with James Tootles trying to work out just how they were going to catch the teenage delinquents before they committed another crime. It was always hard with work like this, reminding her of when she herself was on the streets stealing to eat. But it wasn't her job to sympathize now. It was her job to stop crime and hopefully get the kids the help they needed just as she had been helped when she was younger.

She gave up throwing the file on the desk nearly toppling the stack of paperwork that was leaning precariously on the edge. Snatching it back up she decided to head over to the diner and see Ruby. Perhaps if she could just talk it out with the deputy then they would be able to come up with a plan of attack.

* * *

It was lunch time when she made it to the diner already having killed most of her long shift on patrol. She ordered a burger and fries from granny not seeing the woman she wanted to talk to anywhere.

"Is Ruby around?" Emma asked as she paid for her meal.

"She should be out back taking inventory. You can go and find her if you want as long as she doesn't stop for too long." Eugenia said.

"Thanks Granny. I'll make sure she doesn't slack off too much."

"She better not Emma Swan or I'll have you out the back working too." Granny deadpanned.

Emma headed out towards the back storeroom knowing that Granny would hold her too her word if she took too long.

Emma stopped when she heard Belles excited voice coming from the rest room and laughed at the fact that Ruby must already be slacking off her work to flirt with the girl she liked and went to open the door.

"I'm so excited that you're having a baby." Belle squealed, tightly hugging the other person just as Emma Swan opened the door to come face to face with her own mother being hugged to death by an excited Belle.

"Emma!" Snow said in surprise.

Emma Swan did what she does best and ran. She was already out the door to the diner, ignoring Granny's calls about her food and half way down the street when the petite brunette made it out the door and started following her calling her name.

Emma couldn't think she could hardly breathe. Her mind was so full of thoughts and emotions it felt as if there was nothing in there at all. She had to get away from everything. She had to get somewhere safe before her world crumbled around her. Emma felt a small hand grasp at her arm sliding down it until it reached her hand pulling at her to spin around and look into the worried eyes of Mary Margaret.

"Emma let me explain." Mary Margaret said in hurried tones.

"How long have you known?"

"I- not long. I found out the other day at the hospital when you took me in."

"If you wanted the whole town to know before I did then you probably should have started with Leroy." Emma snarled not caring that her words were hurting the woman in front of her. Her own pain wiping out any sympathy she would have had for the woman.

"Emma. I was going to tell you. I wanted to tell you."

"When? When were you going to tell me? Was it before or after you told Belle and then Ruby and god knows who else. I wouldn't be surprised at this point if you told Gold about your miracle baby before you told me."

"I would never do that Emma. I love you. Belle only knew because she was at the hospital the day you brought me in." Snow said trying to reason with her clearly enraged daughter.

"You know what, fine! If that's what you want me to believe, then fine. But don't try to convince me that she was in the room when you received the happy news. You told her before your own daughter. Does David even know or will he have to find out while he's on patrol? Actually don't bother." Emma said cutting the smaller woman off. "I don't want to know. Have fun with your new family." Emma seethed as she stormed off.

* * *

Regina's day had been exhausting so far to say the least. She had looked over Storybrooke's financials over the weekend and just as the sheriff had told her they were severely lacking in funds. She was horrified at how quickly the town had fallen into ruin under the collective reign of Snow White and the mother superior. She had taken the morning to set up meetings with the towns different unions trying to work out where she would be able to cut funds until they could get the town back on its feet. It was not a job that she was enjoying and she already had a headache from angry towns people.

Regina was in a meeting with the builders union when she felt what could only be a surge of magic course through her body followed by overwhelming rage. She gripped her chest for a moment as the feeling settled in her. Glancing up to see puzzled faces of the men she had just been talking to mid sentence.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but if we can reschedule this meeting for some time later this week I would be very appreciative. I am not feeling very well at the moment." She said hurriedly standing to usher the men with confused faces out of her office.

As soon as the union members were gone she leaned against her closed office door one hand still settling on her chest where the feeling of rage was still pulsing making it hard to think. These were not her feelings she thought as she gasped and went to quickly pick up her phone to call the only person she knew that they could be coming from.

"Pick up your phone damn it." Regina growled as the sheriffs phone went to voice-mail.

Regina sent of a quick text to the blonde before grabbing her blazer from the back of her chair and leaving the office. Passing her secretary on the way out.

"I won't be in for the rest of the day. Cancel any meetings I have set up for the rest of the afternoon and reschedule them for later this week either Wednesday or Friday,." Reminding herself that these would be the days that she would be in her own body or so she hoped at the rate Emma Swans magic fiasco was working out.

Her secretary gave her a quick nod before picking up the phone to follow through her orders. Regina didn't stay to see how well the girl was doing but headed out to find the Sheriff.

Regina drove home quickly going much faster than the speed limit knowing that even if she was pulled over then she would finally be able to yell at the person she was looking for. The house was empty upon her return. No sight of the sheriff anywhere and it did not look as though she had returned since leaving in the morning.

Pulling out her phone once more and calling only to reach voice mail once again. The feelings of rage had subsided somewhat only to be replaced by a strong sense of betrayal and devastating sadness. Regina knew she had to find the blonde and that they would have to work out what was happening. She thought about where the blonde would go when she wanted to be alone and knew that she didn't ultimately know as much about the woman as she thought. There was Henry's old castle but that had been torn down and she knew Emma wouldn't go to the new one that had been built on the outskirts of the forest. Regina gave a huff and hoped her next guess would be right.

* * *

Regina drove down to the docks just as fast as she had driven home pulling up and getting out of her car as soon as it was in park. She looked around for the bright shock of blond hair that she knew contrasted so well with the ocean. Seeing nothing she decided to head away from the industrial area knowing that there would be too many people that way and with the way the sheriff was obviously feeling would want to be around as few people as possible. Regina headed down the beach walking nearly five minutes before she saw the blonde.

Emma was sitting alone on a bench her legs tucked up under her, eyes staring out at the ocean, and she was crying. Regina approached her silently opting to sit slightly away from the woman. The strength of emotions coming from her was rolling off in waves greater than that of the scene the woman was still staring at. Regina tried to settle herself and ignore the new feelings she was having, attempting to come up with a plan of attack as the woman next to her said nothing, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Miss Swan." Regina said bluntly getting no reaction from the woman but a larger stream of silent tears her eyes closing.

Regina shuffled slightly closer to the sheriff realizing that approach wouldn't work in this situation before trying again.

"Emma." Regina said softly the name sounding foreign but also comfortable on her lips. "What's happened? What's wrong? Has something happened with Henry?" She asked suddenly worrying about their son.

Emma must have felt her sudden fear for their son and she looked up wide eyes her breath coming in gasps. "What? No. Henry's fine. He's at school. He's fine."

"OK. It's not Henry. Good. What's going on? Something has happened and I know you were really angry about it but now your just... sad." Regina said hesitantly.

"It's nothing." Emma shrugged trying to compose herself.

"Miss... Emma. It's not nothing. You are down at the beach by yourself crying which is something I am fairly certain you do as often as myself. So tell me what has happened because until you do I am not going to be able to sort out this next bout of magic that has happened to us."

"What?" Emma asked confused.

Regina sighed. "What are you feeling right now other than angry, sad and betrayed?"

Emma looked down confused for a moment. "Ah frustrated. Really frustrated."

"Why do you feel frustrated?" Regina asked trying to guide the woman's thought process.

Emma looked at her eyes wide. "I don't know. I have no idea."

"But you feel it anyway." Regina asked getting a small head nod from the woman still wrapped in her self like a small child. "Yes well I feel angry, sad and betrayed at the moment and I have no reason to be. Do you understand?"

Emma's eyes flew open at the statement."Oh God it changed. We're running out of time."

"Yes the spell has changed." Regina said as she felt Emma's panic. "But we still have time left so let's deal with one thing at a time. Why are you here Emma? What happened?"

Emma looked away from her and she had a hard time hearing the blondes next words.

"My family don't want me. They never did." Emma said quietly as if the words were a secret that no one should ever learn.

"I don't understand. "Regina said confused. "Did you see them and they told you that. Is it because you're staying with me?" she asked feeling a sense of guilt.

"No. She didn't say. I just know. They... They're having a baby." Emma let out in a rush she could feel Regina's shock at her words echo within her own body.

"And they told you today?" Regina asked trying to get more of the picture.

"No. I, I walked in on Belle and Snow talking about it at Granny's."Emma said the scenario playing over in her head. Belle's excited words and the look of utter joy and happiness on her mothers face.

Emma felt a well of anger rise up in her once more but she knew that this time it did not belong to herself but instead to the woman sitting utterly still on the bench beside her.

"I am going to kill that woman if it is the last thing I do." Regina said her normally calm mask shattered by her anger and the secondary emotions that she was still receiving from Emma.

"Regina, Don't." Emma said placing her hand on Regina's forearm. "They're not worth it. It's not worth it. Don't worry, it doesn't matter."

Regina attempted to relax back into the bench staring out at the ocean. "I'm sorry Emma." She said quietly and Emma knew that it was about more than just her mother's new family.

"It's OK." Emma said wiping the remaining tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "Regina, Thank you."

Regina looked at her in shock. "For what?"

Emma laughed making her eyes water once more. "For giving a shit." she laughed again at Regina's reaction to her language.

"Ah, you're welcome dear." Regina said shifting awkwardly in her seat.

"OK so what do we do about this magical Care bear situation we are dealing with then?" Emma asked finally pulling herself together.

"Well I do have half a solution but it will only work for some of it." Regina said thinking.

"OK what is it then."

"I should be able to place and emotional barrier around each of us in order to repel what the other person is feeling but it's only going to work for little things like when you stub your toe or get annoyed at paper work. If there's another situation like today then unfortunately no matter what I do there will be an overflow of emotions that the other will not be able to block out. It should in theory be less intense with the barrier up but we would still be able to feel what the other feels." Regina said.

"Well I guess that's better than nothing. We should probably tell Henry about it. Not the baby thing just the barrier stuff. I can't deal with his excitement over another charming just yet." Emma said still sad about the whole situation.

"I think that's best. Regina said moving from the bench. "Why don't you go home and I will pick Henry up from school. It will give you some time to sort yourself out." she said eyeing Emma's very puffy face.

The sheriff laughed. "What? The puffy red-eyed look isn't in this season?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she started heading back to her car.

"Regina!" Emma yelled after her making the woman turn. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." she said as she felt a small bubble of warmth rise in her that she knew unfortunately the sheriff could feel as well and continued to make her way to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: "Best chapter ever" according to my sister..."Snow, I haven't been completely honest with you. I need to tell you something."
> 
> A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter so far along with the next so if you ever review, now would be the time to do it.


End file.
